All I ever wanted was you (a Yuri On Ice story)
by AdagioChiyome
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky apprend à ses propres dépens que "le cœur d'un patineur se brise comme du verre" lorsque son compagnon, Otabek Altin - établi avec lui à Saint-Pétersbourg -, reçoit depuis le Kazakhstan un médisant appel de son père consistant en un ultimatum. Mais le Russe n'a pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit lui arracher l'homme qu'il aime.
1. An unexpected call

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _Je suis **Adagio**_ ** _Chiyome_** _, une auteur amatrice fraîchement inscrite ici ! Ayant été freinée par un syndrome de la page blanche durant un certain temps mais mourant néanmoins d'envie d'écrire, je désespérais de trouver un sujet qui me motive et m'intéresse suffisamment... Puis, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai visionné la petite merveille qu'est "_ _ ** _ **Yuri! On Ice**_** _"__ _._

 _Grande consommatrice de_ _ **yaoi**_ _et_ ** _shonen-ai_** _, j'ai immédiatement adoré cet anime, son côté déjanté et touchant tout comme son sérieux et sa poésie. Le duo "_ ** _Victuuri_** _" m'a bien entendu beaucoup plu, mais, parmi tous ceux qu'il est possible de former dans le cadre d'une fanfiction, un seul m'a réellement tapé dans l'œil : " **Otayuri** "_ _._

 _Voici donc le chapitre premier de mon histoire les concernant, nommée "_ ** _All I ever wanted was you_** _", littéralement "_ ** _Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi_** _". Je n'ai pas l'habitude de publier sur ce site, aussi, veuillez excuser ma médiocre mise en page. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez ma plume !_

 _ ** _ **Les personnages dont il est question dans cet écrit sont protégés par un copyright et ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits relatifs à ces protagonistes fictifs étant détenus par le studio**_**_ ** _ _ **MAPPA.**__**

* * *

\- « Otabek Altin ! Rugit Yurio, depuis le couloir attenant au salon. Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de pas laisser traîner tes fringues partout dans le dressing ?! C'est au moins la troisième fois cette semaine ! T'es où ?! Je te préviens, soit tu me réponds tout de suite et ma vengeance sera peut-être moins terrible, soit tu fais le mort et dès que je t'aurais trouvé, tu vas regretter d'avoir recommencé à foutre le bordel ! »

N'entendant aucune réponse lui parvenir, la tornade blonde laissa échapper une exclamation furibonde puis se rendit à grands pas dans la chambre à coucher qu'il partageait avec son aîné, certain qu'il l'y trouverait là. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il entra, il vit le kazakh dos à lui, assis en sous-vêtement au bord de leur grand lit, face à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue en contrebas.

\- « J'en étais sûr ! T'es trop prévisible ! S'exclama le Russe, triomphant, brandissant le pantalon froissé qu'il tenait tout en montrant les dents, tant et si bien qu'il n'aurait pas été surprenant qu'il se mette à feuler à la manière d'un chat. Et je t'ai déjà dit de pas te balader à poil : n'importe quel voisin peut te voir, j'ai pas envie que tout le quartier te mate, et tu vas attraper la crève ! On est en début Février là, il caille ! Tu m'écoutes, espèce de crétin basané exhibitionniste ?! »

Alors, sans le regarder, la cible de sa colère leva une main et lui fit signe, assez sèchement, de se taire. Surpris, le concerné se figea et battit des cils, ravalant de justesse l'insulte qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer lorsqu'il comprit que son compagnon était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

\- « Merde, j'avais pas remarqué, grommela-t-il à voix basse, jetant sur le parquet, d'un geste rageur, le jean cintré qu'il avait en main, avant de croiser les bras, prenant son mal en patience. »

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Otabek raccrocha, abandonna son portable sur le matelas et se leva, se tournant vers celui que l'on surnommait la « Fée Russe », ce dernier fit mine de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté... Mais remarqua soudain l'air contrarié du brun, et oublia totalement de l'enguirlander.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il, se radoucissant.

\- Un problème, et je dois t'en aviser, meniñ perişte, répondit l'intéressé, sur un ton aussi calme qu'à l'habitude mais dans lequel Yurio décela de l'anxiété. »

Aussi fronça-t-il les sourcils, grogna, puis s'avança jusqu'à son locuteur, et s'exclama :

\- « Arrête de m'appeler « mon ange », c'est débile comme surnom ! Je pige presque rien de ta langue alors que toi, tu parles couramment la mienne, mais oublie pas que tu m'as appris quelques trucs. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai surtout retenu les mots simples et les conneries, mais ça prouve au moins que je fais pas semblant de t'écouter. »

Le benjamin, qui s'attendait à un rire en guise de réponse, n'eut cependant droit qu'à un hochement de tête, ce qui l'incita à lancer :

\- « Bon, ok. T'es vraiment stressé. Mais je sais comment arranger ça : c'est toujours radical après un entraînement super intense, pas de raison que ça marche pas maintenant !

\- Yuri... Dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas envie de boire d'alcool, ni de manger jusqu'à m'en donner mal à l'estomac, soupira l'autre, suivant néanmoins son condisciple quand celui-ci, décidé, se saisit de son poignet et le contraignit à lui emboîter le pas.

\- Qui te parle de prendre une cuite ou dix kilos ? Je suis pas un ivrogne boulimique comme Yuuri ! Je vais nous faire couler un bain ! »

En effet, peu de temps plus tard, le couple entrait dans l'eau mousseuse, brûlante, qui emplissait sa baignoire circulaire, où l'aîné eut à peine le temps de s'immerger qu'il fut acculé contre l'une des parois. Yurio, au moyen de la gestuelle féline qui lui était coutumière, l'incita à écarter les jambes puis se glissa entre elles, ses doigts fins migrant des genoux au torse, jusqu'à achever leur course sur les pectoraux.

\- « Voilà, on y est, souffla-t-il, profitant de leur proximité pour voler à son amant un baiser voluptueux, savourant les frissons qui parcoururent aussitôt le corps plaqué au sien, tandis que lui-même frémissait au contact des paumes qui venaient d'emprisonner sa taille. Tu m'expliqueras quand tu seras prêt. Pour l'instant, détends-toi. »

Sans un mot, l'homme à la peau hâlée acquiesça, fermant les yeux lorsque son conjoint se mit à caresser ses épaules, ses biceps, ses flancs, avec une sensualité si incoercible que, comme toujours, rien n'aurait été en mesure de l'amoindrir. Apaisé, il resserra davantage son étreinte, et songea, comme ceci lui arrivait souvent, que prendre son courage à deux mains il y a un peu plus de trois ans de cela pour demander au jeune diable s'il acceptait d'être son ami était certainement le choix le plus judicieux qu'il ait jamais fait.

Dès ce moment, à l'époque, leurs nombreux points communs les avaient rapidement amenés à se rapprocher, et à développer une complicité dont l'atypie les avait propulsés au rang restreint des duos considérés comme étranges au sein de leur milieu professionnel. Mais ils n'en faisaient pas grand cas, car lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, toutes les paroles et les rires qu'ils avaient contenus par pudeur en présence des autres se déversaient à la manière d'une cascade, et ils ne cessaient alors plus de parler, débattre, s'esclaffer, se confier... Puis, suite à la finale du « Grand Prix ISU », durant lequel ils avaient concouru pour la première fois l'un contre l'autre et étonné les foules avec « Welcome to the Madness » - Yurio ayant brillamment remporté la médaille d'or, entrant ainsi dans l'histoire du patinage artistique -, Otabek avait prit la décision de rester vivre à Saint-Pétersbourg. Afin, avait-il dit, de se perfectionner au sein du continent qu'il considérait comme « le berceau des génies de cette discipline »... Ainsi que pour apprendre de son cadet. Il le lui avait avoué lors de l'une de leurs sorties, confessant qu'il était convaincu que son aide pourrait lui permettre d'atteindre l'idéal auquel il aspirait. Le concerné, assez touché, et ravi que son compère ait décidé de s'établir dans son pays, l'avait bien entendu soutenu dans cette démarche, à tel point qu'il avait insisté pour qu'ils louent un appartement en colocation, l'informant que son tuteur légal, Nikolaï Plisetsky, son grand-père maternel, n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients. Ainsi, ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans un logement proche du centre-ville, ce qui leur avait permis de ne pas attendre pour commencer à se coacher mutuellement, s'exerçant bien souvent à l'insu de leurs entraîneurs respectifs, généralement dans une patinoire peu fréquentée où ils étaient rarement dérangés. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que la séduction, jusqu'ici timide, avait fait une réelle entrée dans leurs rapports : afin d'améliorer leur synchronisation - bien qu'ils aient pour habitude de pratiquer en solo -, ils avaient convenu de tenter le patinage en couple pendant leurs séances « secrètes », et, dès lors, celles-ci, outre le fait d'avoir encore davantage renforcé leur cohésion, avaient évoluées en un jeu du chat et de la souris assez ambigu, majoritairement mené par le bien nommé « Punk Russe », dont le trouble causé par ses sentiments confus n'ôtait rien à sa détermination maladroite... Jusqu'à ce que ce petit manège ne les conduise au point de non-retour.

Ce jour-là, le sportif aux cheveux d'or avait décrété qu'il était essentiel à leur progression qu'ils maîtrisent une chorégraphie de sa composition, comportant des enchaînements de pas ainsi que plusieurs combinaisons de sauts très difficiles à effectuer à la suite. Le plus vieux, certain qu'aucun d'eux n'y parviendrait sans subir de dommages, avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Mais ses conseils avaient été ignorés, aussi avait-il fini par céder, pratiquant à plusieurs reprises, armé de toute sa prudence, ce programme imposé. Et, bien entendu, il ne s'était pas écoulée une demi-heure avant qu'un accident ne manque de se produire : Yurio, essoufflé par l'effort intense, avait effectué une mauvaise réception suite à un triple boucle piquée un peu trop ambitieux, et avait, malgré son étourdissement, exécuté obstinément la pirouette cambrée qu'il avait choisi d'associer à ce saut. Mais son appui de départ pour cette figure, au demeurant simple à réaliser pour lui, était si bancal que son manque d'élan lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Fort heureusement, Otabek avait eu le réflexe immédiat de s'élancer, et de le retenir avant qu'il ne heurte la glace et se torde la jambe, ce qui aurait probablement entraîné une sévère luxation de la rotule, ou bien même une fracture. Pour la première fois, le Kazakh avait lu la panique dans les yeux de son ami, lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré les siens tandis que leur propriétaire se relevait tout en s'agrippant à lui, terrorisé d'avoir été si proche de se blesser gravement. A cet instant, leurs visages se trouvaient à une distance minime, alors, dans une sorte d'élan de gratitude irréfléchi, le blond avait plaqué sa bouche contre celle qui effleurait presque la sienne. Ce geste, au travers de ses pensées embrumées par la frayeur qu'il venait de se faire, lui était bêtement apparu comme le remerciement le plus sincère qu'il aurait pu formuler. Cependant, lorsque ses esprits lui étaient revenus et qu'il avait pris conscience de son acte, il avait reculé brusquement, puis fixé Otabek d'un air scandalisé, comme pour lui reprocher ne pas l'avoir repoussé. Ce dernier, estomaqué, avait mécaniquement laissé le jeune androgyne s'éloigner d'environ un mètre... Mais ne l'avait pas pour autant lâché des yeux. Et l'adolescent auquel était destiné ce regard brûlant n'avait pas eu le temps de dire le moindre mot que son sauveur avait littéralement foncé sur lui. Ni une ni deux, il avait heurté abruptement le muret délimitant l'étendue gelée du reste de la patinoire, et si les bras qui l'enserraient avaient protégé son dos du choc occasionné, son assurance, elle, en avait pris un sacré coup : immobilisé, l'une des jambes de son camarade glissées entre ses cuisses et son corps étroitement collé au sien, le plus jeune ne s'était jamais senti à la fois aussi enivré par un contact physique. Son excitation équivoque avait soudain été si forte qu'il avait à peine eu la force d'ordonner à l'autre de le lâcher avant que celui-ci ne saisisse son visage à deux mains et l'embrasse, véritablement cette fois. Tout d'abord, Yurio avait cherché à se dérober, mais, très vite, sans réellement avoir pu se contrôler, s'était laissé aller : par un automatisme charnel qui lui avait paru étrange, ses lèvres s'étaient mises en mouvement, tout comme ses doigts, lesquels s'étaient accrochés franchement aux vêtements moulants, à la nuque, les bras, les hanches de son homologue, à l'instant où leurs langues avaient entamé une danse voluptueuse, les secouant tous deux de frémissements qui les avaient accablés de vagues de chaleur et fait s'affoler les battements de leurs cœurs. Cet échange, le tout premier, ne s'était pas éternisé. Mais lorsqu'il avait pris fin, les deux garçons s'étaient enlacés et n'avaient plus bougé durant de longues minutes, l'un tentant comme il le pouvait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions, l'autre réfléchissant à toutes vitesses à ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est sur cette image que se dissipèrent les pensées d'Otabek à ce sujet, et il reprit contact avec la réalité quand le Russe, - qui avait aujourd'hui dix-huit ans et dont le physique, bien que plus adulte, n'avait rien perdu de sa délicatesse - lui vola un nouveau baiser et susurra :

\- « Avec toi je suis patient, en général, mais là... Si t'attends trop pour t'exprimer, je risque fort d'en profiter, _moy prekrasnyy kazakhskiy_ *.

* * *

 _*_ _«_ _ **Moy prekrasnyy kazakhskiy**_ _» : signifie «_ _ **mon beau/ma belle Kazakh**_ _» en Russe._

* * *

\- Les deux dernières finales du « Grand Prix » auxquelles nous avons participé ne se sont pas déroulées comme nous l'escomptions, dit alors soudainement le susnommé, braquant ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre vers celles, aigue-marine, qui le scrutaient. L'année dernière, Yuuri a enfin obtenu l'Or, toi l'Argent, et Victor, aussi surprenant que ceci l'a été pour tout le monde, le Bronze. Quant à cette année, ils ont respectivement été premier et second, quant à toi, tu t'es retrouvé à la troisième place. Nul doute que tu te rattraperas en décembre, mais en ce qui me concerne... Malgré mes efforts, et le fait que j'aurais chaque fois pu accéder au podium si l'un de vous avait commis ne serait-ce qu'une petite erreur, mes deux échecs successifs ont fait honte à mon père. Il m'a appelé pour m'en informer, et pour m'annoncer qu'il a pris une décision relative à la déception que je lui ai infligée. Voici ce qu'il m'a dit : « À cause de tes erreurs, le statut de « Héros National » dont tu as joui à ton entrée chez les « senior » a perdu de son prestige. Comme tu t'en doutes, tu as ainsi contribué à amoindrir l'image de marque et l'influence de notre famille. Donc, pour éviter que cela ne devienne irréversible, tu vas rentrer à Almaty, arrêter officiellement le patinage artistique, et épouser la fille que j'ai choisie pour toi ». »

Yurio, l'air d'avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête, ouvrit de grands yeux et se figea. Puis, au bout de quelques longues secondes, il laissa échapper un juron sonore avant de se lever d'un bond et sortir de la baignoire, si brutalement que de l'eau savonneuse déborda sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

\- « C'est une putain de blague ?! S'écria-t-il, envoyant s'écraser au sol une pile de serviettes ainsi que le petit panier à linge, lorsqu'il se saisit de son peignoir. Te marier, toi, alors que t'es avec moi ?! T'obliger à prendre ta retraite à vingt et un ans pour que tu vives avec une godiche que tu connais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam ?! Ruiner la carrière que t'as à assurer juste à cause de deux défaites alors que t'as jamais eu un aussi bon niveau ?! Même pas en rêve ! Poursuivit-il, haussant encore davantage le ton tout en enfilant son habit de bain, sous le regard médusé de son amant. J'ai deux mots à dire à « beau papa », qui sait même pas que j'existe ! Bouge ton cul et viens préparer ta valise, on se casse au Kazakhstan par le premier avion qu'on pourra choper, et je m'en vais ôter à ta famille l'envie de me prendre mon mec ! _Blyat, pizdec ! Menya eto zaebalo_ ** ! »

* * *

 _**_ _«_ _ **Blyat, pizdec ! Menya eto zaebalo !**_ _» : expression très mal élevée, au summum de la grossièreté en langue Russe (laquelle comporte plusieurs niveaux de vulgarité), et qui signifie «_ _ **Merde, putain ! Ça fait chier !**_ _»._

* * *

Le blond quitta la salle d'eau sur ces mots extrêmement grossiers, visiblement décidé à mettre son plan à exécution. L'aîné, qui n'avait pas imaginé une réaction si virulente, resta prostré là, néanmoins bien vite secoué d'un sursaut de lucidité. Deux minutes plus tard, il tentait de récupérer son passeport, littéralement pris en otage.

\- « Non, je te le donnerais pas ! Tu vas le planquer ! Se défendit farouchement le cadet, tirant vers lui le petit livret que son compagnon essayait de lui arracher des mains.

\- Évidemment que c'est ce que je vais faire ! Et tu vas aussi me dire où est le tien, que je le dissimule ailleurs ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font ! Répliqua résolument l'autre, raffermissant sa poigne sur l'objet.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Y a trois ans, rien m'a empêché de voyager jusqu'au Japon sur un coup de tête pour aller engueuler Victor et passer mes nerfs sur le petit porcelet !

\- Tu as agi bêtement parce que tu étais encore un enfant ! Ce n'est plus le cas, alors fais preuve d'un peu de maturité, et lâche ça !

\- Non ! Je laisserais pas ton père décider à ta place de ton avenir, encore moins du nôtre ! On va y aller, et crois-moi, après mon passage, il aura changé d'avis et aura plus jamais l'idée d'arranger des mariages pour ses gosses !

\- Yuri Plisetsky ! S'écria alors Otabek, profitant de la surprise de son interlocuteur pour se réapproprier ses documents d'identité avant de poursuivre, autoritaire. Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Il s'agit d'un ordre de mon ascendant direct, et tu sais à quel point les liens familiaux et l'honneur sont importants dans ma culture ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de simplement refuser comme s'il m'avait proposé d'organiser un pique-nique ! Le plus important, pour le moment, c'est que nous en discutions tous les deux afin d'essayer de trouver une solution ! Alors tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot, et tu te calmes, d'accord ?! »

Le Russe, aussi étonné que vexé, se tut. Durant un court moment, il soutint le regard sévère braqué vers son visage, puis sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, lançant vivement :

\- « Tu m'énerves, à avoir toujours raison ! OK, on va en parler, mais j'ai besoin d'une vodka ! Et tu vas en prendre une aussi, que t'ais envie ou pas ! T'as vraiment de la chance que j'ai un mal de chien à te dire « non », _bolvan_ *** ! »

* * *

 _***_ _«_ _ **Bolvan**_ _» : une insulte bon-enfant qui signifie «_ _ **imbécile**_ _» ou «_ _ **andouille**_ _» en Russe._

* * *

Le Kazakh, abasourdi par cette réponse, si étonnamment raisonnable de la part de Yurio, ne répliqua pas. Lui qui s'était mentalement préparé à devoir batailler durant des heures afin de le convaincre d'agir prudemment, pour une fois ! Loin de lui déplaire, ce revirement inattendu le rassurait. Il rejoignit donc dans la pièce à vivre son petit ami, et, lorsqu'il parvint près de lui, accepta sans rechigner le verre d'alcool fort qui lui fut fourré dans les mains.

\- « Merci. Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours, dit-il, en une référence évidente à la plaisante attitude dont venait de faire preuve le plus jeune.

\- Ferme-la, et bois ! Répliqua le blond, lui adressant une œillade courroucée tout en prenant lui-même quelques gorgées. »

Tout en esquissant un léger sourire, Otabek l'imita.

* * *

 _ **Si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je serais ravie de m'enquérir de vos avis et critiques, ainsi que d'y répondre ! N'hésitez pas, les "reviews" sont là pour ça !**_


	2. Feral souls

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _Pour commencer, je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'ai beaucoup apprécié les " **reviews** " que vous m'avez laissées dans le cadre du chapitre premier de " **All I ever wanted was you** ". Aussi, je vous remercie, et, en second lieu, vous invite à découvrir, ci-dessous, la suite de ma fiction. Sachez cependant que cet écrit, contrairement au précédent qui était noté " **T** ", possède un **rating** " **M** " de par la présence d'une scène à caractère sexuel. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s ! _

_Pour cette fois, je crois que c'est tout... Voici donc pour ce bref aparté ! A présent, je vous laisse tout loisir de me lire, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce texte autant que j'ai aimé le rédiger._

 _ ** _ **Les personnages dont il est question dans cet écrit sont protégés par un copyright et ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits relatifs à ces protagonistes fictifs étant détenus par le studio**_**_ ** _ _ **MAPPA.**__**

* * *

\- « Tu vas bien, Yuri ? »

À l'entente de la voix d'Otabek, lequel venait d'ôter ses écouteurs, l'intéressé releva mollement la tête. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, il faisait son possible pour chasser la nausée qui le tenaillait, mais elle refusait de s'amoindrir.

\- « A ton avis, _baran_ * ? cracha le Russe, sourcils froncés, réprimant un haut-le-cœur tandis que son interlocuteur laissait échapper un rire.

* * *

 _* « **Baran** » : signifie « **bélier** » en Russe, et s'emploie dans divers contextes, ici utilisé par Yurio pour signifier à Otabek qu'il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de s'exprimer plutôt que de « foncer tête baissée », comme le fait l'animal dont s'inspire cette expression imagée. En somme, c'est une sorte d'équivalent court de notre « **tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler** »._

* * *

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire tant de vodka hier soir. Tu aurais dû m'écouter.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais, grommela le blond, glissant une main sur son ventre plat, avant de grimacer lors d'une légère embardée effectuée par l'oiseau de fer, certainement causée par un petit « trou d'air ». En attendant, j'ai la gerbe, une foutue gueule de bois qui me lâche pas depuis que le réveil a sonné, et on en a encore pour trois heures trente de vol ! Je survivrais jamais jusqu'à l'atterrissage... Je suis stupide.

\- Tu l'es, en effet, acquiesça le brun, son sourire s'agrandissant sous le regard mauvais qu'il venait de recevoir. Si tu te sens vraiment mal, vas te cloîtrer dans les toilettes le temps que ton corps ait... Disons, le réflexe approprié. Et prend ça avec toi, rajouta-t-il, fouillant brièvement dans son sac en bandoulière jusqu'à en extirper un étui, qu'il tendit à son cadet. Ceci contient une brosse à dent pliable, un petit dentifrice, et des pastilles à la menthe. À l'origine, je l'avais emporté histoire de pallier ton besoin d'être physiquement irréprochable lorsque tu voyages, ceci dit, il va t'être tout aussi utile dans ce cas de figure. »

Le plus jeune, agréablement surpris, battit des cils quelques secondes, puis se saisit de la trousse.

\- « Merci, dit-il, accordant une œillade tendre à son amant avant de se renfrogner de nouveau. N'empêche, un de ces quatre, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours tout anticiper.

\- Ma prévoyance est surtout valable te concernant, parce que je te connais bien. Allez, vas-y. Ton visage vient de changer de couleur pour la troisième fois consécutive, c'en est presque inquiétant : si tu continues de pâlir comme ça, tu deviendras bientôt transparent ! »

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais une nouvelle secousse aérienne lui retourna l'estomac et le fit taire. Aussi se leva-t-il prestement, traversant si vite l'allée bordée de sièges occupés que l'hôtesse, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, n'eut même pas le temps de l'informer qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de se déplacer pour le moment qu'il s'était déjà enfermé dans les sanitaires. Quant au plus âgé, il se rassit confortablement dans son siège, et balaya d'un regard pensif le ciel envahi de grands nuages grisâtres, qu'il pouvait observer depuis le hublot.

La veille, après avoir passé des heures à débattre, le couple était finalement parvenu à se mettre d'accord, et avait établi un « programme presque non-exhaustif en trois dimensions », comme Yurio, assez éméché, avait tenu à le nommer. Cette planification comportait les étapes suivantes : ils iraient ensemble à Almaty - l'ancienne capitale du Kazakhstan et son actuelle ville principale en terme d'économie - rendre une « visite surprise » aux parents et aux sœurs d'Otabek. Celui-ci, pour commencer, s'entretiendrait avec son père face-à-face afin de tenter de le convaincre de renoncer à organiser ce mariage. En second lieu, s'il devait obvier à une franche réticence, il proposerait à son locuteur une alternative consistant à lui jurer d'obtenir l'or au prochain « Grand Prix ISU », victoire en échange de laquelle il serait autorisé à ne pas épouser la promise désignée, à rester vivre à Saint-Pétersbourg et à poursuivre sa carrière de patineur... L'inverse étant, par là même, également valable. Enfin, et en tout dernier recours, dans l'éventualité où il se heurterait à une négation catégorique sans qu'on ne lui accorde la possibilité d'en discuter, il révélerait à ses proches la nature de la relation qu'il entretient avec son ami Russe pour qu'ils comprennent la raison de son refus, et leur imposerait ses propres choix en ce qui concerne son métier... Ce même si ce manquement à ses devoirs en tant que fils et l'annonce de sa relation homosexuelle - un choix de vie très mal perçu au sein de sa culture - devaient l'éloigner de sa famille bien-aimée, peut-être de manière irréversible. Cette idée, venue s'installer sournoisement dans son esprit le soir précédent, l'avait tant angoissé qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire savoir à son amant. Celui-ci, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, les nombreux verres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ainsi que son aversion pour certains aspects et règles de la culture kazakhe, qu'il jugeait moyenâgeuse, s'était montré compréhensif. Et cette attitude - ô combien pondérée en comparaison de celles, souvent opiniâtres, auxquelles Yurio avait habitué son entourage - avait touché Otabek, qui avait donc accepté qu'ils partent le lendemain. Alors, tous deux avaient immédiatement acheté des billets sur le web, préparé leurs bagages, puis rejoint leur lit. Où, à peine étendus sous l'édredon, ils s'étaient étreints, s'abreuvant mutuellement de l'apaisante chaleur du corps de l'autre pour essayer de se persuader que plus vite tout ceci serait réglé, mieux les choses iraient pour eux. Aux aurores, un taxi les avait conduits à l'aéroport.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à bord de cet avion, que le plus vieux aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir pris maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus changer d'avis. Depuis toujours, son air impassible l'aidait à dissimuler ses émotions aux yeux de ses pairs, mais à cet instant, il éprouvait, à son grand désespoir, d'indéniables difficultés à paraître désintéressé. La cabine de vol bondée lui semblait s'étrécir peu à peu autour de lui, et plus cette sensation sinistre s'amplifiait, plus il sentait son appréhension grandir, si bien que cela allait jusqu'à le perturber physiquement : sa respiration lui jouait des tours, de même que les battements saccadés de son cœur, et la crainte d'être pris d'une crise de panique en plein air ne l'aidait pas. Dans l'idée de se calmer, il clôt les paupières, prit une profonde inspiration puis expira lentement, et répéta plusieurs fois l'opération... Sans succès. Ce n'est que lorsque, découragé, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il se rendit compte que son petit ami, qui s'était rassis à sa place, l'observait. Honteux d'avoir été surpris, l'aîné, dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler son trouble, détourna subrepticement le regard. Mais son compagnon n'était pas dupe, alors, sans brusquerie, mais avec aplomb, il saisit entre ses mains le visage de cet homme qu'il adorait, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Otabek Altin, dit-il alors, à voix basse - afin de ne pas être entendu des passagers -, sur un ton qui n'en était pas moins intransigeant. Tu me fais quoi là ? C'est avec cette tronche de chien battu que tu comptes faire changer d'avis ton père ? Comment tu crois qu'il réagira, si tu t'adresses à lui dans cet état de nerfs ? Je vais te le dire, moi : il va te rire au nez, en se disant que, pauvre petit, t'as paumé ton assurance quelque part dans l'aéroport. En tout cas, si j'étais lui et que je voyais mon fils débarquer pour me demander une faveur avec l'air de préférer s'enterrer vivant plutôt que de m'affronter, c'est ce que je ferais, me moquer. En fait, je le laisserais même pas parler ! Bon, c'est vrai que te sortir ça, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure manière de te rassurer... Je peux faire mieux. Alors écoute, poursuivit-il, esquissant un léger sourire en coin, sans lâcher son vis-à-vis ni détourner ses prunelles des siennes. On va là-bas pour protéger plusieurs choses : nous deux et ta carrière. Je sais que t'y tiens, pareil pour ta famille que tu veux pas décevoir. Et même si je prétends pas savoir à quel point tu flippes, je suis conscient que voir tout ça mit en péril doit représenter beaucoup de stress pour toi. Mais t'es pas seul. J'ai pris ce foutu vol pour te soutenir. J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber en cours de route, sinon, je serais pas venu. Tu me connais, je suis foutrement impulsif autant que je suis doué pour garder mon calme et me concentrer uniquement sur ma tâche pendant les moments importants, comme durant les compétitions... Alors prend exemple sur mon comportement. En gros, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux te reposer sur moi. Et, surtout, te laisse pas bouffer par tes peurs : c'est le meilleur moyen de te louper. Détends-toi, d'accord ? Ça va aller. »

Le concerné, rasséréné par cette tirade, hocha la tête, laissant sa bouche aller contre celle de Yurio lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa, avec une douceur chaste qui contrastait délicieusement avec la tendresse sensuelle dont il faisait habituellement preuve lors de tels contacts. Néanmoins, le blond était mal à l'aise, comme toujours, de démontrer ainsi son attachement en public. Aussi, au bout de quelques secondes, il recula, mais, tout de même désireux de se montrer rassurant, souleva l'accoudoir mobile qui séparaient leurs sièges avant d'attirer son homologue contre lui, presque timidement, l'incitant à poser ta tête au creux de son épaule. Ainsi enlacés, ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, et finirent par s'endormir, ne s'éveillant qu'au moment où la voix du commandant de bord les informa qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir.

Une fois sorti de l'appareil, le couple alla immédiatement récupérer ses bagages, puis fit un rapide crochet par le café « Parisien » de l'Aéroport International d'Almaty, appelé « Le Croissant Français ». Le Russe trouva l'endroit charmant, et fut amusé de constater que les « A » présents dans le nom du lieu avaient été remplacés par de petites Tours Eiffel, si bien qu'il en prît une photo dans l'idée de la mettre en ligne sur son compte Instagram... Ce que le brun, submergé d'un accès de panique, l'empêcha de faire juste à temps, à l'aide d'une exclamation si soudaine et sonore que lui-même en fut surpris. Ceci provoqua tout d'abord l'étonnement puis l'hilarité de son compère, qui ne cessa de se moquer de lui que quelques minutes plus tard lorsque, leurs cafés en main, ils montèrent dans le taxi qui allait les mener en centre-ville.

\- « Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! S'exclama Otabek, remit de sa frayeur mais encore vexé d'avoir été la cible de railleries, tandis que le véhicule démarrait. Certes, rien ne nous empêche de voyager pour le moment, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que Yakov, Lillia, Aleksey ou qui que ce soit sache que nous sommes là avant que mes parents ne soient eux-mêmes au courant !

\- Ok, ok ! Je m'excuse. Je serais sage jusqu'à ce qu'on soit chez toi, répliqua sèchement le concerné, ne pouvant néanmoins se retenir d'afficher un sourire goguenard. N'empêche, ton cri strident style mi-homme mi-bête, c'était trop drôle ! »

Et il se remit a rire. Durant une bonne partie du trajet, il fut particulièrement pénible, ne cessant de charrier son ami, lequel s'en offusqua au départ, mais finit par comprendre la raison de tant d'agitation. Ce qui, immédiatement, lui fit oublier son exaspération : à l'idée que, peut-être, rien ne se déroulerait comme ils le désiraient lorsque la question du mariage serait soulevée, son conjoint était très anxieux, et sa tendance récurrente à avoir honte de ses sentiments le poussait à les cacher de son mieux, aussi exprimait-il son inquiétude en agissant en totale opposition avec elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils parvinrent à Almaty que le survolté recouvra un semblant de calme. Ses yeux ardoise se mirent à se promener partout alentours, particulièrement d'un bout à l'autre des immeubles et constructions à l'architecture originale et aux devantures colorées. Son compagnon l'entendit même marmonner un « Bordel, cette ville est trop classe », ce qui lui arracha un rire et l'incita à prendre sa main, qu'il put tenir jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur ne les dépose, eux et leurs affaires, à l'adresse donnée, soit devant la Gare-1 située au Nord de la cité.

\- « Bon, on va où, maintenant ? Questionna le cadet, continuant de détailler tout ce qui était à portée de son regard dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Faisons d'une pierre, deux coups, lui répondit le Kazakh, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure sur sa montre. Il est un peu plus de midi, alors nous allons aller manger quelque chose, et j'en profiterais pour contacter ma famille afin de les prévenir que nous sommes là. Ça te convient ?

\- Un peu, que ça me va ! Je crève la dalle ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le duo se mit en chemin, et n'eut aucun mal à débusquer un lieu où se restaurer. Seul, le natif de Moscou aurait certainement rencontré davantage de difficultés, son mauvais sens de l'orientation lui ayant déjà bien souvent joué des tours par le passé, mais l'aîné, lui, connaissait Almaty comme sa poche, et les quelques années passées loin d'elle n'avaient pas pour autant affecté sa mémoire la concernant. Ils prirent donc place tous deux dans un restaurant traditionnel donnant sur la rue animée, et le plus jeune, sans même regarder le menu, arrêta immédiatement son choix sur la spécialité nationale. Le second n'en fut pas surpris, mais se mit néanmoins à rire.

\- « Pourquoi tu te fous de moi ? Lui demanda le concerné, fronçant les sourcils d'un air renfrogné.

\- Je sais que tu adores expérimenter la cuisine des autres pays, mais, pour cette fois, tu ferais mieux de te méfier, lui répondit le brun, amusé, reposant la carte qu'il détaillait distraitement. Souviens-toi de ta réaction lorsque tu as appris de quoi étaient composés certains plats que tu as mangé au Japon.

\- C'est un conseil avisé qu'il vous donne, monsieur, renchérit le serveur, affichant lui aussi un sourire. Le Kuyrdak est un met que, de par sa composition, les étrangers trouvent particulier.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? Y a quoi, dedans ?

\- Essentiellement des abats rôtis. Dans votre assiette se trouveront du cœur, du foie, du rein, et divers organes provenant principalement de moutons, ainsi que de chevaux et de vaches, le tout accompagné de poivrons et d'oignons grillés. »

Otabek pouffa quand une grimace vint déformer les traits du plus jeune, mais ce dernier, téméraire, finit par hausser les épaules, et lança :

\- « C'est que de la viande bizarroïde, un peu comme des Yakitori, ça va pas me tuer ! Je reste sur le « Kuyrlak ». Toi aussi j'imagine, Ota' ?

\- Oui, je te seconde. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. Et c'est « Kuyrdak », avec un « D ».

\- Ça va, c'est pareil ! »

Le garçon de salle prit alors leur commande, puis disparut. Le silence se joignit à eux, écarté, au bout de quelques minutes, par le blond.

\- « Tu dors ou quoi, _moy malen'kiy nemoy drug_ ** ?

* * *

 _** « **Moy malen'kiy nemoy drug** » : signifie « **mon petit ami muet** » en Russe._

* * *

\- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais, lui répondit son interlocuteur, paraissant s'extirper de ses pensées, avant de se lever. Je vais aller appeler mon père le temps que notre déjeuner nous soit servi. Tu m'attends ici ?

\- Non, je vais plutôt sortir pour aller crapahuter dans le quartier, je risque pas du tout de me perdre ! Sans blagues, où tu veux que j'aille ? Et puis j'ai trop faim, je risque pas de laisser ma bouffe sans surveillance. »

Cette réplique moqueuse valut à son auteur un regard rieur, ponctué de la phrase « _Sız aqımaq, meniñ maxabbatım bar_ *** », qui lui fit aussitôt monter le rouge aux joues, comme c'était immanquablement le cas dès lors que son ami avait un mot tendre à son égard en public. Aussi se détourna-t-il, boudeur.

* * *

 _*** « **Sız aqımaq, meniñ maxabbatım bar** » : signifie « **Tu es un imbécile, mon amour** » en Kazakh._

* * *

Par la suite, jusqu'aux environs de quatorze heures trente, ils mangèrent, et discutèrent calmement du Kazakhstan, à propos duquel celui qui en était originaire se fit un plaisir de discourir, apprenant à l'autre tout ce qu'il désirait savoir à ce propos. Il l'informa aussi que, comme il l'avait escompté, ses parents avaient proposé de les héberger durant leur séjour, mais qu'ils ne pourraient se rendre chez eux que le lendemain. Heureusement, pour pallier ce prévisible contretemps, le plus âgé avait effectué par avance une réservation dans un hôtel du centre-ville, où les deux hommes se rendirent brièvement après le déjeuner pour y déposer leurs valises.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, ils firent du tourisme, puis passèrent la soirée à s'amuser, et ne rejoignirent leur chambre qu'aux environs de minuit, assez éméchés.

\- « Comment as-tu pu boire autant à peine remis de ta « gueule de bois » ? Rit Otabek, ôtant son blouson de cuir et le suspendant au portemanteau.

\- Quelle question débile ! Rétorqua son compère, laissant tomber sa veste au sol puis claquant la porte d'entrée, qu'il s'évertua à verrouiller d'une façon désordonnée. Je suis né dans un pays où les alcools forts sont légion, monsieur ! Le whisky, je me l'enfile comme de l'eau ! Et j'en ai moins bu que toi, je te signale !

\- Certes, mais je suis plus résistant à ses effets ! Concernant ton incroyable descente, dis plutôt que ça vient de... »

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase, soudainement coupé par son conjoint qui - étant enfin parvenu à les enfermer à double-tour - venait de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur tout en l'embrassant, pour le moins passionnément. Le plus âgé, surpris, sursauta presque, et, empoignant instinctivement les hanches de son assaillant, souffla :

\- « Parfois, j'oublie à quel point tu es imprévisible...

\- J'ai envie de toi, susurra l'intéressé, sur un ton provocant dont la suavité fit frémir Otabek. »

Ce dernier, guidé par l'excitation qu'il sentait d'ores et déjà l'envahir, ne put que basculer automatiquement sa tête vers l'arrière lorsque le blond glissa avidement ses mains sous son haut, et délaissa sa bouche au profit de sa gorge qu'il se mit à tourmenter avec ferveur. Baisers, morsures, frôlements du bout de la langue, murmures obscènes... Yurio savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour enfiévrer son alter-ego, et ne s'interrompit que l'espace de quelques secondes afin que tous deux ôtent leurs tee-shirts. Possessivement, les doigts du Kazakh s'accaparèrent chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, y laissant parfois de légères marques. Quant au Russe, l'emprise d'Éros sur ses sens était si forte qu'il aurait été bien en peine de la combattre, même armé de toute sa volonté. Cette certitude, déjà avérée, fut encore exacerbée la seconde suivante, lorsqu'un simple frôlement au creux des reins manqua de le faire défaillir. Alors, il défit hâtivement la ceinture de cuir que portait le brun, et ses lèvres tracèrent un sillon brûlant le long du torse, des abdominaux, du ventre, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne touchent le sol. En réponse, il reçut un regard ardent, qu'il soutint effrontément tandis qu'il agrippait puis abaissait les vêtements masquant encore en partie ce corps qui le rendait fou. L'espace d'un instant, sa malice tenta de l'inciter à faire languir son homme, néanmoins, sa propre impatience l'emporta, et il n'attendit pas davantage pour laisser libre cours à ses envies. Otabek - à peine les premières sensations l'assaillirent-il - laissa échapper un éclat de voix rauque, qu'il étouffa par réflexe à l'aide de sa paume. Mais son envoûtant tortionnaire, désapprobateur, riva de nouveau ses yeux de jade vers son visage, et, tout en accentuant insolemment les saccades orchestrées par son poignet, lui ordonna :

\- « Ne fais pas ça. Je veux t'entendre. »

Sur ces mots, il se saisit de l'avant-bras de son ami, le forçant à enfouir ses phalanges dans ses cheveux afin qu'il les saisisse pendant qu'il faisait en sorte de lui faire perdre la tête. Et il y parvint, si bien que, un certain nombre de minutes plus tard, ce fut son tour d'être projeté contre une surface, en l'occurrence le matelas. Dos contre l'édredon, il se laissa délibérément dériver, comblé de caresses et d'embrassades passionnées auxquelles il répondait par des soupirs prononcés... Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de laisser - à son tour - retentir les gémissements qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de les contenir, ivre des secousses exquises que lui infligeait celui dont la chair se mêlait à la sienne, et ses muscles se contractaient sans son assentiment, le faisant se cambrer à chaque décharge d'extase. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un temps, au travers des brumes de délices qui le déstabilisaient, qu'il finit par obtenir le contrôle de ses propres gestes, et en profita aussitôt pour embrasser fougueusement son compagnon tout en le renversant, se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Tous deux avaient si soif de l'autre que rien n'aurait suffit à amoindrir leur concupiscence, moins encore le volume de leurs exclamations sonores, d'autant plus accentuées par les allées et venues impérieuses des hanches du plus jeune. Qui, alors, se redressa vivement en position assise, entraînant son partenaire avec lui. Naturellement, ce dernier entoura la taille étroite de ses bras protecteurs, continuant d'accompagner fiévreusement dans ses mouvements l'homme qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, sa respiration saccadée se répercutant contre son épiderme frémissant. A l'entente de cette litanie sensuelle, qui résonnait tout près de son oreille, l'androgyne sentit un énième courant électrique le parcourir, et - tandis que ses ongles labouraient l'omoplate et la nuque auxquelles il s'agrippait littéralement - le rythme de ses à-coups se fit plus soutenu encore. « Touche-moi », s'apprêta-t-il à souffler. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son aîné s'exécuta, glissant une main entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant une plainte fébrile.

Tout était délicieusement sauvage, d'une véhémence si sans cesse renouvelée qu'elle détachait totalement le couple de la réalité. Mais les deux patineurs étaient cependant conscients d'une chose : si leurs étreintes charnelles avaient toujours été leur manière de se témoigner l'affection et la tendresse dont ils n'osaient que peu faire montre au quotidien, l'actuelle était différente de toutes celles qu'ils avaient partagées. Moins sereine et lascive, bien plus indécente et empressée, quasiment brutale... Car ils craignaient sans oser l'évoquer que leur soit interdit le fait d'avoir une telle proximité. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sous l'épaisse couverture, que Yurio exprima, finalement, ces pensées qu'ils partageaient.

\- « Ça m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais j'en suis sûr maintenant, lança-t-il, la joue appuyée contre le torse de son petit ami, l'une de ses mains caressant distraitement ses abdominaux. Je pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Quoi donc ? Que je continue de toucher tes cheveux alors qu'en général, tu as horreur de ça ? Questionna l'apostrophé dans un sourire, cessant cependant d'entremêler ses doigts aux mèches dorées et en bataille.

\- J'ai pas envie de plaisanter, répondit le second, se redressant sur un coude afin de faire face à son locuteur. »

Aussitôt, le Kazakh recouvra son sérieux. Il avait rarement vu son benjamin afficher une telle expression grave, tout comme c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il l'entendait s'exprimer sur ce ton soucieux sans accoler à sa phrase une quelconque insulte ou vulgarité. Ainsi, il l'enjoignit silencieusement de poursuivre.

\- « Je pourrais pas encaisser que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre, avoua le cadet. Si tes parents ont le dernier mot dans cette histoire et que t'épouses cette fille, ça arrivera forcément. Rien que l'idée me rend dingue !

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux d'elle, commença le plus vieux dans l'idée le rassurer. Je ne la connais pas, et même s'il s'avère qu'elle est très belle, elle ne m'intéressera pas. On est venu ici pour tout arranger, alors...

\- Tais-toi. Ça n'a rien à voir, le coupa sèchement son locuteur. Je... Merde, comment expliquer un truc pareil ?! Dans la vie de tous les jours, on est soudés, complices, on se comprend sans avoir besoin de parler... Bref, on est vraiment une équipe, tu vois ? Puis, en « bonus », il y a ce qui se passe quand personne ne regarde. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses, parce que depuis le début de notre relation, j'ai toujours dissocié nos rapports humains de nos rapports physiques, et tu peux te foutre de ma gueule, mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais jamais pensé au fait que le sexe pouvait avoir une vraie influence sur mes sentiments pour toi. La façon dont s'est comportés tout à l'heure m'a prouvé que j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Je veux dire... Avant qu'on entre dans la chambre et que je te vois là, en train d'essayer de pas tanguer histoire de faire style que t'as pas trop picolé, avec ton air couillon, tes cheveux en vrac, tes joues rougies par le froid, j'avais déjà envie... Mais je pensais pas que ça serait aussi spontané. J'ai pas pu me contrôler. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été programmé pour deviner tes désirs, d'avoir été carrément connecté à ton corps... C'est clair qu'on a toujours eu un genre de cohésion au lit, et on a toujours fait l'amour, jamais juste baisé, même quand on était bourrés comme les derniers des ivrognes, cela dit, ce soir... C'était différent, et tellement intense que ça m'a complètement retourné la tête. J'ai failli tomber dans les vapes au moins deux fois parce que tu me faisais ressentir trop de choses en même temps, j'arrivais pas à les gérer, et je... J'ai toujours su que je le vivrais super mal si jamais je te perdrais, sauf que là... J'ai compris à quel point, s'interrompit brièvement le cadet, l'air désemparé, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer allait à l'encontre de tout ce dont il était convaincu jusqu'alors. Ta présence m'est vraiment indispensable... La confiance qu'on s'accorde, nos points communs, nos longues discussions, nos balades à moto, nos soirées passées à bosser sur tes sets, nos nuits, nos entraînements, nos conneries, nos beuveries, et tous les foutus trucs qui font qu'on est aussi fusionnels... J'en suis trop dépendant ! Je pourrais pas supporter qu'on me l'enlève ! Je veux que ça continue, sans que rien se mette en travers de notre chemin et sans que qui que ce soit vienne nous dire ce qu'on a le droit de faire ou pas sous prétexte que la tradition en a décidé autrement ! On est jeunes, on a des carrières à mener, des projets, et rien que pour ça, on doit pas se laisser faire, bordel ! J'accepterais pas que tes parents te prennent ce que t'as mis des années à construire, encore moins qu'ils nous éloignent de force ! Il faut qu'on les convainque d'abandonner cette idée de merde ! Je...! Pardon, Ota'... Je t'ai promis que tu pourrais te reposer sur moi, et je trouve rien de mieux à faire que craquer maintenant, comme un con...! Mais je refuse d'envisager de vieillir sans toi, tu comprends ?! Ordre de ton père ou pas, je t'en supplie... Le laisse pas t'obliger à te marier...! »

Subjugué par la tirade qui venait de lui être adressée, le brun soutint le regard suppliant et déterminé résolument braqué vers le sien. Le cœur battant, touché au possible par les larmes entassées au ras des cils de son conjoint, il ne sut que dire l'espace d'un instant... Jusqu'à ce que, d'eux même, les mots ne lui échappent.

\- « Je ferais tout pour rester à tes côtés, dit-il, glissant tendrement sa paume sur la joue du plus jeune. Lorsque nous étions dans l'avion, tu m'as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber en cours de route... Moi non plus, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je suis fou de toi, Yuri Plisetsky. Penses-tu que je prendrais le risque de me brouiller avec mes proches si ce n'était pas le cas ? Ce que tu ressens n'a rien d'idiot, moins encore en ce qui concerne nos moments privés et notre quotidien : je me range à ton avis sur ces points. Sache que je suis convaincu qu'aucune autre personne au monde, homme ou femme, ne sera capable de me procurer un bonheur plus sincère que celui que tu m'apportes, pour la simple raison qu'on ne tombe réellement amoureux qu'une fois dans sa vie, et que c'est de toi que je le suis. Vraiment. Depuis trois ans, à chaque regard que je te lance, je vois mon avenir à tes côtés, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, et les mois ont beau défiler, tes sourires me font toujours tomber à la renverse, quant à mon envie de toi, elle grandit davantage à chaque nuit que je passe dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je m'en aille. Même si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme nous le voulons, je trouverais un moyen de renverser la situation, et nous pourrons continuer d'avancer ensemble. Maintenant, il est temps que nous nous reposions. Nous n'avons que peu dormi ces deux derniers jours, et pour couronner le tout, nous avons trop bu, en ville. Essayons de récupérer un peu. »

Yurio, sans rien dire, hocha calmement la tête avant de reprendre sa position initiale, se pelotonnant contre son amant, qui l'étreignit. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil malgré leur épuisement, ils se contentèrent de somnoler, enlacés. Puis, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux, ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, si anxieux qu'ils se savaient incapables de rester statiques plus longtemps. La gorge serrée, ils échangèrent un regard, qui les conforta dans l'idée que le même songe les obsédait : d'ici quelques heures, ils se tiendraient devant ceux qui, sans même en avoir conscience, avaient choisi de les séparer.

* * *

 ** _Si cette seconde partie vous a plu, je vous invite à me le faire savoir, ainsi qu'à me faire part de vos critiques, dans le cadre de "reviews", auxquelles je répondrais avec grand plaisir ! Merci de votre attention, et rendez-vous dans huit jours pour le chapitre trois !_**


	3. One more heartbeat away

_Bonjours à vous !_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard : ce chapitre aurait dû être posté il y a un petit moment déjà. Mais il est en ligne à présent ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite de_ " _ **All I ever wanted was you** "_ _, car cette fiction est encore loin d'arriver à son terme !_

 _Merci encore pour vos précédentes_ " _ **reviews** ", je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _ **Les personnages dont il est question dans cet écrit son protégés par un copyright et ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits relatifs à ces protagonistes fictifs étant détenus par le studio MAPPA** (bien que certains, nouvellement introduits dans l'histoire, soient de mon invention)._

* * *

La veille, le temps, à Almaty, avait été assez clément malgré les mauvaises prévisions météorologiques. Mais lorsque les deux patineurs avaient libéré leur chambre, rendu les clés, puis quitté leur hôtel aux alentours de huit heures du matin, ils avaient eu droit à une désagréable surprise : un véritable déluge s'abattait sur la ville, et d'incroyables éclairs zébraient régulièrement le ciel envahi de nuages sombres...

\- « Sans parler de ce foutu tonnerre et du vent ! Putain, je HAIS la pluie ! S'époumona Yurio, tandis qu'Otabek et lui s'engouffraient dans une brasserie de style Américain. »

La porte de l'établissement, poussée par une bourrasque, claqua derrière eux, si violemment que le bruit fit sursauter les clients présents. Certains, accusateurs, adressèrent une œillade courroucée au Russe, lequel, piqué au vif, ouvrit la bouche dans l'évident but de les insulter. Mais le Kazakh, habitué à tant d'impulsivité, le devina immédiatement, aussi s'excusa-t-il prestement auprès des consommateurs, juste à temps pour couvrir l'éclat de voix de son compagnon et tout en, discrètement, l'assénant d'une claque sur le poignet, destinée à le dissuader d'adresser un geste obscène de la main à ceux qui l'avaient vexé. L'effet fut immédiat : à la manière d'un chat, le blond colérique se tut et se figea. Mais cette accalmie ne dura que quelques secondes, et eut pour effet secondaire de renforcer le mécontentement du concerné. Ainsi, il grogna avant d'empoigner rageusement son bagage, qu'il traîna, tout en marmonnant des vulgarités, jusqu'à un coin de la salle.

\- « Alors ?! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de son aîné, tout en prenant brusquement place à la table libre se trouvant là, faisant trembler les présentoirs à condiments qui y trônaient et oscillèrent dangereusement. Tu viens, ou tu comptes prendre racine à l'entrée ?!

\- Nom d'un chien, Yuri ! Lui rétorqua l'autre une fois parvenu à sa hauteur. Tu ne pourrais pas faire preuve d'un peu de politesse et de discrétion, pour une fois ?!

\- Pas s'ils continuent de me fixer comme ça, ces sales...!

\- Ça suffit, _kirpïyaz balanıñ türi_ *! Ignore-les, et contente-toi d'étudier le menu ! Le coupa le plus âgé, autoritaire. »

* * *

* « **_Kirpïyaz balanıñ türi_** » _: signifie_ « **_espèce d'enfant capricieux_** » _en Kazakh._

* * *

Celui auquel était destinée cette remontrance toisa son ami avec l'air buté d'un enfant pris en faute, puis croisa résolument les bras et détourna le regard, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'obéir.

\- « Bien, comme tu veux ! Répondit vivement le brun, tournant les talons. Dans ce cas, je vais aller commander moi-même, et que je ne t'entendes pas te plaindre si ce que j'ai choisi ne te convient pas ! »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le comptoir. Lorsqu'il en revint une poignée de minutes plus tard, il s'assit face à son compère, qui l'ignora royalement et continua de pianoter sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, en une attitude tout à fait provocante. Ce n'est que lorsque la serveuse qui besognait en salle déposa leur petit-déjeuner sur la table que le renfrogné daigna relever la tête... Et resta muet sous le coup de la surprise, paraissant oublier sa mauvaise humeur.

\- « Mais... Comment t'as deviné ? Questionna-t-il, écarquillant légèrement les yeux avant de les braquer vers son conjoint, sincèrement étonné. C'est exactement ce que j'aurais...

\- Je te connais comme personne, le coupa l'apostrophé, toujours irrité par ses précédentes réactions capricieuses et enfantines mais ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tendre face à son expression abasourdie. Lors des matins comme celui-ci, où le temps à l'extérieur est mauvais, tu as tendance, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à bouder les boissons chaudes au profit des froides, et si ces breuvages glacés sont à base de lait et de fruit, tu les apprécies encore davantage. Donc, voici un milkshake à la banane. Concernant la nourriture, tu la désires toujours sucrée, de préférence à base de cacao. Alors, voilà des pancakes nappés de chocolat. Pour terminer, parce que les friandises finissent toujours par t'écœurer quelques minutes après que tu les ais englouties, et également parce qu'il s'agit de ce que tu bois après chaque repas un peu trop lourd, de l'eau tiède agrémentée de jus de citron... Enfin, actuellement, elle est brûlante, mais le temps que tu termines tout ceci, elle aura suffisamment baissé en température pour te convenir. Alors ? Méritais-je que tu sois si opiniâtre à mon égard ? »

Le cadet, qui avait horreur de se retrouver au pied du mur, grimaça légèrement, ne répondant pas immédiatement à cette interrogation qui, pour lui, sonnait comme une question piège. Quant au second, il savait à quel point son amant détestait qu'on lui prouve ses torts, mais il était aussi conscient que sa fierté démesurée n'avait d'égal que son honnêteté. Ceci se confirma, évidemment, lorsque le plus jeune soupira, secoua la tête d'un air presque penaud et se saisit de son milkshake.

\- « Excuse-moi pour mon attitude, dit-il, jouant nerveusement avec la paille trônant dans son verre. Je suis tendu comme un string depuis qu'on s'est levés. J'ai presque pas dormi, et j'ai pas du tout apprécié de me faire tremper par la pluie à peine sorti de l'hôtel. Mais, c'est vrai, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas le seul à être épuisé et à fleur de peau, admit l'aîné, prenant quelques gorgées de sa grande tasse de thé au lait avant de poursuivre. Certes, ni toi ni moi ne sommes au meilleur de notre forme, mais ça ne change en rien le fait que cette journée a une importance capitale. Il faut impérativement qu'on soit soudés et sur la même longueur d'onde si on veut que tout se passe bien. Garder notre calme est primordial. Penses-tu que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Tu vois, Ota', commença Yurio, tranchant à l'aide de ses couverts un coin de sa petite pile de pancakes. Je sais que t'es pas dans ton état normal quand tu me demandes, l'air de rien, si je suis digne de ta confiance ou pas. Et ça, poursuivit-il, tendant son bras vers son petit ami et lui mettant presque sa fourchette - au bout de laquelle était piqué un épais morceau de crêpe - sous le nez. C'est assez vexant. Maintenant, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et mange ça. « T'es tellement pâle que, bientôt, tu deviendras transparent ». »

Le brun, saisissant immédiatement l'allusion à la réflexion qu'il avait lui-même faite à son benjamin lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'avion, esquissa un petit sourire, mais déclina néanmoins la sucrerie qui lui était proposée : son estomac et sa gorge étaient bien trop noués pour qu'il puisse avaler quoique ce soit de solide pour le moment. Le Russe n'insista pas, et se mit donc lui-même à manger, par gourmandise plus que par réelle faim. Durant environ une heure, le couple resta cloîtré dans l'endroit, de plus en plus bondé à mesure que l'orage, au dehors, prenait de l'ampleur... Jusqu'à ce que le Kazakh ne reçoive un message qui le fit se lever d'un bond.

\- « Le chauffeur de ma famille est là, dit-il.

\- On devait pas prendre un taxi ? Comment ça, « le chauffeur de ta famille » ? Tu veux dire que tes parents payent un type pour qu'il les conduise partout ?

\- Oui, depuis des années ! Quoi d'étonnant ? Allons-y, je ne veux pas le faire attendre. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le duo se saisit de ses bagages et retourna affronter, l'espace de quelques mètres, la pluie torrentielle, dont les protégea bien vite la belle voiture qui les attendait lorsqu'ils se pressèrent d'y entrer.

\- « Quelle idée, messieurs, de venir nous rendre visite durant cette saison ! S'exclama l'homme qui était au volant, assez âgé et dont le large sourire fendait l'ovale jovial de son visage mate.

\- Evgeny, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Lui répondit Otabek, ravi. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas trop fait attendre. Je vous présente...

\- Celui qui est à la fois votre concurrent et votre ami, le prodige du patinage artistique qu'on appelle « la Fée Russe » ! Le coupa le doyen dans un rire, avant de s'adresser à celui dont il était question. Comment allez-vous, monsieur Plisetsky ? La plus grande ville de notre beau Kazakhstan vous plaît ? »

Yurio, qui ne s'attendait pas à tant d'attention, ni à une telle convivialité, battit mécaniquement des paupières, et, gêné, glissa une main dans sa nuque avant de toussoter, répondant sur le ton le plus courtois possible :

\- « Euh... Enchanté, Evgeny. Ça va. Et vous ? Concernant Almaty... J'aime ce que j'en ai vu, mise à part la météo qui est sacrément chian... Embêtante ! J'espère pouvoir visiter davantage avant qu'on retourne à Saint-Pétersbourg.

\- Ravi également, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! À propos de découvrir la cité, je suis sûr que monsieur et madame Altin ne verront pas d'inconvénients à ce que leur fils et leurs filles vous la fassent parcourir durant votre séjour. Il y a tant de choses à y voir ! Mais pour lors, allons-y : il est déjà dix heures trente, nous avons un petit bout de route à faire, et tout le monde vous attend ! »

Le véhicule démarra donc, et le trajet fut rythmé par les exclamations joyeuses du vieux chauffeur, qui ne cessa de questionner le garçon qu'il avait, d'après son expression, « vu grandir » à la place exacte où il était assis à cet instant. Le blond, faisant de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise, écoutait la conversation plus qu'il n'y participait, ne parlant que lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui, ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent à bon port. Quand ce fut enfin le cas et qu'ils furent tous sortis de la voiture, garée sur un large terre-plein près d'un ravissant jardin scindé par une allée, le plus jeune resta bouche bée.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda son ami, lui tendant sa valise.

\- C'est... C'est vraiment chez toi, ça ? Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés, les lèvres entrouvertes, refermant mécaniquement ses doigts autour de la poignée de son bagage tout en continuant de fixer l'imposante demeure. On dirait un... Un manoir, genre comme dans les films.

\- Il ne fait pas qu'y ressembler : c'en est un, en quelques sortes. Pour être plus exact, il s'agit d'une villa dont l'architecture est d'inspiration Française, ce qui explique que nos visiteurs fassent souvent l'amalgame. Et à propos de ce terrain que tu vois s'étendre alentours, tout appartient aux Altin, y compris le grand verger voisin. C'est une propriété privée que l'on se transmet de génération en génération. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé ?

\- Si tu m'avais prévenu, est-ce que je serais sur le cul à ce point-là, d'après toi ?! T'as comme qui dirait zappé de me préciser que t'es propriétaire d'un truc aussi immense et luxueux ! Déjà que j'étais pas sûr de me sentir à ma place dans une culture si différente de la mienne, mais alors là... Merci beaucoup ! _Korol' idiotov_ ** ! »

Et il se détourna rageusement, braquant ses prunelles azuréennes vers un arbuste couvert de fleurs qui se trouvait là.

* * *

 _**_ « **_Korol' idiotov_** » _: signifie_ « **_Roi des idiots_** » _en Russe._

* * *

\- « Il est à la hauteur de sa réputation, monsieur : une étincelle suffit à l'enflammer, rit, dans un chuchotis, Evgeny, à l'adresse de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit fils.

\- En effet, acquiesça le concerné sur un ton tout aussi bas, amusé. Mais son mauvais caractère n'est qu'une façade. C'est quelqu'un de très bien, vous verrez. Son seul véritable défaut est sa tendance récurrente à s'exprimer vulgairement, mais cela n'ôte rien à son talent et son intelligence.

\- Ni à son charme et au reste de sa personne, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua l'homme âgé de sa voix bienveillante.

\- Pardon ? »

Mais Otabek n'eut pas l'occasion de questionner davantage, à propos de ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, le vieux conducteur, car ce dernier fit volte-face et se mit à avancer vers l'impressionnante habitation qui se dressait à quelques pas, enjoignant ceux qui avaient été ses passagers de le suivre. Alors, le duo, combatif, échangea un dernier regard tendre avant d'emboîter résolument le pas à Evgeny.

Ce qui s'ensuivit donna au Russe la sensation, détestable, d'être subalterne : lui qui n'avait pas le moindre attachement pour sa famille - mis à part pour son bien-aimé grand-père -, et moins encore de rapports avec elle, il se retrouva là, debout près de l'entrée, à observer l'effusion de joie de ses hôtes, et à attendre, gêné, qu'elle se tarisse.

En effet, les deux petites sœurs de son compère, Veltana - l'aînée, dix-sept ans - et Zarina - la cadette, quinze ans -, étaient depuis plusieurs minutes pendues au cou de leur frère adoré, refusant de le lâcher. Puis, lorsqu'elles acceptèrent enfin de le faire, ce fut au tour de leur mère, Zoria - une très jolie femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans aux courts cheveux bruns -, d'accaparer son enfant chéri, ne cessant de l'étreindre, le toucher, lui répéter à quel point il était grand, beau et ressemblait à son père. Celui-ci, en retrait, paraissait presque indifférent à la présence de son garçon, la seule manifestation visible de son enthousiasme étant la sorte de rictus qu'il esquissait... Un semblant de sourire qui n'amoindrissait pas pour autant l'expression austère de son auteur, dont l'air imperturbable semblait lui être coutumier, à l'instar de celui, stoïque, qu'affichait sans cesse son unique descendant de sexe masculin. Alors, intrigué, Yurio regarda plus attentivement ce quinquagénaire de bonne taille tiré à quatre épingles, dont le prénom, Arkhan, lui évoquait le puritanisme. Des traits marqués, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux obscurs, une carrure athlétique, un maintien parfait, des vêtements seyants impeccablement repassés... Aucun doute possible : le fils de cet individu lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Quelques instants défilèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que l'agitation ne cède sa place à une gaieté bien moins envahissante. Enfin, Otabek put s'atteler à présenter son compère à sa famille.

\- « Papa, maman, mes charmantes sœurs, comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas venu seul, dit-il, souriant, sur une sorte de ton cérémonieux que son compagnon ne lui connaissait pas et qui faillit même le faire rire. Voici Yuri Plisetsky, qui est mon rival sur la glace tout autant que mon ami, et également mon colocataire.

\- C'est donc avec lui que tu vis, à Saint-Pétersbourg ! S'exclama Zoria, un grand sourire éclairant son visage, lequel était si peu marqué par le temps que le natif de Moscou se mit à douter de l'âge de cette dame, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et saisit chaleureusement l'une de ses mains, avec une telle conviction et en se rapprochant si vivement qu'il sursauta presque. Enchantée, Yuri. Nous te remercions chaudement d'avoir aidé notre _kişkene snejïnka_ *** à s'installer dans ton pays et à s'y sentir bien. Nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir ici !

* * *

 _***_ « **_Kişkene_ _s_ _nejïnka_** » _: signifie_ « _**petit flocon de neige** _ » _en Kazakh._

* * *

\- Je... Ravi de faire votre connaissance, madame, mesdemoiselles, monsieur, répondit le blond, accordant un regard circulaire aux personnes présentes avant de fixer de nouveau son interlocutrice, faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas retirer vivement ses doigts des siens ainsi que pour paraître assurant. Merci pour votre hospitalité. Quant à votre « petit flocon de neige »... C'était normal de ma part de l'épauler, il en aurait fait autant pour moi.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué, tous les deux ! S'exclama alors Zarina, du haut de son mètre cinquante, à l'adresse des nouveaux arrivants. Si papa me le permet, je vais vous conduire à vos quartiers !

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Renchérit Veltana, à peine plus haute que sa sœur. Ainsi, vous pourrez y déposer vos affaires et vous apprêter avant de descendre manger !

\- C'est d'accord, acquiesça le chef de famille. Pressons, le déjeuner sera bientôt servi. »

La minute suivante, les deux patineurs étaient à l'étage, seuls dans le grand couloir décoré de tableaux et de tentures, chacun posté devant la pièce où il dormirait pour les jours à venir.

\- « Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu si intimidé ! Dit Otabek à son amant, esquissant un sourire.

\- Et je t'avais encore jamais vu aussi obséquieux, seigneur Altin ! Rétorqua Yurio, moqueur.

\- Oh, monsieur Plisetsky utilise de grands mots !

\- Tu peux parler ! Ton attitude était d'un ridicule ! Encore un peu, et tu leur aurais carrément fait la révérence ! T'agis toujours comme ça, avec eux ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit doucement l'aîné. Je ne m'y force pas. C'est quelque chose de naturel pour moi : j'ai été élevé ainsi. On m'a enseigné et appris à respecter un protocole strict. Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet en profondeur avec toi, c'est vrai, mais... Durant mon enfance, j'étais inscrit dans une école privée se trouvant ville, et en dehors des heures de classe, pendant la semaine, je prenais des cours de maintien, de diction et de littérature que m'imposaient mes parents. Ils avaient de grandes perspectives d'avenir me concernant : le fait que j'embrasse plus tard une carrière dans l'enseignement supérieur ou dans le droit, par exemple, était leur objectif. Quant à moi, comme tout bambin bien élevé, je me pliais sagement à leurs décisions. Jusqu'à ce que tous deux, en guise de cadeau pour fêter mes dix ans, ne m'emmènent pour la première fois pratiquer des sports d'hiver. Cette journée... Au-delà d'avoir été très amusante, elle m'a changé. Et pour cause ! Je m'y suis découvert cette passion pour le patinage, si bien qu'après ça, l'envie d'évoluer sur la glace m'a obsédé. Mais j'étais persuadé que ceci déplairait à mon père, alors j'ai beaucoup hésité à en parler, et lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai enfin osé aborder le sujet, j'ai eu droit à une agréable surprise : mes parents m'ont dit que si je travaillais d'arrache pied à mes révisions, ils m'autoriseraient à regarder ce sport à la télévision, et m'emmèneraient même de nouveau à la station « _Medeo_ (*) » pour que je m'entraîne durant les week-ends, proportionnellement à mes progrès scolaires. Comme tu t'en doutes, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de me le dire deux fois : afin qu'ils m'accordent ces opportunités, je me suis mis à étudier les matières qu'on m'enseignait à l'école et à mes cours du soir avec plus de sérieux encore qu'auparavant, durant des heures chaque jour, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque j'avais mal à la tête à un tel point que la douleur me brouillait la vue. Mes efforts étaient remarqués, mais ce n'était pas suffisant à mes yeux : je voulais plus que tout prouver que ma motivation était réelle, alors j'ai continué de m'imposer ce rythme d'enfer. Littéralement, je m'épuisais à emmagasiner le plus d'informations possible, aussi rapidement que je pouvais, faisant tout pour obtenir les meilleures appréciations de la part de mes professeurs et les notes les plus hautes à mes devoirs et mes interrogations. Quant à la nuit... Je dormais, certes, mais seulement trois à quatre heures environ, juste assez pour tenir le rythme : je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à me reposer, bien trop occupé à dévorer tous les livres et les magasines concernant l'histoire du patinage artistique que j'avais réussi à dénicher à la bibliothèque ou à la librairie. Au bout d'un temps, mon comportement est devenu une source d'inquiétude pour mon entourage, principalement pour celle qui m'a mis au monde, mais j'ai continué, comme un forcené, de travailler, et d'emprunter, d'acheter autant d'ouvrages qu'il m'en fallait pour connaître théoriquement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce sport qui me fascinait : les figures existantes, les pas, les enchaînements, les sauts, leurs noms, les différentes techniques permettant de les effectuer, les postures, les astuces, les records détenus et non atteints, les identités des pionniers de cette discipline, anciens comme actuels... En seulement quelques mois, j'étais incollable sur le sujet, mais je n'ai pas cessé pour autant de me renseigner, ni de relire inlassablement ces bouquins, revues et autres encyclopédies que je connaissais par cœur. C'est même à cette époque que j'ai imaginé et couché sur papier mon premier programme chorégraphié, que je me figurais avoir un jour la chance de pratiquer au son de l'hymne national du Kazakhstan... En fait, ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'à apprendre. Néanmoins, et malgré mon dur labeur, mon père refusait toujours que je patine. Alors, mon adorable mère, qui trouvait cela injuste, a décidé de faire fit des interdits, et s'est donné pour mission de m'accompagner à la patinoire le plus souvent possible, en secret. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont elle me regardait pendant que je m'entraînais : mon aisance avait l'air de l'émerveiller. Parfois, elle en oubliait même de regarder l'heure, et, lorsque nous rentrions avec du retard, elle me protégeait des foudres de mon père. Pour ça, et pour m'avoir soutenu avec tant d'aplomb, ma reconnaissance envers elle est infinie. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son acharnement que j'ai pu m'inscrire à ce fameux camp d'entraînement dirigé par Yakov, où tous les participants catégorie Junior étaient Russes et avaient un niveau si évidemment supérieur au mien que j'ai été aussitôt déplacé chez les Novices. Le fait d'avoir été ainsi sous-classé m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup affecté... Bien que la raison m'eût paru évidente une fois mon indignation retombée : cette rétrogradation ne signifiait pas que je n'avais aucun talent, mais que mon manque d'expérience et ma méconnaissance de la danse classique, considérée comme indissociable de notre discipline, ne me permettait pas de suivre le rythme des leçons dispensées aux sportifs de mon âge. Alors, malgré mon amertume, je me suis fait violence, et je me suis sincèrement intéressé à tout ça dans l'idée de progresser au plus vite, mais... J'ai compris, au terme de quelques cours à peine, que ça ne me correspondait pas, et que je n'arriverais à rien en me conformant à ces codes portés au pinacle comme étant soit disant les fondements même de la pratique du patinage artistique. Je devais, et ne pouvais, atteindre mes objectifs que par mes propres moyens. J'avais à peine treize ans, mais j'étais sûr de moi. J'avais même décidé de quitter le camp avant la fin de la formation pour ne me consacrer sans plus attendre qu'à mon programme d'entraînement personnel... Et puis je t'ai remarqué. Toi, et ton regard digne de celui d'un soldat. Nous nous sommes à peine jeté un coup d'œil... Mais il m'a fait changer d'avis : j'ai décidé de rester, d'assimiler de mon mieux l'enseignement qu'on me prodiguait, non pas pour contenter le maître-à-danser, mais pour apprendre à faire preuve de la ténacité qui te caractérisait, ainsi que pour m'imprégner de la surprenante assurance que tu dégageais malgré ton jeune âge. Poursuivre mes objectifs, prouver à tout le monde que l'anticonformisme n'est pas nécessairement synonyme d'échec... Ces certitudes qui m'ont toujours guidé, poussé à ne jamais abandonner, je te les dois. Enfin... Tu connais la suite ! Termina-t-il en un bref rire, tournant le bouton de porte.

\- Oui, dit simplement le second, l'air énamouré. Je peux entrer une minute ? »

* * *

 _(*) « ** _Medeo_** » _, ou_ « **_Medeu_** » _: une station de sports d'hiver Kazakh, située à 17km du centre d'Almaty, connue pour sa grande patinoire en plein air.__

* * *

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Yurio refermait, d'un léger coup de pied, le battant derrière eux, et retenait son conjoint par la manche avant de l'attirer contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis que ses lèvres s'écrasaient tendrement contre les siennes. Le Kazakh, surpris par tant de douceur, mais également craintif qu'une tierce personne n'entre et ne les surprenne, avança de quelques pas, incitant son ami à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte sans brusquerie la paroi de bois qui les séparaient du reste de la bâtisse.

\- « Ce n'est pas très prudent, souffla l'aîné entre deux baisers, ses paumes logées au creux des reins du plus jeune. N'importe qui pourrait...

\- Y a personne à l'étage, le coupa ce dernier, se rapprochant davantage. Et comment tu veux que je supporte ce séjour si je peux même pas te toucher de temps en temps ? Tu sais que tes grands discours me plaisent, encore plus quand tu me mentionnes au passage...

\- Ils sont bien les seuls à te séduire ! Dès que qui que ce soit d'autre que moi parle trop, tu lui ordonnes de « la fermer », renchérit le brun, mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue lorsqu'il sentit son acolyte presser sa cuisse contre une certaine zone de son corps, trop franchement pour que ce soit accidentel. Non, s'il te plaît... Pas maintenant, Yuri.

\- Trop risqué, c'est ça ? Si tu veux vraiment pas, alors recule, avant que mes doigts se mettent à bouger tout seuls et se glissent dans ton jean, déclara le susnommé, espiègle.

\- Exactement, trop périlleux. On pourra passer un moment ensemble cette nuit, quand ma famille dormira. En attendant, contente-toi de ça, d'accord ?

\- De « ça » ? »

Otabek esquissa un sourire, et, subitement, saisit entre ses mains le visage de son amant, l'embrassant à son tour, avec une telle sensualité qu'il arracha un gémissement de désir à la victime de son assaut... Laquelle, la minute suivante, se retrouva dans le couloir, la porte lui claquant au nez tandis que la voix, facétieuse, de son compagnon lui parvenait depuis l'intérieur de la pièce :

\- « Maintenant, va donc visiter ta propre chambre !

\- Hé ! T'as pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil et de me foutre dehors juste après ! S'exclama le blond, affichant une expression outrée lorsqu'il entendit Otabek éclater de rire. T'es vraiment con ! Tu vas le regretter, _podonok_ **** ! Espèce de...!

* * *

 _****_ « **_Podonok_** » _: une insulte_ « _gentillette_ » _(sorte d'équivalent de notre_ « **_enfoiré_** » _) qui signifie_ « **_raclure_** » _,_ « **_enflure_** » _,_ « **_pourri_** » _ou_ « **_vendu_** » _en Russe._

* * *

\- Que vous a-t-il fait, monsieur Plisetsky ? Questionna soudain la voix flûtée de Zarina, faisant sursauter l'interpellé.

\- Oh ! Euh... Il... Rien du tout, balbutia-t-il, se tournant vers la demoiselle, tentant de paraître le plus innocent possible. Juste... Une blague. Et j'ai pas aimé. Je... Je peux t'aider ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Moi, je n'aime pas que l'on insulte mon frère ! Répondit la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, mécontente. Quant à savoir si j'ai « besoin de quelque chose »... J'espère que vous plaisantez ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis chez moi, ici : si je veux quoique ce soit, ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me donner votre assentiment ou un quelconque conseil. Dire qu'on vous surnomme « La Fée » ! Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ces créatures mystiques étaient vulgaires et mal élevées. Vous devriez méditer là-dessus. Et vous changer, aussi. Vous comptez descendre déjeuner vêtu de votre pyjama ? »

Et elle s'en alla en tapinois, tout comme elle était venue. Abasourdi, Yurio resta figé l'espace de quelques instants, ses esprits ne lui revenant que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose toucher son mollet, auquel il jeta un regard... Avisant un chat noir occupé à se frotter contre ses chevilles, dont les grands yeux d'un superbe jaune de cobalt le scrutaient.

\- « Salut, lança le Russe dans un soupir, s'accroupissant afin de se retrouver à la hauteur de l'animal, qui s'approcha aussitôt de son visage afin de le flairer, son petit nez - au bout humide - venant effleurer celui de son allocutaire. Tu dois être _Äzäzil_ (**). Ton maître m'a souvent parlé de toi. Sérieux... Comment tu fais pour vivre dans un endroit pareil sans devenir maboule ? Et puis elle se prend pour qui, cette gamine prétentieuse ?! Toi, tu trouves que je suis irrespectueux et mal fringué ? Il est très bien, mon langage, et ma tenue aussi ! »

* * *

 _(**)_ « **_Äzäzil_** » _: signifie_ « **_démon_** » _en Kazakh._

* * *

Un gracieux mouvement de patte fut effectué en guise de réponse, ponctué d'un miaulement, aussi le félin reçut une caresse sur le dos puis fut soulevé de terre avec délicatesse, porté au creux d'un bras par l'humain qui avait attiré son attention.

« - On est d'accord, minou, dit ce dernier, glissant sa paume libre sur le ventre du petit fauve qui se mit à se tortiller et ronronner de contentement. Ça te dit, de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que ton propriétaire et moi rentrions chez nous ? Elle est sympa, la déco de cette baraque, mais à côté de ça, franchement, c'est assez mal parti pour que je m'y sente bien... »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Otabek rejoignait son partenaire dans sa chambre, le trouvant assis en tailleur sur le sol près de sa valise ouverte, caressant Äzäzil qui était tranquillement installé entre ses jambes.

\- « Tiens ? Lança-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de son alter-ego. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec au moins l'un des habitants de cette maison.

\- Ouais. Il est trognon, on dirait une micro-panthère, répondit Yurio, grattant brièvement le félidé derrière l'oreille avant de le soulever, le déposer sur le carrelage gris sombre et se lever, croisant les bras. Beka, j'ai un souci, là : ta famille veut qu'on « s'apprête » pour descendre manger, et j'imagine que ça va être pareil à chaque repas pendant toute la semaine, mais... J'ai apporté aucun costard, ni aucune autre connerie de ce genre, moi ! Comment je suis censé me démerder ?! Ah, et à propos de « faire connaissance », j'ai aussi discuté avec la demi-portion ! Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle a parlé.

\- C'est vrai, il est mignon. Et très futé, pour ne rien gâcher, acquiesça l'aîné, jetant un regard affectueux à la bête en question avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son conjoint. À propos des vêtements, il va falloir que tu m'en empruntes. Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir que quelques tenues habillées te seraient utiles. Quant à la « demi-portion » à laquelle tu fais allusion... J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Zarina ? Termina-t-il, esquissant un sourire amusé.

\- Oui ! Elle m'a carrément insulté, tout ça parce que je t'ai traité d'idiot et que, d'après elle, je suis habillé comme un sac en plus d'être malpoli ! Si c'était pas ta sœur, je...!

\- Tu ne te serais pas privé de lui faire savoir que tu n'apprécies pas qu'on te sermonne, je sais, rit le second. Elle a un sacré caractère, je te l'accorde, mais c'est encore une enfant. Et tu conviendras que tu es mal placé pour la juger, étant donné le comportement que tu avais à quinze ans.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça change rien à rien ! Grogna le plus jeune, avant de s'avancer vers son locuteur. Bon, file-moi une chemise et un pantalon, ça devrait le faire avec une ceinture. Et s'il te plaît, quand on sera « en famille », si tu sens que je suis sur le point de dire une connerie, bâillonne-moi, ou frappe-moi. Fais ce que tu veux, mais réagis ! J'ai aucune envie de me taper la honte ni de faire des histoires alors qu'on est là depuis deux heures. »

Par la suite, en compagnie des Altin et d'Evgeny, le couple déjeuna, puis passa l'après-midi dans le grand salon auprès de ses hébergeurs, se pliant sagement au programme visiblement établi avant son arrivée. Ainsi, Yurio apprit à jouer aux échecs grâce à son petit-ami, et l'affronta, ainsi que Zoria et Veltana, essuyant malgré sa concentration trois défaites consécutives. Lui qui détestait perdre, et dont les jeux de société n'étaient pas le fort, accusa même Otabek de lui avoir menti à propos des règles, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire quasi-collectif, excluant Arkhan - bien plus taciturne encore qu'il n'en avait l'air - et Zarina, qui dévoilait à présent son naturel atrabilaire et ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs au blond. Celui-ci, durant l'activité suivante, n'eut pas beaucoup plus de chance que lors de la précédente, et se fit violence pour ne pas exploser après avoir, à nouveau, perdu à plusieurs reprises, au poker cette fois. Il ne trouva consolation que pendant la dernière partie, car son acolyte l'aida discrètement à jouer les bonnes cartes, lui permettant de remporter, enfin, une victoire. A présent, il était environ dix-sept heures trente, et tous les sept étaient installés sur les canapés et fauteuils se trouvant autour de la grande table basse, sur laquelle étaient ouverts plusieurs épais albums photos, que la charmante « mère-poule » avait absolument tenu à montrer à son invité. Par politesse, il avait accepté, mais ne le regrettait pas, car les clichés représentant son compagnon étant enfant étaient pour certains très drôles, pour d'autres adorables, et il devait avouer qu'il passait un moment plutôt agréable à les regarder.

\- « N'est-il pas à croquer ? Minauda Zoria en tombant sur une photographie de son fils à onze ans, vêtu de vêtements d'hiver, des patins aux pieds, posant fièrement près de l'entrée de l'étendue de glace où il s'était entraîné des années durant.

\- Trop mignon ! Répondit Yurio, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, jetant une œillade amusée à l'intéressé, qui souriait, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à sa mère. Madame, vous en avez d'autres ? Si oui, j'aimerais beaucoup les voir.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie. Otabek, s'il te plaît, va chercher ton album. Il doit être près de ceux de tes sœurs, ou sur l'étagère réservée à ta collection de livres. »

Le brun, on ne peut plus soulagé que les choses se déroulent bien pour le moment, opina et se leva, se dirigeant vers une pièce annexe. À peine y eut-il disparu que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Immédiatement, Evgeny quitta sa place pour aller ouvrir.

\- « Oh, ce doivent être eux ! Dit joyeusement Veltana, se mettant debout tout comme le reste des occupants des lieux.

\- Je peux me permettre de te demander de qui il s'agit ? D'autres invités ? Questionna le Russe à son adresse, préférant lui parler plutôt qu'à sa cadette qui était bien moins sympathique et sociable.

\- Oui. Ce sont Ilyane, la promise de mon frère, Bakhti, son oncle, et Andreï, son père, répondit la jeune femme, béate. Nous ne vous l'avons pas dit pour conserver l'effet de surprise, mais nous les avons invités dès que nous avons su que vous alliez venir ici ! Ils dînent tous avec nous ce soir, afin que les futurs mariés se rencontrent... Se retrouvent, en fait, étant donné qu'ils se sont connus étant petits. C'est tellement romantique ! »

Yurio, estomaqué, écarquilla lentement les yeux, son cœur loupant un battement. L'affreuse impression pesante qui l'avait assailli dès qu'il était entré dans cette maison, mais qu'il n'était pas parvenu à définir, venait de prendre tout son sens : lui et son amant s'étaient littéralement jetés dans un chausse-trape. Ils avaient été trop confiants, avaient pensé être en mesure de retourner la situation à leur avantage en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et à présent, on tendait au fils prodigue un guet-apens si savamment orchestré qu'il allait avoir toutes les peines du monde à s'en extraire ! Alarmé - et heureusement totalement ignoré par les autres personnes présentes, sans quoi son agitation aurait provoqué des soupçons -, le blond chercha désespérément du regard son ami, lequel entra dans son champ de vision à l'instant même où les nouveaux arrivants pénétraient dans le living-room, accueillis à grands renforts de boniments et politesses en tous genres. Et soudain, Otabek, à la vue des convives inattendus, eut une réaction si étrange qu'elle freina son compagnon - qui s'apprêtait à le rejoindre - dans son élan : il se figea, entrouvrit les lèvres, et lâcha le classeur débordant qu'il tenait. L'objet heurta le parquet avec un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter tout le monde, tandis que se dispersaient sur le bois ciré un certain nombre de photos. Mais l'auteur de cet incident ne bougea pas pour autant, comme statufié, et sentit, à son tour, l'indéniable piège se refermer sur lui.

* * *

 **Si cette troisième partie vous a plus, je vous invite à me faire part de vos avis, critiques, et conseils ! Merci de votre attention, j'ai hâte de lire vos "reviews" !**


	4. To the chaos inside

_Привет !_

 _À nouveau, je vous prie de me pardonner pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce quatrième chapitre : mon temps libre étant assez limité, lorsque j'écris, je m'efforce de me concentrer sur la qualité de mes textes plutôt que sur ma rapidité rédactionnelle. En tout état de cause, j'espère que " **To the chaos inside** " vous plaira ! Encore merci pour vos " **reviews** ", qui me font toujours autant plaisir, et à très vite !_

 _ **Les personnages dont il est question dans cet écrit sont protégés par un copyright et ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits relatifs à ces protagonistes fictifs étant détenus par le studio MAPPA**_ _(bien que certains soient de mon invention)._

* * *

L'album empli de clichés représentant, par dizaines, les joies et les souvenirs du passé avait heurté le sol, aussi sûrement que la stupéfaction avait frappé Otabek de plein fouet. Pétrifié, il entendit à peine son père lorsque ce dernier lui ordonna sèchement de ramasser les photos gisant sur le parquet, puis une seconde voix masculine retentit fortement :

\- « Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! »

Il s'agissait du dénommé Andreï. C'était un très bel homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, qu'il portait en catogan, dont le visage aux traits marqués indiquait qu'il était âgé d'un peu moins de cinquante ans et les vêtements élégants qu'il jouissait de certains moyens financiers. Le fait qu'il se trouve en ce lieu induisait déjà un grand nombre de facteurs de danger, mais lorsqu'il s'avança vers le patineur Kazakh, il dévoila un autre individu, jusqu'ici dissimulé derrière lui et dont la présence s'avérait potentiellement compromettante. C'était Bakhti Bayakev, frère cadet du père de la promise d'Otabek et coach de patinage de ce dernier... Du moins, il l'avait été jusqu'à ce que son élève, il y a trois ans, ne décide de s'établir en Russie. Les bras croisés, l'expression grave, cet entraîneur à l'impressionnante carrure couvait d'un regard rude le jeune adulte ayant été son disciple... Lequel, à l'instant même où il paraissait sur le point de recouvrer le contrôle de son corps paralysé par l'affolement, fut gratifié d'une franche étreinte de la part d'Andreï, qui s'exclama, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres :

\- « _El çempïonı_ * ! Tu as tant changé ! Enfant, déjà, tu étais beau, mais aujourd'hui... Quel adonis ! Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si nous nous étions croisés dans la rue. Comment vas-tu ?

* * *

 _* « **El çempïonı** » : signifie « **champion du pays** » en Kazakh._

* * *

\- Je... Je vais bien... Et vous...? Répondit, ou plutôt balbutia, le concerné, son regard atterré rivé vers le vide tandis que les bras de son interlocuteur l'enserraient.

\- Pour le mieux ! Répondit l'éventuel beau-père, avant de reculer puis poser promptement ses paumes sur les épaules de son cadet, y imprimant une légère secousse affectueuse. L'étonnement de nous revoir, mon frère, ma fille et moi, après tant d'années t'as fait lâcher prise, on dirait ! Je vais t'aider. »

Sur ces mots, le presque quinquagénaire s'accroupit, entraînant son futur gendre avec lui, et se mit à rassembler les clichés éparpillés de-ci, de-là. Pendant ce temps, Zoria, Zarina, Veltana, Arkhan, Evgeny, Bakhti et Ilyane discutaient, ainsi, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua les tremblements des mains du promis, moins encore son teint pâle... Hormis Yurio, qui, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'urgence, l'observait intensément. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son amant afficher un air si épouvanté. Étant donné la situation actuelle et la soudaineté de ce coup de théâtre, qu'il soit déphasé n'avait rien de surprenant, en revanche, il s'avérait étrange, voire alarmant, que son expression faciale évoque davantage la peur que la stupeur. Par ailleurs, ce qui se produit ensuite fit tomber un silence de plomb sur la petite assemblée : Otabek, ayant achevé de ranger les photographies, s'était relevé, avait abandonné l'album sur un guéridon, puis avait tourné les talons et quitté prestement la pièce, empruntant pour ce faire la porte vitrée menant à l'arrière-cour, l'immense jardin et le verger. Son départ fut bien entendu ressenti par sa famille comme un innommable manque de respect envers les nouveaux arrivants, principalement à l'égard de sa future femme qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de saluer, mais Yurio, par miracle, parvint à trouver les mots justes pour apaiser le courroux de ses hôtes. Et, la minute suivante, il déambulait à l'extérieur, un verre d'eau en main, à la recherche de son petit-ami. Sous le couvert ombragé des charmilles, frondaisons fleuries et autres boqueteaux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, le Russe craignait de s'égarer avant d'avoir localisé le fugitif, néanmoins, il le débusqua quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, l'avisant cramponné d'une main au mince tronc d'un petit arbre fruitier bordé de buissons.

\- « Bordel ! La prochaine fois, planque-toi encore plus loin ! S'emporta le blond une fois aux côtés de son camarade. J'ai bien cru que je te retrouverais jamais dans ce foutu labyrinthe ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de déguerpir comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu fais une crise de panique ?

\- Non... Je veux dire... Je suis... Ça va, bredouilla le brun, dont le teint était blême et le souffle court. J'ai juste la nausée. Ne reste pas là, s'il te plaît...

\- T'as quand même pas honte d'être malade devant moi ? On habite ensemble, c'est pas comme si on s'était jamais refilé mutuellement une grippe ou une autre saloperie du genre ! Lança l'ex-Moscovite, levant les yeux au ciel. T'as pas digéré les « _Mantı_ »(*) de ce midi, c'est ça ? Ou alors, voir les trois zigotos débarquer t'as tellement foutu les jetons que ton cœur et ton estomac ont fait un looping ? Questionna-t-il, juste avant que son interlocuteur ne tousse et se courbe vivement vers les petits bosquets se trouvant là, où il vomit abondamment.

* * *

 _(*) « **Mantı** » : il s'agit d'un ensemble de petites ravioles farcies à la viande, lesquelles, au Kazakhstan, contiennent de l'agneau haché (plus rarement du bœuf ou du cheval) et que l'on assaisonne avec du poivre noir ou du piment rouge moulu, ainsi qu'une sauce au beurre et à la crème aigre, parfois à l'oignon, ou à l'ail. Ces bouchées vapeur d'origine Turque que l'on retrouve dans beaucoup de cuisines du monde, principalement celles d'Asie Centrale, sont élaborées autrement et portent des noms différents selon les pays : au Japon, on les appelle « **gyoza** », tandis qu'en Corée du Sud, on les connait sous l'appellation « **mandu** », alors qu'en Russie, elles sont nommées « **pelmenis** », etc._

* * *

Le benjamin, à présent plus inquiet encore, soupira, et glissa doucement sa paume sur le dos de son acolyte, rajoutant :

\- On dirait que j'arrive pile au bon moment avec ce verre d'eau. Cela dit, une fois ta vidange terminée, va falloir que tu t'expliques ! »

L'intéressé ne put répondre qu'au terme de longues et désagréables minutes, une fois que ses éprouvants hauts-le-cœur eurent cessé et que la douleur au creux de son estomac eut partiellement disparue.

\- « C'est un désastre, dit-il fébrilement tout en se redressant, s'accordant une poignée de secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant d'avaler d'une traite l'eau que lui tendait son compagnon, s'armant de la dernière gorgée pour se gargariser avant de la recracher âprement sur le sol herbeux.

\- T'as deviné ça tout seul, gros malin ? Rétorqua le plus jeune. Évidemment que c'est une catastrophe ! Mais avant qu'on élabore un nouveau plan pour se sortir de cette merde, j'ai une question à te poser : ce type, là... Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est Bakhti, ton ancien coach, non ? Ça a eu l'air de te terroriser de le revoir. Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes « quittés » en mauvais termes ? Ou alors t'as eu des problèmes avec lui ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis à angoisser et que tu t'es carapaté d'un coup ? »

Otabek, l'air hagard, ne répondit pas, fixant le gazon verdoyant et impeccablement tondu. Ce n'est que lorsque la main de son amant emprisonna doucement la sienne qu'il recouvrit ses esprits, et releva ses yeux obscurs vers ceux, bien plus pâles, qui le questionnaient.

\- « Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, souffla-t-il, tout en se dégageant de la poigne délicate. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- T'es sérieux là ? S'offusqua son locuteur, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, riposta le concerné, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Mais tu débloques, ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu refuses de me confier quelque chose ?!

\- Depuis que j'ai le droit d'avoir mon libre-arbitre et de ne pas baser mes décisions uniquement sur tes désirs !

\- Pardon ?! Je t'ai jamais demandé de céder à tous mes caprices ! Si t'en fais souvent « qu'à ma tête », c'est ta faute, pas la mienne ! Se défendit le plus jeune, scandalisé. T'as décidé de me balancer maintenant tout ce que tu me reproches alors qu'on a des conneries beaucoup plus urgentes à régler ?! Et puis ça t'arracherait la langue de m'avouer pourquoi t'as la pétoche face à ton ex-coach ?!

\- Je ne te reproche rien du tout ! Je me suis contenté de répondre à ta question ! Cesse un peu de tout rapporter à ta petite personne, et pour une fois, à défaut de te faire l'oreille attentive à mes attentes, prends-les en considération ! Contre-attaqua le Kazakh, haussant le ton. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de la famille Bayakev, qu'il s'agisse d'Ilyane, de Bakhti ou d'Andreï ! Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus !

\- Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, « pour une fois » ?! Comment tu peux oser me sortir un truc pareil ?! Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est justement parce que je prends toujours en compte ce que tu ressens !

\- Pas aux moments où j'en ai réellement besoin ! La preuve : je viens de te dire que je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet, et non seulement, tu continues à vouloir m'y forcer, mais tu persévères à t'en défendre !

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, abruti ! Je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ! Si tu me dis rien, comment je peux t'aider ?!

\- J'AI DIT NON, YURI ! SI TU M'AS ACCOMPAGNÉ POUR FAIRE OFFICE DE BOULET PLUTÔT QUE DE SOUTIEN, TU PEUX RENTRER CHEZ TOI ! Hurla Otabek, le verre vide qu'il tenait heurtant violemment la pelouse moelleuse, laquelle ne le fut pas suffisamment pour amortir la chute de l'objet, qui se brisa. »

Yurio, choqué, entrouvrit les lèvres, mais ne rétorqua pas immédiatement, se contentant de toiser son amant tout en s'efforçant de ne pas lui laisser deviner à quel point ces mots l'avaient blessé.

\- « Tu veux dire « chez nous », finit-il par cracher, poings serrés, jaugeant l'autre avec une amertume qu'il avait bien du mal à dissimuler. Parce qu'au cas où t'aurais oublié, c'est pour « nous » qu'on est là. Tu veux pas que j'insiste, et tu préfères te taire ? Ok, je ferme ma gueule, quant à toi, t'as plutôt intérêt à t'excuser pour ce que tu viens de dire : c'était cruel. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Otabek Altin, articula le blond, se rapprochant d'une façon assez menaçante et enfonçant le bout de son index entre les pectoraux de son interlocuteur, qui paraissait mortifié. On va retourner là-bas, immédiatement, et recommencer à jouer la comédie devant ce petit public qui a l'air bien lancé pour nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! D'abord, tu vas t'excuser de t'être barré comme un foutu _truslivyy_ ** pendant que je continuerais de faire bonne figure, et ensuite, à la fin du dîner, tu vas t'isoler avec ton père pour négocier ! C'est notre seule chance de faire bouger un peu les choses avant que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de nous foutre vraiment au pied du mur ! Si ça arrive, pas sûr qu'on s'en sorte : ça ruinerait tous nos efforts, nos espoirs aussi ! T'as envie de vivre de ta passion jusqu'à décider toi-même d'arrêter ?! Tu veux qu'on puisse continuer d'habiter ensemble, en tant que couple, et que le reste du monde nous laisse patiner et baiser en paix ?! Quant à ton ancien entraîneur, si tu lui en veux autant pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça te ferait pas plaisir de lui causer du tort ?! Bien sûr que si, alors reprends-toi ! Et quand tu sentiras que tu vas encore craquer, envoie-moi un signal pour que je vole à ton secours, plutôt que de fuir ! T'as pas l'air de bien te rendre compte que je suis pas seulement là pour faire joli ! Je veux jouer un rôle réel dans cette histoire, parce que notre vie commune est vraiment importante pour moi, et parce que j'imagine pas mon avenir sans toi ! Faut que je te le fasse savoir de combien de façons différentes, et combien de fois en deux jours, pour que tu te le rentres dans le crâne ?! Je t'aime ! »

* * *

 _** « **Truslivyy** » : signifie « **trouillard** », « **froussard** » ou « **couard** » en Russe._

* * *

Sur ces mots, le blond fit volte-face, se mettant à avancer à grands pas en direction de la villa. Le brun, quant à lui, resta figé, regardant s'éloigner cet homme qu'il chérissait et qui, malgré les grandes difficultés qu'il rencontrait depuis toujours à exprimer oralement ses sentiments, venait de s'affranchir de cette pudeur affective afin de lui administrer un remède dont il était indéniable qu'il serait miraculeux : lui dire explicitement, pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre, qu'il l'aimait, sans user pour ce faire de démonstrations physiques d'affection ou de phrases tendres mais maladroites lui permettant de ne pas avoir à prononcer ces deux mots si significatifs. Et l'aîné, bien que toujours rongé par la crainte, était aussi touché que reconnaissant à son conjoint d'avoir osé à cet instant tenir ces tendres propos, car, au-delà de l'avoir ému, cette locution lui avait redonné un semblant de confiance, dont il avait cruellement besoin. Profondément, il inspira, puis expira, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de la timide intrépidité qu'il sentait lui revenir.

Durant des heures, le dîner se prolongea, et fut rythmé par une succession de conversations aussi exagérément courtoises qu'incroyablement insipides, auxquelles Otabek fit néanmoins de son mieux pour participer tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les réguliers accès de tachycardie qui l'assaillaient, ainsi que les sueurs froides, provoquées par l'angoisse persistante, qui ne cessaient de le léser. Quant à Yurio, malgré le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais autant ennuyé, il tentait de s'intéresser aux sujets évoqués, une initiative qui sembla être appréciée par la mère de son compagnon et lui permit de prendre connaissance de quelques informations qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors... Comme le fait que, dans la culture Kazakhe, un mariage ne se résume pas uniquement à la signature d'un contrat lors d'une journée de festivités, mais s'effectue en plusieurs étapes aussi distinctes qu'indispensables.

La première, et la plus importante, se nomme « la demande » : le père souhaitant marier son fils sélectionne une jeune femme dont il revendique la main à ses tuteurs, et si ceux-ci formulent une réponse positive, leur fille devient officiellement fiancée. La seconde phase, appelée « l'appariement », fait office de confirmation du début des rites d'union, et consiste en une visite du père du garçon à marier, accompagné de quelques proches, chez les parents de la promise. Là, le maître de maison et son invité entament des négociations à propos de la dot - qui comporte habituellement un appartement, des meubles et de l'électroménager -, ainsi que concernant le « prix de la fiancée », dû par le père du prétendant et dont le montant est généralement compris entre mille et trois mille dollars, mais peut grimper jusqu'à plus de cinq mille pour les familles les plus aisées... Un coût toujours affecté par l'intelligence, le niveau d'éducation, les compétences et la région de naissance de la future épouse. La troisième étape porte le nom évocateur de « mariage de la fiancée », une célébration - consacrée à la demoiselle, sa famille et une partie des proches de celui qui sera bientôt son époux - qui peut s'étendre sur plusieurs jours comme sur un seul, toujours effectuée après « l'appariement » et avant l'union religieuse réelle... Laquelle, en qualité de quatrième phase, est immédiatement suivie par la toute dernière : la nuit de noces.

Ce n'est que lorsque ceci fut évoqué avec plus ou moins de subtilité que Yurio, submergé d'une bouffée de colère, prêta réellement attention à Ilyane... Et dut admettre - même si cette constatation lui déplaisait au plus haut point - qu'Otabek et elle auraient formé un couple assez harmonieux. En effet, la jeune Kazakhe s'avérait discrète et spirituelle, tout aussi douce qu'aimable, incontestablement cultivée, et, par-dessus tout, ravissante, avec son visage délicat entouré de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et ses grands yeux d'un marron profond. Ainsi, le Russe - dont la jalousie était si impétueuse qu'elle commençait à lui provoquer des maux de tête - ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du faciès souriant de la demoiselle, et aurait tout donné pour, si ce n'est l'enfermer dans un placard, au moins lui bander les yeux, afin qu'elle cesse de jeter ces brèves œillades répétitives, énamourées et enjôleuses à Otabek. Lequel, pour faire bonne mesure, lui adressait régulièrement un sourire, contribuant à renforcer la contrariété de son petit-ami. C'est à ce moment que Zoria, révérencieuse, questionna Andreï :

\- « J'espère que je ne me suis pas montrée inconvenante, en prenant l'initiative de vous convier à un dîner avant même que les préparatifs relatifs au mariage d'Ilyane aient débuté. Auquel cas, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, et vous prie de ne pas me tenir rigueur de ce manque de discernement.

\- Madame, je vous sais gré d'une telle sollicitude, mais je vous assure que nous ne sommes en aucun cas offensés par votre invitation, répondit le concerné, sur un ton tout aussi exagérément respectueux. Bien au contraire : sans aucun doute, la tradition est importante, mais, de nos jours, lorsqu'il s'agit d'une union, il est d'autant plus capital de tisser des liens solides entre les deux familles.

\- Sans compter que les futurs mariés se connaissent déjà, renchérit Bakhti, balayant de son regard naturellement sévère les deux intéressés, qui piquèrent un fard. Nous réunir autour d'une table et les mettre en présence l'un de l'autre avant la cérémonie ne constitue donc pas une réelle entorse à nos règles ancestrales. Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Plisetsky ? »

Le natif de Moscou, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à son envie de sauter à la gorge de l'adorable Ilyane et ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que cet homme - qui semblait tant apeurer son conjoint - s'adresse directement à lui, braqua ses yeux de jade vers le coach, et battit des cils quelques secondes avant de répondre la première chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit :

\- « J'en pense que j'ai été ravi d'apprendre comment se déroulent les mariages dans votre culture. Mais à mon avis, Ota' apprécierait que vous parliez d'autre chose. Comme de la pluie et du beau temps par exemple. »

Aussitôt, une sorte de silence outré tomba sur la petite assemblée, ceci étant, la « Fée » prit conscience de son erreur juste à temps pour la rectifier.

\- « Excusez-moi, c'était grossier, dit-il, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirant brièvement en une sorte de rictus gêné. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il doit... Qu'ils doivent, sa future femme et lui, être stressés par le fait de n'entendre parler que de ça, et qu'ils seraient sûrement plus à l'aise si le sujet était évité. »

Durant un instant supplémentaire, pas âme qui vive ne parla, puis Evgeny, qui s'était jusqu'ici contenté de communiquer par des acquiescements polis, dédia ses premiers mots de la soirée à l'auteur des propos maladroits et impertinents qui venaient de jeter un froid :

\- « Votre évocation de la météo me rappelle à quel point les hivers sont rudes, à Saint-Pétersbourg, à l'instar de ceux du Kazakhstan durant lesquels sont bien souvient enregistrées des températures négatives. Parlez-nous donc de cette grande cité ! Vous aussi, monsieur Otabek, exprimez-vous : après-tout, vous y vivez depuis trois années. »

Cette interrogation, tout à fait fortuite, sauva la situation. Du reste, les heures défilèrent avec lenteur, d'autant plus lorsque, une fois que les invités furent partis, Arkhan accepta de s'isoler avec son fils, qui lui avait discrètement soumis cette requête. Yurio, rassuré de constater que son amant avait recouvré le sens des priorités - bien qu'il ait toujours l'air aussi bouleversé -, s'éclipsa aussitôt dans le jardin, et y attendit patiemment, profitant du calme apaisant de la nuit glaciale pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'environ soixante-dix minutes plus tard, et une fois que toutes les lumières de la villa furent éteintes - à l'exception de celles disposées de ci-de là sur le sol verdoyant, alimentées tout au long de la journée par la lumière du soleil - que son conjoint le rejoignit, prenant place à ses côtés sur l'herbe légèrement humide.

\- « Alors ? Questionna le blond au terme de quelques longues secondes, sur le ton le plus confiant possible malgré son appréhension. T'as réussi à négocier ?

\- Oui, souffla son ami sans le regarder, ramenant un genou contre son torse et y appuyant son avant-bras. En premier lieu, j'ai tenté de tout simplement lui parler de mon métier et de son importance à mes yeux. Mais, bien entendu, il a deviné immédiatement que je cherchais à me dérober et est entré dans le vif du sujet, tout en m'informant, comme je l'avais escompté, qu'il était prêt à faire des concessions si je lui proposais une alternative convenable. J'ai donc dû lui promettre de remporter l'Or au prochain Grand Prix, en échange de quoi je serais autorisé à ne pas épouser Ilyane, poursuivre ma carrière et rester vivre à Saint-Pétersbourg...

\- C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma le cadet, soulagé, avant de se rembrunir en remarquant que son interlocuteur affichait toujours une expression sombre. Ota', t'es pas content ? C'est ce qu'on attendait ! Il te suffit de rafler cette foutue médaille d'Or à la finale de Décembre, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

\- Justement, Yuri. Gagner cette année est mon désir le plus cher, mais... Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire comme conneries, c'est dingue. Il y a un faux contact quelque part là-haut, c'est pas possible autrement, répliqua le plus jeune, tout en tapotant du plat de la main le crâne de son conjoint, qui daigna enfin le regarder. _Vyshe golovu, moy dorogoy_ !*** Pendant les trois dernières saisons, tu t'es maintenu presque en tête du classement mondial, juste derrière le porcelet, moi, Victor, et cet abruti de Jean-Jacques Leroy, donc, cette année, étant donné que tu es qualifié d'office pour représenter le Kazakhstan, tu fais déjà partie de ceux qui prendront part aux compétitions internationales. À partir de là, tout ce que t'as à faire pour accéder à la Finale du Grand Prix, c'est rester dans le Top 6 ! Et tu peux même faire encore mieux que ça : imagine comme ta carrière décollerait si tu remportais à la fois les « Mondiaux », en établissant un record en court ou en libre, et les deux championnats auxquels tu vas participer ! Ça serait du jamais-vu, et t'aurais plus qu'à te défoncer dans la dernière ligne droite, sachant que t'auras déjà un sacré bagage avantageant derrière toi ! Enfin... Je m'égare un peu, là. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'en es capable. Bien plus que la plupart de nos concurrents.

* * *

 _*** « **Vyshe golovu, moy dorogoy** » : une expression Russe qui se traduit littéralement par « **plus haut, la tête, mon cher/mon chéri** » mais équivaut à notre « **haut-les-cœurs, mon cher ami/mon chéri** »._

* * *

\- Il n'y a pas que les challenges préliminaires au Grand Prix qui m'inquiètent... Oui, je suis doué, mais, qui sait, peut-être pas suffisamment pour prétendre à ce titre consécratif que je dois absolument obtenir, finalement ?

\- Tu continues à dire n'importe quoi, rechigna le benjamin, donnant une bourrade affable à son allocutaire puis se déplaçant afin de se retrouver face à lui. T'as remarqué que tu te dévalorises constamment, depuis un moment ? Ça a l'air de rien, dit comme ça, mais c'est sûrement à cause de ce manque de confiance en toi que tu t'es loupé lors des derniers concours. Tu y as pensé ? Ce genre d'état d'esprit, c'est très mauvais pour les sportifs de haut niveau. Je sais que c'est pas facile tous les jours de garder le moral, mais t'as du talent, tu travailles dur, et, même si tu n'en as pas conscience, t'as atteint un niveau juste incroyable ! Je dis pas ça seulement pour te rassurer, mais parce que j'ai passé pas mal de temps pendant les trente-six derniers mois à m'entraîner avec toi, et que, souvent, je me suis dit que j'avais intérêt à me méfier, parce que tu devenais encore plus brillant après chacune de nos séances... Et beaucoup plus souple, aussi. Sérieux, t'es presque aussi élastique que moi, maintenant ! Bref, si t'as vraiment la niaque, personne pourra t'empêcher de monter sur la première marche du podium.

\- Personne, dis-tu ? Questionna le brun, esquissant alors un sourire piteux, aussi tendre que navré. Pourtant, il y a quelqu'un qui le peut. Victor, Yuuri, Jean-Jacques et les autres sont certes des adversaires redoutables, mais le plus dangereux d'entre tous, c'est toi. Yuri Plisetsky, la « Fée Russe », trois fois médaillé d'Or aux championnats du monde Junior, premier patineur de toute l'histoire de notre discipline à avoir remporté la finale du Grand Prix ISU dés ses débuts en Senior, tout en s'appropriant la même année le record du monde en programme court, puis s'imposant les deux saisons suivantes en tant que lauréat, de l'Argent puis du Bronze... Sans oublier ton excellent classement aux deux derniers championnats du monde et le fait que tu demeures, malgré le temps qui passe, l'un des grands favoris... Peut-être ai-je une chance de réussir à te surpasser... Mais je ne suis plus certain d'avoir réellement l'étoffe d'un vainqueur. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, quel adulateur, même armé d'autant de motivation que faire se puisse, peut espérer surclasser son modèle ?

\- Otabek, soupira le Russe, dégageant d'un geste impatient les longues mèches qui masquaient l'un de ses yeux opalins avant de se saisir des mains de son compagnon. Arrête un peu. Là, tu divagues complètement. Où est passée ton assurance ? Celle qui dégoulinait par tous les pores de ta peau et qui, au début, m'intimidait tellement que j'avais du mal à te regarder franchement, même de loin ? Tu te rappelles de la tronche que j'ai tirée au moment où tu m'as fixé pendant genre cinq secondes après avoir refusé l'invitation de « JJ la girouette » ? Ton regard m'a troublé au point que, comme un crétin, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à te dire que « tu veux ma photo ? ». D'ailleurs, à l'époque, avant même qu'on se soit adressé la parole pour la première fois, je me disais souvent que t'étais une vraie énigme, comme gars : aussi humble que sûr de toi, et discret que t'en pouvais plus en société alors que, sur la glace, bordel, t'éclipsais tout le monde par ta passion et l'éloquence de ton coup de patin ! Où tu les as foutus, cet aplomb incroyable et cette fausse austérité qui cachaient en fait une gentillesse et un charme carrément mortels ? Et comment tu peux ne pas te rendre compte de ton génie ? T'es le seul patineur « marginal » de notre génération qui a réussi là où tous les autres réfractaires aux règles pré-établies se sont cassé la gueule ! Quant à ton statut de « Héros du Kazakhstan », tu l'as acquis en claquant des doigts, peut-être ? Non, t'as réussi à te démarquer parce que tu savais que... Comment t'as dit ça, ce matin, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Parce que tu savais que « l'anticonformisme n'est pas forcément synonyme d'échec ». T'avais que treize ans quand t'as décrété que tu ferais rien comme les autres, et t'as eu raison : aujourd'hui, y a que toi qui peux te vanter d'être devenu un grand nom du patinage en ayant carrément envoyé bouler le protocole et les codes de ce sport. T'as toutes les cartes en main pour gagner, surtout celles qui peuvent te permettre de me battre, parce que j'ai beau être un compétiteur et posséder un talent inné, j'ai une énorme faiblesse : quand je « danse », je galère à véhiculer d'autres émotions que ma combativité ou mon audace naturelles sans faire auparavant un énorme travail sur mon mental, tout ça à cause de mon manque total de sensibilité artistique. Je sais que tu penses que j'en ai, mais je t'assures que tu te plantes, parce que, sur la glace comme ailleurs, je suis quasi-incapable d'être à l'aise avec mes sentiments, alors avec le fait de les transmettre... Par contre, toi, tu sais faire ça, et, en prime, t'oses la poésie. Peu importe la musique sur laquelle tu patines, toutes tes chorés racontent une histoire, ta façon de bouger et ton aura sont romanesques... Ça te donne un putain d'avantage. Ah ! Et en ce qui concerne ton idée reçue débile comme quoi « un adulateur peut pas surclasser son modèle », ou un truc du genre... Déjà, t'as eu l'air de faire allusion à moi, alors je t'arrêtes tout de suite : tu me vénères peut-être en tant que sportif, mais je suis ton petit-ami avant d'être ton rival sur le plan professionnel, donc vient pas me parler d'admiration pour justifier ta trouille. Et ensuite... Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? Comment ça, un fan a aucune chance de rétamer son idole ? « Mister Katsudon » est la preuve vivante que ça n'a rien d'impossible ! Ce grassouillet aux jolis yeux bridés a toujours été raide dingue de Victor, pourtant, ça l'a pas empêché de tellement progresser qu'il a fini par devenir meilleur que lui, en à peine une saison ! C'est pas de la magie, mais de la volonté tout ce qu'il y a de plus bête : il a juste décidé de se sortir enfin les doigts du... Enfin, t'as compris, quoi ! »

Cette tirade fut suivie d'un silence pensif, que l'aîné finit par abroger tout en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de son compère, qui n'avait pas relâché sa poigne affectueuse.

\- « Je suis touché que tu croies en moi à ce point, Yuri. Je ferais de mon mieux. Néanmoins, si j'y parviens... Au-delà du fait que cela mettra fin à nos problèmes actuels, pourras-tu supporter que je t'aies surpassé ?

\- Si tu me bats, ça foutra un sacré coup à mon ego, c'est sûr, admit le concerné. Mais d'un autre côté, on a pas le choix si on veut que ta famille te lâche avec cette histoire de mariage. J'avais déjà réfléchi à ça... Et je pense que je serais même capable de faire volontairement des erreurs au libre si le décompte des points après le court ne t'es pas favorable. Ça me permettra à la fois de te laisser gagner et de m'assurer une marche. C'est vrai que remporter encore une fois l'Argent, ou, dans le pire des cas, le Bronze, ça m'emmerderait, mais j'en mourrais pas, et ma carrière non plus... Par contre, te connaissant, tu serais hyper vexé que je fasse exprès de me viander par anticipation.

\- Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point, acquiesça le plus âgé. Si je remportais la victoire par, en quelques sortes, « tricherie », cela affecterait beaucoup mon amour-propre. Ceci étant, j'aurais beau présenter les chorégraphies les plus complexes possible, il n'existe tout de même que deux possibilités : soit je parviens à me propulser en tête du classement en effectuant un sans-faute total, majoré par des bonus que je ferais en sorte d'obtenir, soit je commets un impair et prends le risque de dégringoler hors du podium aussitôt que l'un des autres concurrents aura obtenu une note plus élevée que la mienne. N'importe laquelle de ces deux alternatives est susceptible de se concrétiser... Alors, si, au moment voulu, tu brides tes capacités pour m'aider, je ne pourrais pas te tenir rigueur d'avoir voulu parer à toute éventualité...

\- Comme tu dis. N'empêche... On se retrouve dans un sacré merdier.

\- Tiens ? Ta vulgarité refait surface ? Je n'ai plus droit à de longues harangues encourageantes ? Questionna le Kazakh, sur un ton se voulant rieur, mais qui, malgré sa bonne volonté, sonna faux.

\- T'en as pas eu assez ? Rétorqua le second, adressant à son alter-ego un sourire malicieux. Et je te signale que c'est ta faute si je me mets à faire de grands discours mielleux. Tu déteins sur moi, _propustil dramaturg_ !**** »

* * *

 _**** « **Propustil dramaturg** » : signifie « **dramaturge raté** » en Russe._

* * *

Alors, sans un mot, Otabek se leva. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux entraient dans sa chambre, après avoir traversé la villa à pas de loup. Et, tandis qu'il s'occupait de verrouiller la porte derrière eux, il sentit le torse - vraisemblablement nu - de son conjoint se coller contre son dos, ainsi que ses bras entourer lascivement sa taille.

\- « Que fais-tu dans cette tenue ? Souffla le brun, surpris, abaissant le loquet métallique d'un geste hâtif, mais ne se dérobant pas.

\- Tu m'as promis qu'on passerait un petit moment ensemble cette nuit, répliqua son acolyte, tout en commençant à détacher d'une main les boutons de la chemise que portait son aîné. Tout le monde est couché, non ?

\- Effectivement, à cette heure-ci, ma famille dort à poings fermés, concéda l'intéressé, fermant les yeux et contenant un soupir lorsque son compagnon, une fois qu'il l'eut débarrassé de son haut, laissa ses lèvres s'égarer au creux de son épaule, puis glisser le long de son trapèze jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. À propos de tout à l'heure... Pardonne-moi, pour la façon dont je me suis adressé à toi. C'était injuste et lamentable, je...

\- On oublie. Ok ? Je veux pas y penser. Par contre, il y a autre chose que j'ai très envie de faire, le coupa le plus jeune, glissant l'une de ses paumes sur les pectoraux saillants de son compère et laissant la seconde dériver jusqu'à son ventre musclé. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de nos fringues... À moins que tu veuilles que les tiennes soient trempées. »

L'instant suivant, la spacieuse cabine de douche de la salle de bain se trouvant dans la chambre était investie par le duo. Silencieux, les deux hommes s'y enlacèrent, et laissèrent l'eau brûlante qui ruisselait sur leurs peaux apaiser, au moins durant ce moment, leurs tourments... Jusqu'à ce que le Saint-Pétersbourgeois, tout en renforçant le tendre étau de ses bras autour de la taille athlétique de son ami, ne lance :

\- « Au fait... J'ai reçu un mail de Yakov.

\- Que disait-il ? Questionna le plus âgé, resserrant à son tour son étreinte, cinq de ses doigts demeurant au bas du dos du cadet tandis que les autres s'enfouissaient dans la chevelure d'or. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par « grave » : ce vieux râleur est furieux que je sois parti sans le prévenir, du coup, je me suis fait pourrir. Et apparemment, Aleksey, ton coach, t'en veut aussi à mort.

\- Sapristi... J'ai totalement oublié de l'informer de mon voyage ! Grogna le Kazakh. Et j'imagine qu'ils désirent que nous rentrions au plus vite en Russie ?

\- Exact. Ils veulent qu'on reprenne l'entraînement, en vue du Championnat du Monde, dès ce week-end. Avec toutes ces conneries de mariage, j'avais zappé que cette compét' a lieu fin-Mars... On est début-Février, ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, même si on a déjà préparé et appris par cœur nos programmes depuis un bail. Enfin... Pas le choix.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferais l'acquisition de nos billets demain. Prendre l'avion vendredi matin te conviendrait, malgré l'orage annoncé ?

\- Moi, tu sais, tant que ça peut me permettre de me retrouver de nouveau seul avec toi dans notre appart', je suis même prêt à rentrer au bercail en deltaplane, _moy krolika_ , répondit le benjamin, amusé. Tiens... _Moy krolika_ , ça sonne plutôt bien ! Quoique, _meniñ qoyan_ *****, c'est pas mal aussi... Ok ! Seigneur Altin, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom ! Mais avant de l'officialiser, il faut que je sache quelle version tu préfères. Personnellement, je kiffe les deux ! »

* * *

 _***** « **Moy krolika** » et « ****meniñ qoyan**** » : signifient « **mon lapin** », respectivement en Russe et en Kazakh._

* * *

Aussitôt, le brun éclata de rire, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son locuteur. Lequel, ravi d'être parvenu à dérider quelque peu son condisciple, esquissa un sourire. Néanmoins, l'hilarité du Kazakh ne dura pas, et si le second prit d'abord cette accalmie pour une simple envie de silence, la raison réelle était autre : Otabek, soudain accablé d'une grande fatigue, sentit toute la tension accumulée au cours de cette journée le submerger brusquement, si bien qu'il chancela... Puis, incontrôlablement, fondit en larmes. Honteux, il se fit violence pour tenter d'amoindrir les tremblements nerveux de ses épaules, priant pour que son amant ne perçoive pas ses sanglots au travers du son de l'eau qui s'écoulait fortement du pommeau de douche suspendu. Mais le Russe avait appris au fil du temps à interpréter les attitudes souvent énigmatiques de son camarade, aussi devina-t-il qu'il pleurait, sans compter que - comme toujours dans de tels moments et certainement sans en avoir conscience - le patineur à la peau mate s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La douleur qu'éprouvait le cadet à voir son partenaire dans cet état manqua de le pousser à lui parler, mais il parvint à se taire, conscient que l'autre ne redoutait rien davantage qu'être surpris en flagrant délit de ce qu'il nommait « faiblesse ». Ainsi, Yurio se contenta de caresser doucement son dos, tout en songeant à la suite des événements. Bientôt, tous deux seraient sur le départ, dont la brusque planification s'avérait être un réel soulagement. Pourtant, l'angoisse qui nouait son estomac ne s'amoindrissait pas : leur valeureuse expédition Kazakhstanaise n'avait eu qu'un mince impact sur la menace qui pesait sur eux, et le résultat obtenu grâce à leurs efforts était, pour le moment, loin d'être suffisant à les tirer d'affaire. Bien sûr, si son conjoint brillait lors de la saison qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! Mais rien n'était encore joué, et une zone d'ombre non moins chaotique demeurait : quelle était la raison de l'épouvante du Kazakh à l'égard de la famille Bayakev ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire entre eux ? Par ailleurs, comment les avait-il connus ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Le rapport craintif qu'il avait à leur encontre découlait-il d'un événement dramatique ? Yurio devait absolument le savoir. Et il se jura que, dès leur retour à Saint-Pétersbourg, il ferait en sorte d'obtenir ces réponses.

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre transitif, et espère avoir rapidement l'occasion de lire vos "reviews" !**


	5. Crashing and turning

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _La rédaction de cette cinquième partie a été laborieuse : après quatre semaines de travail au terme desquelles j'étais enfin parvenue à la terminer, mon logiciel de traitement de texte a soudainement décidé de planter... Supprimant par là même mes sauvegardes ainsi que la totalité du contenu de mon document, qu'il m'a par la suite été impossible de récupérer. J'ai donc dû réécrire, de la première à la dernière lettre, " **Crashing and turning** ". Mais aujourd'hui, le voici, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout autant que j'ai adoré l'imaginer en guise de suite à " **All I ever wanted was you** " !_

 ** _Les personnages dont il est question dans cet écrit_** _(à l'exception de ceux de mon invention)_ **_sont protégés par un copyright et ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits relatifs à ces protagonistes fictifs étant détenus par le studio MAPPA._**

* * *

Mercredi, de l'aube au crépuscule, avait été aussi éprouvant que riche en rebondissements, et s'était achevé sur une note abrupte, lorsque Yurio avait annoncé à Otabek que tous deux étaient astreints à faire vol vers la Russie au plus vite, sur ordre de leurs coachs respectifs.  
Ainsi, le jeudi, en début de matinée, le couple avait annoncé son départ, prévu pour le lendemain, à la famille Altin – excluant Arkhan qui était absent –, ainsi qu'à Evgeny. Si les deux plus âgés avaient paru déçus par cette annonce, ils n'avaient en revanche pas montré le moindre signe de surprise... Tout au contraire des petites sœurs du « Héros », qui, aussi choquées que désappointées, n'avaient pas manqué de manifester leur mécontentement :

\- « Comment ?! Tu pars ?! S'était exclamée Veltana, portant ses mains liées à son cœur.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'es là que depuis deux jours ! Tu ne peux pas déjà nous quitter ! Avait renchérit Zarina, outrée, avant de frapper le sol du pied et, tout comme son aînée, se mettre à canonner de questions la cible de sa contrariété.  
\- Allons, soyez raisonnables, avait lancé leur mère, calme mais autoritaire. Tous deux doivent retourner à Saint-Pétersbourg pour s'entraîner. D'ici quelques mois, nous voyagerons afin d'assister aux compétitions auxquelles ils prendront part. Faite preuve de patience.  
\- Mais... Et les épousailles ? Avait minaudé la plus âgée des filles, l'air attristé, appuyée par sa cadette qui s'était remise à trépigner sur place.  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, avait alors objecté Zoria, sur un ton plus sec. Pour lors, votre frère va participer à cette saison sportive, point final. Maintenant, allez vous chausser et enfiler vos manteaux : nous sortons déjeuner. »

Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt fait : les demoiselles avaient immédiatement disparu à l'étage, laissant seuls les quatre adultes. Quelques secondes, la maîtresse de maison était restée silencieuse, puis, une fois certaine que ses filles ne les épiaient pas, avait prit la parole, s'adressant à son fils :

\- « Arkhan m'a informée que vous aviez trouvé un arrangement. Tant mieux. Te demander de mettre un terme à ta carrière, quelle absurdité ! Certes, moi aussi, je serais ravie que tu épouses Ilyane, néanmoins, le patinage artistique demandant beaucoup de temps et d'entraînement, il te serais savamment impossible de concilier à la fois vie professionnelle et conjugale, car ta femme pâtirait de tes absences répétées et du peu de temps que tu aurais à lui accorder, sans compter que ces manquements à tes devoirs de mari constitueraient un innommable affront envers la famille t'ayant confié sa fille... En tout état de cause, je refuse de donner la priorité à la tradition au détriment de ton bonheur, d'autant que tes sœurs auront bientôt atteint l'âge de se fiancer... De quoi perpétuer la tradition tout en satisfaisant ton père. J'ai été très agréablement surprise qu'il ait accepté d'accéder à ta requête, entêté comme il l'est. J'ignore d'où lui est venue cette lubie de te marier avant même tes vingt-cinq ans, mais lorsqu'il m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait la certitude que cela lui permettrait de regagner l'influence qu'il s'imagine avoir perdue... Je n'ai su que répondre, ni comment réagir face à une telle démonstration d'égocentrisme. J'ai bien essayé de lui parler dans l'idée de le raisonner, mais avant que je n'ai pu tenter quoique ce soit, il t'avais déjà contacté, de même concernant Andreï... Je n'y pouvais plus rien. Fort heureusement, tu es parvenu à lui faire entendre raison, néanmoins... Je continue de m'inquiéter pour toi, mon chéri. C'est une promesse périlleuse que tu as faite... En as-tu bien conscience ? Es-tu certain d'être en mesure de l'honorer ? Je ne veux pas dire par là que je ne t'en pense pas capable... Mais c'est tout de même très risqué.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, madame, avait alors claironné Yurio, attirant sur lui les regards de la femme, du vieux chauffeur et de son conjoint. Otabek est de loin le patineur le plus bosseur et débrouillard que je connaisse. Remporter l'Or est un sacré défi, c'est vrai, mais il en a déjà relevé de plus grands. Je suis sûr que s'il s'en donne les moyens, il réussira.  
\- En effet, l'ingéniosité est l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, avait répondu la concernée, esquissant un sourire dont la tendresse indéniablement maternelle avait instantanément déstabilisé son interlocuteur. Tu le connais décidément mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Certes, ta personnalité est, disons... Explosive, et tu as tendance à t'exprimer avant de réfléchir aux conséquences de tes mots, mais, sur ce point, il est évident qu'il s'agit de maladresse : tu es loin d'être foncièrement irrespectueux. Et si mon garçon t'aime, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bon. Je te remercie d'être présent à ses côtés, de lui apporter ton soutien... Il a de la chance de t'avoir rencontré. Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous. »

Le blond, aussi surpris que touché par cette manifestation inattendue de sympathie, s'était empourpré, puis avait remercié la dame. Par la suite, tous les six s'étaient rendus en centre-ville pour se restaurer, et si l'après-midi avait été agréable, la soirée, elle, avait littéralement tourné au drame : en effet, lors de la totalité du dîner, Arkhan – de retour après sa journée de travail – avait pris un malin plaisir à discourir sans relâche à propos de la famille Bayakev, profitant dans le même temps de la propension à l'obséquiosité de son fils pour l'accabler de reproches et de critiques, ignorant royalement son air atterré. Très vite, un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la tablée, seulement rompu par les remarques incessantes et acerbes persiflées par le maître de maison... Jusqu'à ce que Zoria, écœurée par une telle attitude, n'intervienne, défendant son enfant bec et ongles en dépit des règles voulant, dans sa culture, qu'une femme fasse preuve de déférence envers son époux. Bien entendu, cette réaction spontanée avait beaucoup déplu à son destinataire, et une dispute particulièrement véhémente avait aussitôt éclaté. Zarina et Veltana, affolées, n'avaient pas osé prononcer le moindre mot, quant à Otabek, il avait prestement quitté la pièce, fuyant de nouveau. La minute suivante, il avait été rejoint par son compagnon, qui, scandalisé, s'était exclamé :

\- « Bordel de merde, mais c'est quoi, son problème ?! D'où il se permet de te parler comme ça ?! J'y crois pas !  
\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi seul, avait répondu son amant, dos à lui, la voix chevrotante à la fois de rage et de peine. Et oublie ça. Le plus sage est de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien produit.  
\- Pardon ?! Mais tu déconnes ou quoi ?! Tu vas même pas réagir ?! Il vient de passer une demi-heure à t'insulter, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « faisons comme si de rien n'était » ?!  
\- Nous partons de toutes façons demain, ça ne sert à rien d'envenimer les choses en contre-attaquant ! Avait rétorqué le second, plus vivement, se tournant vers son vis-à-vis. Et je connais ce ton, ce regard que tu as : je t'interdis de t'en mêler, c'est clair ?! Maintenant va t'en !  
\- Tu fais rien pour te défendre contre ton propre père, comment tu veux que je réagisse ?! Ça te tuerait de lui dire qu'il a pas à te traiter comme un chien galeux ?! Et non, je bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu m'auras pas donné une raison valable à ta couardise !  
\- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, et j'ai besoin d'être seul, Yuri ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes à ce point ?! Pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande !  
\- Tu recommences avec tes « pour une fois » ?! Je rêve, on est en plein délire là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive putain ?! Depuis hier, t'es imbuvable et complètement à côté de tes pompes !  
\- Très bien ! Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre un mot de ce que je te dis, je vais m'adresser à toi à ta manière ! S'écria l'aîné. Dégage de ma chambre ! Tout de suite ! Casse-toi, ou je te jure que je te fous dehors moi-même ! »

C'est à tout ceci que Yurio songeait à présent, adossé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur bringuebalant dans lequel lui, son petit-ami et leurs bagages se trouvaient. Il y a de cela une heure, leur avion avait atterri à l' _Aéroport International Pulkovo_ (*), et si leurs « au revoir » à la famille Altin, leur départ d'Almaty puis leur vol s'étaient déroulés dans de bonnes conditions d'un point de vue général, le froid coriace qu'avait installé entre eux la situation de crise s'étant déclaré à la villa n'avait absolument pas évolué : depuis la veille, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, l'un ayant toujours l'air aussi déphasé et bouleversé, l'autre rongeant son frein, très en colère. Ce n'est que lorsque l'élévateur fut parvenu à bon port et que le couple s'en extirpa qu'il eut une raison de faire usage de la parole : sur le palier, une surprise l'attendait. Victor et Yuuri étaient là, accompagnés de _Fubuki_ *, leur shiba inu âgé d'un an – qu'ils avaient recueilli peu après le décès de Makkachin -, tous trois postés devant la porte de l'appartement de leurs cadets et cherchant visiblement à déterminer s'ils étaient ou non présents.

* * *

 _(*) « **Aéroport International Pulkovo** » : il s'agit du principal aéroport de Saint-Pétersbourg, qui a la particularité de ne comporter qu'un seul terminal et se situe dans le quartier appelé « **Poulkovo** » à environ dix-sept kilomètres au sud du centre-ville.  
_ _* « **Fubuki** » : un prénom Japonais qui signifie « **tempête de neige** », ici donné à l'animal qui le porte en raison des circonstances de son adoption._ _  
_

* * *

\- « Peut-être qu'ils dorment ! Le jetlag, c'est épuisant ! Lança l'homme aux cheveux platine à l'adresse de son accompagnant, levant l'index comme pour étayer sa théorie, visiblement approuvée par le canidé puisque celui-ci aboya doucement tout en remuant la queue.  
\- Tu crois ? Nous sommes quand même en milieu de matinée, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient toujours couchés, lui répondit le Japonais, esquissant une petite moue tout en caressant doucement le crâne de l'animal au poil roux, qui, toujours enjoué, venait de se dresser sur ses pattes arrières. Sans compter que le décalage horaire entre la Russie et le Kazakhstan est faible : trois heures, tout au plus. Je pense plutôt qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.  
\- Et moi, j'en pense que vous êtes collants ! S'écria alors la « Fée », avançant à grands pas, faisant sursauter le trio qui fit volte-face.  
\- Oh, amazing ! _Nasha para natsional'nyy russkiy-kazakhskiy_ ** ! S'enthousiasma le plus âgé, ravi.  
\- _Qayırlı tañ_ , Otabek ! _Privet_ ***, Yurio ! Renchérit le natif de Hasetsu, souriant, levant une main qu'il agita en guise de salut. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir !  
\- Mais vous êtes sérieux ?! Rétorqua le blond, belliqueux, plaquant sa valise contre le mur le plus proche tout en extirpant un trousseau de clefs de son sac en bandoulière. On s'est posés depuis même pas deux heures, et vous êtes déjà là, à nous guetter avec vos foutus air exaspérants de papas-gâteaux ! Vous avez rien à faire de vos journées, ou quoi ?! D'ailleurs, _buta_ ****, ton accent est merdique, alors nous saluer dans nos langues natales, t'oublies ! Et toi, « Vitya », nous appelle plus jamais comme ça, surtout pas en public : c'est débile, ça me foutrait la honte de ma vie !

* * *

 _** « **Nasha para natsional'nyy russkiy-kazakhskiy** » : se traduit littéralement par « **notre couple/notre paire russo-kazakhe national(e)** »._  
 _*** « **Qayırlı tañ** » et « **Privet** » : signifient, respectivement en Russe et en Kazakh, « **bonjour** » de façon assez informelle, équivalents à notre « **salut** »._  
 _**** « **Buta** » : signifie « **porc** » ou « **cochon** » en Japonais, un surnom parfois donné par Yurio à Yuuri en raison de sa propension naturelle à prendre facilement du poids._

* * *

\- Ne leur fais pas subir ta mauvaise humeur, argua le patineur à la peau mate, très sèchement, avant de s'adresser aux visiteurs. Veuillez nous pardonner pour cet accueil. Notre séjour n'a pas été de tout repos. Être venus nous rendre visite est une attention délicate.  
\- Tiens, tu l'ouvres enfin, toi ?! Dommage que ça soit pour dire des trucs inutiles ! S'emporta le cadet, jetant un regard noir à son compagnon tout en ouvrant à volée le battant qu'il était occupé à déverrouiller. Quant à vous, les « Katsuforov », vous restez déjeuner, alors entrez et posez vos culs, je vais vous trouver à boire puis préparer à bouffer pour nous quatre ! Et plus vite que ça, j'ai pas l'intention de camper dans ce couloir ! »

Les plus âgés, assez déconcertés par le comportement inhabituel de leurs benjamins, échangèrent une œillade soucieuse, avant de hocher la tête et pénétrer dans le logement, précédés de leur acolyte à quatre pattes. Aussitôt, Otabek s'éclipsa pour aller déposer dans la chambre à coucher son bagage, ainsi que celui de son conjoint, lequel fila dans la direction opposée, dont il ne revint que le temps de poser brusquement sur la table basse du salon deux verres, deux canettes de soda et un petit bol d'eau pour Fubuki... Puis il rebroussa chemin, disparaissant sans un mot derrière le passe-plat de la cuisine semi-ouverte.

\- « Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, souffla discrètement l'Asiatique après un bref silence, tournant ses yeux sombres vers son amant, l'air préoccupé. Je ne les ai jamais vu être aussi agressifs l'un envers l'autre... On devrait faire quelque chose.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée d'intervenir... Ceci étant, moi aussi, ça m'inquiète, avoua doucement l'interrogé, également à voix basse, tout en prenant place sur le divan. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas nos affaires... Mais jusqu'ici, on les a épaulés pour tout un tas de choses, alors pourquoi pas pour qu'ils se réconcilient ? Ce n'est certes pas la première fois qu'on a affaire à eux après qu'ils se soient disputé, par contre, ça n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux... Peut-être que si on discute avec eux séparément, on pourra les aider un peu, répondit le brun, esquissant un léger sourire indéniablement affectueux.  
\- Bon. Il faut le dire, comme d'habitude, tes arguments sont convaincants ! Faisons ça, _kobuta-chan_ ***** ! Acquiesça le coach, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirant à leur tour tandis qu'il prenait tendrement la main de son petit-ami, qui était resté debout. Je vais réquisitionner Beka pour le questionner et m'arranger pour le tenir à distance, histoire qu'aucun ne se rende compte de ce qu'on est en train de faire.

* * *

 _***** « **Kobuta-chan** » : en Japonais, le mot « **kobuta** » signifie « **petit cochon** » ou « **petit porcelet** », quant au suffixe « **chan** », il ajoute à ce surnom une touche supplémentaire d'humour, puisque, traditionnellement, il est utilisé en guise de dénomination pour – outre qu'un(e) ami(e) proche, un(e) camarade d'enfance ou un(e) petit(e) ami(e) – des bébés, des enfants... Mais surtout pour les jeunes filles._

* * *

\- Oui, il vaut mieux la jouer fine : si ils devinent qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour s'en mêler, ça risque de déclencher un scandale. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je n'y tiens pas ! La simple idée de mettre en colère ces deux bombes à retardement m'a toujours fait un peu peur, rit le surnommé, le ton toujours aussi feutré.  
\- D'autant plus que, la dernière fois, tu t'es fait assommer ! Je m'en souviens très bien : quand nous sommes rentrés, tu avais une vilaine bosse sur le front, j'ai dû jouer le docteur pour calmer ta migraine ! Tu as été un client très discipliné, bon payeur en prime ! Rajouta malicieusement le Russe, adressant à son complice un clin d'œil enjôleur.  
\- Oh, non, Victor... Ne me reparle pas de cette nuit là, s'il te plaît, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris et j'ose à peine y penser tellement ça me gêne ! S'esclaffa ledit patient, les joues empourprées, profitant de la nécessité de rajuster ses lunettes pour détourner le regard. Et pour cet accident, si je n'étais pas arrivé derrière Yurio sans prévenir alors qu'il cherchait JJ partout dans la salle des fêtes pour le « démolir », selon son expression, je n'aurais pas écopé d'un coup de tête pareil ! D'ailleurs... Je viens tout juste d'y penser, mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils aient aussi soudainement décidé d'aller au Kazakhstan, tous les deux ? Pourquoi maintenant, à une période où la météo est aussi mauvaise ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'hiver soit la saison idéale pour des vacances à Alma... Oh ! Otabek revient ! Fais ce qu'il faut !  
\- C'est le moment d'entrer en scène ! Approuva le quadruple champion, se levant d'un bond et interceptant gaiement le Kazakh lorsque celui-ci atteignit le salon. »

De son côté, Yuuri fila vers la cuisine, y rejoignant son rival de longue date. Celui-ci, occupé à lire une recette sur son téléphone portable, ne remarqua pas qu'il était observé, jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant ne signale courtoisement sa présence :

\- « En tant qu'invité, ça m'ennuie de te laisser préparer seul le déjeuner. Je vais t'assister.  
\- Quoi ?! Jeta hargneusement le Russe. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une tâche que tu peux me confier, insista aimablement le plus âgé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas cuisiner ?  
\- T'es saoulant ! Cracha l'apostrophé, laissant son cellulaire s'échouer durement sur le bord du plan de travail. Sous ton nez, ou plutôt sous ton groin, y a de la viande, des pommes de terre et des légumes, alors à ton avis ?!  
\- Si je me fie seulement à ces ingrédients, il y a des dizaines de possibilités... Mais si tu comptes utiliser toutes les épices que tu as posées à côté, c'est forcément pour faire du bœuf braisé ! Ça tombe bien, je ne le rate jamais ! Répondit joyeusement le Nippon. Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?  
\- Merde, mais tu lâches jamais l'affaire ?! Puisque tu tiens tant à t'incruster, t'as qu'à trancher les oignons ! J'ai toujours aimé te voir chialer ! Rétorqua le plus jeune, déposant brusquement lesdits légumes sur la planche à découper se trouvant là, de même qu'un couteau céramique à petite lame, certain par ailleurs que ses mots durs allaient heurter le bien nommé « patineur au cœur de verre » et le pousser à quitter la pièce. »

Néanmoins, la réaction de la victime surprit beaucoup l'assaillant : tout en esquissant un adorable sourire, le brun hocha la tête, et vint se laver les mains à l'évier avant de se saisir de l'ustensile tranchant, en usant pour inciser et ôter la peau des tubercules odorants, commençant une fois fait à les émincer. Ses gestes, précis, tenaient visiblement de l'habitude, et sa sérénité venait d'ôter au blond presque toute envie de le malmener... Si bien que, suite à quelques minutes de silence et d'inactivité, ce dernier finit par s'approcher farouchement, à la manière d'un chaton sauvage, jusqu'à se placer près de son meilleur ennemi et s'armer à son tour d'un ustensile, en l'occurrence un attendrisseur qu'il ne tarda pas à abattre sur les pièces de viande.

\- « Au fait, finit-il par lancer, sur un ton sec mais moins coléreux. Je t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu savais préparer la bouffe de mon pays. Comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaisses ? Et pourquoi tu pleurniches pas comme une fillette ?  
\- Avoir des lunettes, c'est plutôt pratique dans ce cas de figure : tant que je les porte, les oignons ne peuvent rien contre moi ! Répondit le préposé à la découpe, amusé. Et pour la cuisine, disons que je m'y suis initié en autodidacte, quand j'ai emménagé avec Victor : à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il ne sait toujours pas faire fonctionner son four, et absolument toutes les recettes qu'il tentent sont un désastre. Par contre, il est très fort pour préparer des cocktails !  
\- Sérieusement ? Des cocktails ? Avec l'ombrelle et tout le bordel ? C'est dingue, déjà que vous êtes alcooliques, plus ça va, plus vous êtes cliché ! Surtout que, vous connaissant, vous devez faire ce genre de niaiseries tout le temps. Ça promet. Et ton mec est peut-être un gros nul derrière les fourneaux, mais je peux t'assurer que le mien est pas plus doué : il se vautre dès qu'il essaye de faire quelque chose de salé, c'est affligeant. Par contre, en sucré, il se défend.  
\- À propos d'Otabek, tenta alors le brun, l'air de rien, s'emparant dans le même temps de quelques carottes à éplucher et équarrir. Tu vas sûrement me dire que ça ne me concerne pas... Mais il s'est passé quelque chose ? Si vous vous êtes disputé, je peux peut-être t'aider à... Disons, voir les choses sous un autre angle. À condition que tu veuilles bien m'en parler, évidemment.  
\- C'est clair, ça te regarde pas, riposta le cadet, frappant la viande un peu plus fort l'espace d'un instant avant de soupirer. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'envoyer chier... Sauf que j'ai pas la motivation, là. Alors je vais t'expliquer. Mais va pas croire que j'accepte pour que tu m'aides ! C'est juste que je te connais : si je dis rien, tu vas pas arrêter de faire des allusions histoire de grappiller quelques infos, et franchement, je risque de t'en coller une. Je dis oui uniquement pour éviter ça. On est d'accord, _katsudon_ ****** ?  
\- On est d'accord, opina le susnommé, lui adressant un petit sourire. Je t'écoute.  
\- Bon. Déjà, faut que tu saches qu'on est pas allés au Kazakhstan pour s'amuser. »

* * *

 _****** « **Katsudon** » : un mets typiquement Nippon consistant en un bol de riz chaud surmonté de « **tonkatsu** » (une escalope de porc d'abord panée puis cuite avec un œuf battu). S'agissant du plat préféré de Yuuri, celui-ci a écopé de ce surnom éponyme à l'initiative de Yurio... Mais je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de vous l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le plat était près, puis le couvert fut disposé et le déjeuner débuta. De leur mieux, les invités tentèrent de réchauffer l'ambiance glaciale, de lancer des sujets de discussion, de pousser leurs benjamins à échanger... Mais rien n'y fit, aussi, lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'appartement, ils étaient aussi abasourdis que dépités.

\- « On a tout essayé, et ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole de tout le repas ! S'exclama tristement le Japonais, une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, rajustant son épaisse écharpe de laine pour se protéger du vent et du froid mordants. Ça me fait vraiment de la peine de les voir comme ça...  
\- À moi aussi, soupira le plus vieux, boutonnant le col montant de son trench-coat avant de prendre la main de son compagnon, leurs doigts s'entremêlant tandis qu'ils entamaient le trajet retour. J'avoue que, pour une fois, je ne suis pas sûr que nous y puissions quoique ce soit... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as pu apprendre ? J'ai eu beau questionner Beka, il est resté évasif : je sais seulement que Yura et lui sont allés à Almaty pour dissuader son père de le forcer à se marier et à arrêter le patinage, et que, de fil en aiguille, ils en sont venus à se disputer à deux reprises. Tu as réussi à avoir plus de détails ?  
\- Oui. Lors de leur première soirée chez les Altin, une famille du nom de « Bayakev » est venue dîner. En fait, il s'agissait de la « fiancée », Ilyane, de son père, Andreï, et de son oncle, Bakhti. Leur arrivée a déclenché une sorte de crise de panique chez Beka qui l'a mis dans un état proche de l'épouvante, et que notre « Fée » a essayé de tempérer malgré son incompréhension... C'est là qu'ils se sont disputé une première fois. Ensuite, ils se sont partiellement réconciliés, et le lendemain soir, ils ont eu leur second désaccord... Quoique le mot soit faible, d'après ce que m'en a dit Yuri : ils ont échangé un certain nombre de reproches, de méchancetés, et même quelques noms d'oiseaux... Depuis, ils ne se sont plus adressé la parole. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai compris. Les explications qu'il me donnait étaient parfois un peu confuses, surtout concernant cet accord qui aurait été passé et met actuellement le mariage en suspend.  
\- J'ai un doute... Ce Bakthi ne serait pas l'ancien entraîneur d'Otabek ? Celui qui l'avait accompagné durant le « Grand Prix » d'il y a trois ans ?  
\- Si, c'est lui. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça bizarre... Dans la culture Kazakhe, les unions maritales sont avant tout des alliances, et sachant que monsieur Altin voit d'un mauvais œil le métier de son fils, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient tant à ce qu'il épouse la nièce d'un professionnel du milieu ?  
\- Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec le patinage.  
\- À quoi d'autre ça pourrait être lié, d'après toi ? À l'argent ?  
\- Ce n'est pas impossible, admit Victor, l'air pensif. À ce propos, en oubliant qu'un coach le porte, le nom Bayakev me parle... Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je l'ai vu !  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça puisse nous être d'une grande utilité de toutes façons... C'est tellement dommage qu'ils se fassent la tête à ce point... D'autant que leur voyage avait plutôt bien commencé !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda l'aîné, curieux.  
\- Et bien... Disons qu'ils ne sont allés chez les parents de Beka que le lendemain de leur atterrissage, et que leur première nuit à Almaty a été... Plutôt mouvementée, affirma le questionné, embarrassé, enfonçant instantanément sa tête entre ses épaules, le bas de son visage disparaissant sous la laine de son cache-col. Il m'a donné des détails que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître. Ça n'a jamais l'air de le déranger d'en parler, mais moi, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est mon frère, ou pire, mon enfant qui me raconte sa vie intime, et c'est très gênant ! »

L'espace d'un instant, le plus vieux resta interdit, puis éclata de rire, et passa vivement mais tendrement l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de son conjoint, l'attirant contre lui tout en continuant de marcher.

\- « Tu es adorable ! Dit-il, hilare. Toujours aussi prude !  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Et je ne suis pas prude, mais pudique, c'est différent ! Rétorqua le concerné, esquissant une moue boudeuse. J'ai déjà mis plus d'un an à réussir à évoquer le sexe avec toi sans mourir de honte, alors être informé de ce qui se passe dans le lit des autres, surtout dans le leur, c'est... Je ne veux même pas y penser !  
\- À ce propos, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé un moment tous les deux à l'hôtel, répondit alors le second, esquissant un léger sourire avant de cesser d'avancer, et, soudain, acculer son interlocuteur contre le mur de briques qu'ils longeaient. Mais on peut arranger ça tout de suite : celui qui est juste là, en face, je le connais, et je peux t'assurer que les matelas sont très confortables !  
\- Je... Quoi ?! S'exclama l'Asiatique, s'empourprant et remontant précipitamment ses lunettes sur son nez avant qu'elles n'en glissent. On... On ne va pas louer une chambre hors de prix alors qu'on pourrait aller chez nous ! Ne va pas croire que l'idée ne me plaît pas, mais c'est un cinq étoiles, et... Ah ! Victor, ne fais pas ça, le cuir de tes gants est glacé ! Termina-t-il plaintivement, se dandinant au contact des paumes qui venaient de se glisser discrètement sous son blouson et son haut.  
\- Oh, tu as froid ? Raison de plus ! Allons-y, Yuuri ! »

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage que, joyeusement, le Russe l'attira en direction de l'établissement hôtelier, dans lequel il entra comme chez lui, et où, toujours aussi fantaisiste, il insista pour payer le prix fort afin d'avoir accès à tous les services proposés. Ainsi, les deux hommes firent, par la suite, halte au sauna, au salon de massage, au restaurant une fois la nuit tombée, et terminèrent la soirée dans leur chambre, dans laquelle ils burent du champagne... Jusqu'aux environs de vingt-deux heures, où, totalement ivres, ils riaient aux éclats, étendus sur le grand lit.

\- « Oh mon dieu, Yurio est voyant ! S'esclaffa soudain le cadet, terminant sa coupe puis tentant de la poser sur la table de chevet, finissant par la laisser choir sur la moquette moelleuse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore raconté sur nous ? Questionna le second tout en pouffant, avalant à son tour sa dernière gorgée avant d'imiter son condisciple, son verre heurtant doucement le sol. Je parie qu'il nous a traités d'ivrognes !  
\- Oui ! Et il a aussi dit « vous êtes de plus en plus cliché » ! Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ! Répondit le brun, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire et les épaules secouées de tremblements dus au rire. Mais le plus stéréotypé, c'est quand même toi !  
\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Contesta l'autre, hilare, se redressant alors et venant surplomber son compagnon, l'une de ses jambes se glissant entre ses cuisses. De toutes façons, il fait nuit, et à cette heure-ci, je me préoccupe d'autre chose que de la façon dont les autres me voient.  
\- Je comprends : tu refuses d'admettre l'évidence ! Le nargua le concerné, malicieux, avant d'ôter ses lunettes et passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ramenant ainsi vers l'arrière. Et comme je suis forcément la « chose » à laquelle tu fais référence... Si tu me montrais comment tu te « préoccupes » de moi ? »

En réponse, le Japonais reçut un sourire béat, bien vite ponctué par un baiser dont la passion n'amoindrissait pas pour autant la tendresse. Parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir, il soupira et se cambra tout en enroulant doucement ses bras autour de la nuque de son coach... Lequel, tout comme lui, le deviendrait bientôt à part entière. Car tous deux avaient - dès la clôture du « Grand Prix ISU » de l'année passée - pris une décision dont ils n'avaient encore informé personne, hormis Yakov Feltsman et les autorités compétentes au sein de la Fédération Internationale de Patinage Artistique : ils avaient décidé de prendre leur retraite. Lorsque l'hyper-médiatisation liée au lancement de la prochaine saison débuterait, ils l'annonceraient officiellement, donnant ainsi raison aux rumeurs qui couraient et confirmant par la même occasion qu'ils ne participeraient à aucune compétition cette année. Mais ils avaient également prévu de profiter de cette allocution publique pour faire connaître le fait qu'ils ne se retiraient pas pour autant du milieu : c'est en tant que duo de coachs qu'ils poursuivraient leurs carrières, dès le début des divers concours, et si eux n'y prendraient pas part, leur premier élève, lui, y ferait bel et bien acte de présence. En effet, durant le précédent mois de décembre, tandis que Victor et Yuuri s'interrogeaient sur leur avenir, un jeune patineur Russe dont le talent avait grandement éveillé leur intérêt lors des derniers « Championnats du Monde Junior » s'était tout bonnement imposé de lui-même : _Nikita_ (**) Iegorov, âgé de quatorze ans - d'ores et déjà populaire de par son audace, l'extravagance de ses chorégraphies et sa capacité bluffante à se glisser dans la peau de n'importe quel personnage à l'aide de costumes et de maquillages originaux - avait pris de son propre chef l'initiative de venir solliciter leur enseignement.

* * *

 _(**) « **Nikita** » : un prénom typiquement Russe qui, contrairement à la croyance populaire, est presque exclusivement masculin._

* * *

\- « Tout le monde se doute que vous allez vous retirer d'ici peu. Ils pensent que vous ne le ferez pas avant encore un an ou deux, mais moi, j'ai vite compris que le « Grand Prix » qui vient de s'achever était votre dernier. Je vous ai observé pendant toute la saison : vous n'avez rien perdu de votre talent, vous avez même été encore meilleurs cette année d'un point de vue technique, cependant... Vos corps ne suivent plus. Vous vous essoufflez beaucoup plus vite qu'avant, vous tremblez comme des feuilles quand vous achevez un programme, et à voir comme vos jambes ont du mal à vous soutenir dans ces moments-là, vos pieds doivent être couverts d'ecchymoses et trop fragilisés pour que vous puissiez continuer à pratiquer en tant que compétiteurs... Ce qui est normal, après plus de dix ans de métier. Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de lésions physiques que je suis là : j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pour projet de devenir coachs, ce qui signifie que, si vous arrêtez cette année, vous allez vous y mettre dans la foulée... Alors prenez-moi comme élève, avait-il demandé, braquant vers les plus âgés l'un de ses regards déterminés qui lui avaient parfois valu d'être comparé à Yurio par certains médias. J'imagine que ma requête doit vous sembler précipitée... Mais je vous assure, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Vous voyez, je passe en « Senior » dans deux mois, et j'ai eu de la chance d'être pris en charge jusqu'ici, mais mon coach... On ne s'entend pas aussi bien que je le voudrais, sans compter qu'il va s'occuper de plusieurs autres professionnels d'ici peu, et je suis trop individualiste pour progresser de façon optimale en sachant que mon entraîneur ne m'accorde pas tout son temps. C'est immature, je sais... Mais patiner est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je ne veux rien faire d'autre. Je suis prêt à tout pour me hisser à la hauteur des plus grands, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir : vous êtes les meilleurs. Depuis la première fois que je suis entré sur la glace, je m'inspire de vous. Quand je suis en difficulté, je pense toujours à la façon dont vous auriez réglé le problème si vous aviez été à ma place, et... Je vous admire énormément. J'ai un profond respect pour votre travail, pour tout ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'ici, l'un comme l'autre. Si vous acceptez de me donner une chance, je vous promets que je serais un apprenti irréprochable, je vous obéirais au doigt et à l'œil, je deviendrais meilleur que tous mes concurrents... Vous pourrez être fiers de moi. Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà reçu un certain nombre de propositions de la part de différents entraîneurs, alors si vous refusez, je pourrai rebondir sans difficulté, mais... Il n'y a qu'avec vous que j'ai envie d'apprendre. Vraiment. Je sais que j'ai du culot de vous le demander comme ça, mais il paraît qu'on aime mon audace et que j'ai tout à gagner à en faire preuve... Alors je prends le risque. S'il vous plaît, réfléchissez-y. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent s'était incliné, puis avait tourné les talons et filé, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Comme statufié, le couple n'avait pas remué un cil l'espace d'un instant, puis le Nippon, l'air hébété, avait lancé, se tournant mécaniquement vers son conjoint :

\- « J'ai rêvé, ou il vient de nous saluer à la Japonaise ?  
\- Tu n'as pas rêvé, avait répondu Victor, visiblement tout aussi abasourdi. D'après ce que je sais, il est passionné par la culture de ton pays.  
\- Ah oui ? J'apprécie. Et ça explique son talent pour le « cosplay », mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est plus surpris par sa façon de nous dire « au revoir » que par ce qu'il vient de nous demander ?  
\- Je pense qu'on est sous le choc, et que la courbette a en plus provoqué un court-circuit quelque part là-haut, avait précisé l'homme aux cheveux platine, les yeux ronds, venant tapoter la tempe de son interlocuteur du bout de son index. Yuuri... Il te plaît ?  
\- Oui, beaucoup. J'aime son intelligence et son aplomb. Et toi ?  
\- J'aime son ambition et son grain de folie sur la glace. Il ferait un élève parfait ! En plus, il nous admire !  
\- Exactement ! Il est beau, aussi, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtains ! Il charmera tout le monde ! Alors ? On tente le coup ? Avait questionné le brun, ayant repris ses esprits et affichant à présent un air exalté.  
\- On tente le coup ! Avait acquiescé Victor, esquissant un grand sourire.  
\- D'accord ! Prévenons-le discrèt...  
\- _Nikhameleon_ (***) ! S'était immédiatement écrié le second, levant un bras qu'il avait agité frénétiquement tout en mettant sa main libre en porte-voix, coupant son amant qui avait sursauté et tenté de l'inciter à parler moins fort, vainement. Reviens ici ! On va déjeuner ensemble, il faut qu'on discute tous les trois ! »

* * *

 _(***) « **Nikhameleon** » : comme vous l'aurez certainement deviné, il s'agit d'un surnom qui réunit la première syllabe du prénom « **Nikita** » et le mot Russe transparent « **khameleon** »._

* * *

C'est ainsi que, après plusieurs entrevues avec le jeune athlète et quelques e-mails échangés avec son tuteur légal – un magnat de l'immobilier très peu présent au pays -, l'affaire avait été entendue : le couple prendrait en charge l'apprentissage de Nikita. Par ailleurs, en ce mois de Février, il avait déjà commencé à le faire depuis des semaines, et l'adolescent concourrait donc cette saison contre tous les autres... Y compris contre le duo russo-kazakh.

Qui, le samedi suivant, entrait sur la glace pour effectuer son entraînement journalier, le huitième depuis son retour en Russie. À cette heure, l'immense patinoire était déserte, aussi, l'écho fut très prononcé lorsque, à peine quelques secondes après l'arrivée des sportifs – lesquels, malgré la semaine écoulée, étaient toujours aussi distants l'un envers l'autre -, une voix furieuse s'époumona :

\- « Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !  
\- Bordel, Yakov, commence pas ! S'écria aussitôt le blond à son adresse, visiblement d'humeur massacrante. T'avais dit huit heures, il est pile, et on est là ! Si tu voulais qu'on vienne plus tôt, t'avais qu'à préciser hier ! Bonjour, sinon !  
\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, espèce de petit insolent ! Beugla l'intéressé, d'ores et déjà rouge de colère.  
\- Quant à toi, Otabek ! Renchérit sévèrement un autre homme, dont les traits, ciselés, indiquaient qu'il était âgé d'environ trente-cinq ans. Tu as plutôt intérêt à te concentrer, aujourd'hui : tu as été beaucoup trop distrait ces derniers jours ! Je n'ai noté aucune amélioration ni concernant tes sauts, ni concernant tes enchaînements de pas, alors que tu devrais déjà maîtriser la plus grande partie de tes programmes ! Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?!  
\- Non, Aleksey, claironna le concerné, d'une voix blanche, sans même adresser un regard à son locuteur. »

Cette réponse, particulièrement impolie et concise de la part du jeune adulte d'ordinaire si respectueux, ne surprit néanmoins guère les deux professeurs, qui se contentèrent de s'adresser un regard agacé : ils avaient passé la semaine a supporter son attitude morose, ainsi que les répliques, plus cinglantes que jamais, de Yurio, et la situation ne semblait pas prête de s'améliorer pour le moment. Sur ce, l'entraînement débuta, se poursuivant jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux, très irrité, ne se remette à tempêter.

\- « Yuri ! Hurla-t-il. Ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner dans la poche de ton blouson ! Viens immédiatement activer sa fonction « silencieux » avant que je réduise cet appareil en miettes !

\- Arrête un peu de râler ! Rétorqua le concerné, rejoignant néanmoins le plaignant en une glissade. Elle est cool ma sonnerie ! Ça te tuera pas d'entendre un peu de bonne musique ! »

Pour toute réponse, son cellulaire lui fut brusquement fourré dans les mains. Plutôt qu'un juron, un soupir consterné franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il activait l'écran... Y découvrant alors une demi-douzaine d'appels manqués ainsi que deux messages. Assez étonné, il en ouvrit donc un. Et, soudain, avec une telle rapidité que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, il fit volte-face, s'élança vers le parapet, le franchit d'un bond, et couru à toutes jambes hors de la salle principale – manquant de chuter à plusieurs reprises -, jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans les vestiaires des hommes, où il s'assit brutalement sur l'un des bancs de bois, s'attelant à ôter ses patins à l'aide de gestes précipités. En l'espace des trois minutes qui suivirent, il avait récupéré ses affaires, quitté l'enceinte du complexe sportif et bondit dans un taxi. C'est à cet instant que son conjoint, qui n'avait pas plus compris que les coachs ce qui venait de se produire, reçut un SMS de sa part : « Mon grand-père est à l'hôpital. Désolé de m'être barré comme ça. Si Yakov s'arrête pas de gueuler, fais-lui un câlin et dis-lui pourquoi je suis parti, ça le calmera. À plus tard ».  
Par la suite, le « Tigre des glaces » n'eut d'autre choix que prendre son mal en patience, maudissant les embouteillages du centre-ville. Lorsque, enfin, il fut parvenu à bon port, il s'extirpa comme un boulet de canon du véhicule qui l'avait conduit, laissant sur le siège un billet dont la valeur était largement supérieure au montant de la course effectuée par le chauffeur. Mais l'ex-passager s'en moquait, ne pensant, tandis qu'il traversait en courant les couloirs de l'établissement médical, qu'à trouver la chambre où se reposait la personne qu'il était venu visiter... Lieu qu'il débusqua quelques instants plus tard.

\- « Papy ! S'exclama-t-il, ouvrant la porte à volée et la claquant avant de s'avancer à grands pas vers le vieil homme. T'es vivant, merci mon dieu ! D'ailleurs, s'il existe, d'où il s'en prend à toi, ce connard ?! Tout va bien ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Et... ?!  
\- _Yuratschka_ (****) ! Calme-toi, enfin ! Rit le doyen, lequel, s'il avait le front bandé et l'air fatigué, semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je me suis juste cogné la tête, rien de grave. Je vais mieux, maintenant, et je suis très content de te voir ! Viens. »

* * *

 _(****) « **Yuratschka** » : dans l'anime, le personnage de Yuri est affublé d'un certain nombre de patronymes par son entourage, dont « **Yura** », « **Yurio** », « **chaton** », « **Fée Russe** », « **Punk Russe** », « **Tigre des glaces** » et « **Yuratschka** ». Seul Nikolaï, son grand-père qui l'a élevé, l'appelle ainsi, et si plusieurs orthographes de ce surnom – relatif au prénom Russe « **Youri** », plus rarement écrit « **Yuri** » - existent, comportant les suffixes « **chka** » ou « **shka** », le plus correct reste « **tschka** »._

* * *

Quelque peu rassuré, le patineur prit une profonde inspiration puis le rejoignit, s'asseyant près de lui au bord de son lit bordé de draps immaculés, dont la blancheur excessive avait toujours eu le don de l'angoisser. Mais pour lors, il s'inquiétait avant tout de la santé de son aïeul, aussi, durant un long moment, tous deux en discutèrent, puis Nikolaï, comme toujours très observateur, lança :

\- « Je sais que tu as eu peur pour moi, mais je ne suis pas ta seule préoccupation à l'heure actuelle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Questionna le plus jeune, sur un ton innocent bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il était déjà piégé.  
\- Absolument tout, de ta façon de te tenir à l'éclat de ton regard. Tu oublies trop souvent que je te connais comme le fond de ma poche ! Rit l'autre, creusant, par son sourire, encore davantage les rides qui striaient harmonieusement son visage bienveillant. Plus sérieusement : tout est en ordre, professionnellement ? Et avec Otabek ?  
\- Écoute, tu sais que ça me gêne de t'en parler...  
\- Donc, ton conjoint est bien en cause, souleva l'homme, faisant rougir son petit-fils qui détourna le regard, renfrogné. Tu es pudique en ce qui concerne tes sentiments en général, de cela, je suis au courant. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les évoquer avec moi te dérange à ce point. Tu ne m'as même jamais dit si tu étais également attiré par les femmes. Est-ce que, si tu vivais avec l'une d'elles, tu aurais moins de difficulté à me parler de ta relation de couple ?  
\- Ouais, peut-être, admit le blond, adressant une œillade à son allocutaire. À propos de ma sexualité, pour être honnête, jusqu'à y a trois ans, je m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question. En fait, je m'en foutais grave, et quand, parfois, l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un me passait par la tête, je m'imaginais automatiquement avec un mec. Ça me semblait pas bizarre, ça me perturbait pas... C'était juste naturel. Du coup, au moment où j'ai capté qu'Ota' me plaisait, si j'ai flippé, c'était pas du tout à cause de son sexe, mais seulement parce qu'avoir ce genre de sentiments, c'était nouveau pour moi. D'ailleurs, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, deux gars ou deux filles ensemble, j'ai toujours trouvé ça normal, même quand j'étais gosse... Cela dit, tout le monde est pas de mon avis, surtout les... Te vexe pas, mais surtout les vieux. Un tas de trucs vous dérangent, et quand c'est le cas, vous avez tendance à être cruels. Dans un sens, je comprends pourquoi : on vous a élevés différemment, appris comment marche le monde autrement qu'à nous, alors ce qui paraît quasi-banal à ceux de ma génération, comme l'homosexualité, vous le voyez d'un autre œil, et ça vous apparaît comme une espèce de menace... Mais ça excuse pas tout.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'imagine qu'ici, tu as déjà eu affaire à quelques manifestations d'intolérance.  
\- « Quelques » ? Franchement papy, c'est un euphémisme. Tu sais comment je suis, j'ai autre chose à foutre qu'accorder de l'importance à ce que les autres pensent de mes choix de vie, cela dit, je compte plus le nombre d'insultes qu'on s'est pris à travers la gueule, Ota' et moi, alors qu'on faisait que dalle de condamnable. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, on était assis dans un restau', on se marrait en regardant les menus, puis il a posé sa main sur la mienne, et une seconde top chrono plus tard, toute une brochette de clients, des viocs comme des plus jeunes, se sont mis à se plaindre à voix haute que c'était « une honte », que des lois devraient être votées pour nous empêcher de faire « ce genre de choses dégoûtantes devant témoins »... Alors qu'à une table de nous, deux hétéros se roulaient des pelles sans que personne les emmerde. J'ai rien contre ces couples-là, tant mieux si on leur fout la paix, mais je trouve ça injuste qu'ils me condamnent limite à l'enfer juste parce que je souris à un mec alors que, contrairement à eux, même si je sortais avec une nana, je me permettrais jamais d'avoir une attitude aussi ostentatoire en public. Beka non plus. À moins qu'on soit dans un endroit où on connaît tout le monde, où on sait que ça choquera pas... Encore que même dans ce cas de figure, on est plutôt discrets. Bref... C'était pas le sujet principal. Ce que je voulais dire, à la base, c'est que je sais que t'es tolérant, et je te fais confiance, mais si je préfère éviter de te parler de ce qui se passe dans mon couple, c'est parce que je flippe toujours à l'idée que tu sois mal à l'aise malgré tout, et aussi parce que je respecte le fait que ta façon de voir les choses puisse aller à l'encontre de ce que moi je trouve normal.  
\- Ta propension au civisme en dépit de tes propres points de vue et ton indulgence envers ceux qui te stigmatisent sont admirables. Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'encombres de ce genre de convenances en ce qui me concerne, répondit doucement le doyen, poursuivant suite au coup d'œil interrogateur qu'il reçut. Tu as parfaitement raison lorsque tu affirmes que je ne suis pas étroit d'esprit, et si je maintiens que tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tout me confier, c'est pour une raison simple : bien que tu n'en ais pas réellement conscience, toutes ces valeurs que tu prônes, c'est moi qui te les ai enseignées. Tu sais, lorsque ma fille m'a fait comprendre, l'année de tes trois ans, qu'elle ne continuerait pas de subvenir à tes besoins comme il se devait, j'ai aussitôt revendiqué ta garde par voie judiciaire, et par là même, je me suis, non seulement, engagé à assurer ton bien-être matériel, mais aussi, en mon for intérieur, à t'enseigner la leçon que j'estime être la plus importante : considérer la vie, l'être humain, le bonheur comme des entités éphémères, qu'il faut prendre le temps d'apprécier sous toutes leurs formes avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent. Ces préceptes, j'ai prétendu les inculquer à ta mère dès sa naissance... Néanmoins, les années ont défilé, et force a été d'admettre que je n'y suis pas parvenu. Aussi, je m'inquiétais de réitérer les mêmes erreurs, avec toi qui me la rappelais tant. Mais, très vite, tu m'as convaincu que vous n'aviez rien d'autre en commun que votre caractère de cochon, vos traits délicats et vos cheveux blonds : si elle a toujours été nombriliste et inconséquente, tu étais généreux, curieux de tout, sincèrement sensible à l'univers qui t'entourait, conscient de la fragilité de l'instant présent, d'une intelligence remarquable... Aujourd'hui encore, tu possèdes toutes ces qualités, et contrairement à Erika, tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Évidemment, tout le mérite ne m'en revient pas : sans l'affection et la bienveillance que tu m'as témoignées, j'aurais été incapable de t'apprendre ce qui fait à présent de toi un jeune homme aussi équilibré. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis fier de savoir que tu vis pleinement, sans hésitation ni regrets... Pour cette raison, pour préserver cette intrépidité qui te rend si heureux, je suis près à cautionner tous tes choix, même ceux que je pourrais ne pas comprendre, pourvu qu'ils ne te mettent pas en danger. Par ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup Otabek. C'est un gentil garçon, bien élevé, travailleur, et il ne m'a jamais donné de raison de lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, veux-tu ? »

Enfin, le patineur osa regarder franchement son bien-aimé grand-père, dont l'équanimité avait toujours eu le don indéniable de le rasséréner... Si bien qu'il s'exécuta, et lui raconta tout, ne passant sous silence que les détails les plus intimes. Avec attention, Nikolaï écouta sans l'interrompre le récit qui lui était conté, puis, lorsqu'il fut achevé, s'accorda une minute pour réfléchir avant de s'exprimer :

\- « En effet, tu as de quoi être démoralisé. Par souci d'objectivité, je vais donc être franc : vous êtes tous les deux en tort. Lui de t'avoir laissé te mêler de cette histoire de famille, et toi de prendre son silence et son mal-être pour des attaques personnelles.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Yurio, l'air scandalisé. C'est normal que je m'en sois mêlé ! J'allais pas laisser son père ruiner sa vie, et la mienne en passant, sans réagir ! Quant à son attitude, je demanderais pas mieux que de passer au-dessus sans me sentir visé, mais comment je peux réussir alors qu'il refuse même d'en parler ?!  
\- Je comprends ton désarroi, cependant... As-tu seulement réfléchi à la nature de son problème ? Il s'agit peut-être d'une chose dont il a honte, auquel cas, je ne trouve pas anormal qu'il ressente le besoin de la dissimuler. Je ne le connais certes pas aussi bien que je le voudrais, mais, en tout cas, suffisamment pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il est loin d'être bête : il a sans aucun doute conscience du mal qu'il te fait en mettant une telle distance entre vous, et s'il ne cesse pas malgré tout, c'est que cela doit lui être nécessaire. Qui es-tu, alors, pour lui en vouloir de chercher à rester maître de ses émotions ?  
\- T'as raison, comme d'habitude, soupira le jeune homme aux yeux de jade, se détournant alors et croisant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses tout en courbant légèrement la nuque. Je sais que j'ai tort, que je devrais pas insister autant, mais... Tu vois, on s'est toujours soutenu mutuellement, même quand on avait chacun au moins cent raisons de craquer, et là, d'un coup, il s'est mis à me repousser... Ça m'a sacrément blessé, puis mon ego s'en est mêlé... À ce moment, déjà, c'était dur pour moi de rester calme, mais si c'était pas allé plus loin, j'aurais pu trouver un moyen de faire avec, de me forcer à le laisser tranquille comme il me l'a demandé... Sauf que ses nerfs ont lâché, et quand il s'est mis à pleurer dans mes bras, ça a été la goutte de trop. Le voir dans cet état, ça m'a foutu dans une rage noire, j'ai complètement vrillé intérieurement rien qu'à l'idée qu'on ait osé le faire souffrir, et comme si ça suffisait pas, son refus que je l'aide a été encore plus catégorique ensuite... Qu'il me réduise à l'impuissance, ça me rend dingue, comme si une alarme hurlait non-stop dans ma tête et qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'envoyait bouler, le volume doublait pour me prévenir que si jamais je lâche l'affaire, tout s'écroulera... Lui le premier. J'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire pour arranger les choses... Je te jure, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire un effort... J'y arrive pas...  
\- Yuratschka, commença calmement l'homme âgé, glissant une main apaisante sur le crâne du cadet, dont il caressa les cheveux clairs. En toute honnêteté, je pense qu'Otabek finira par se confier à toi... Mais il est également fort probable que je me trompe, qu'il n'en fasse rien. Et si tel est le cas, il te faudra accepter qu'il puisse parfois se montrer secret. Je n'ai donc qu'un conseil à te donner : tente une dernière fois de lui en parler. S'il accepte, et bien tu pourras le secourir dans la mesure du possible, comme tu le désires si ardemment. En revanche, si tu le sens réticent, ou que votre conversation te paraît sur le point de s'envenimer, excuse-toi immédiatement et change de sujet. Il ne s'y attendra pas, aussi la surprise le calmera, et cela vous évitera certainement de vous disputer encore une fois. Mais suite à cela, tu ne devras plus soulever la question, sous peine de rompre la trêve établie. Tu as bien compris ? »

Brièvement, le patineur ferma les yeux, puis hocha la tête... Et, la seconde suivante, prit tendrement son grand-père dans ses bras.

\- « J'ai compris, acquiesça-t-il doucement. Merci beaucoup. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en discuter avec toi. Je vais essayer de ravaler ma fierté.  
\- Ne me remercie pas, répliqua le plus vieux, resserrant quelque peu sa propre étreinte, le ton de sa voix laissant deviner qu'il souriait. Apporte-moi plutôt des _vatrouchki_ *******, la prochaine fois que tu viendras ! C'est la seule pâtisserie que tu ne rates jamais ! Et lorsque vos problèmes seront résolus, venez donc déjeuner chez moi, que je passe un peu de temps avec mon petit-fils et son compagnon.  
\- Promis, papy. »

* * *

 _******* « **Vatrouchki** » _(ou_ _« **Vatrouchka** » au singulier) _ : une pâtisserie_ _d'origine Russe qui peut se présenter sous une forme individuelle ou sous l'apparence d'une tarte, et dont la garniture est composée de « **tvorog** » (sorte de fromage blanc pressé), parfois aromatisé au citron ou à la vanille, souvent agrémenté de raisins secs, de fruits rouges (confits ou pas), de miel ou de graines de pavot._

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, aux environs de vingt heures, Otabek poussa la porte de l'appartement, constatant immédiatement la présence de son conjoint. Ce dernier, assis sur le sofa, buvait de l'alcool et n'avait pas prit la peine d'activer le plafonnier, aussi se trouvait-il dans une pénombre presque totale, la seule lumière éclairant un tant soi peu le salon émanant des lampadaires qui bordaient la rue en contrebas.

\- « Il fait certes nuit, commença calmement le Kazakh, prononçant ainsi, à l'adresse de son alter-ego, ses premiers mots après des jours de silence, tout en refermant le battant derrière lui. Mais pourquoi es-tu dans le noir ?  
\- J'avais envie, répondit le cadet, faisant de son mieux pour s'exprimer sur un ton neutre malgré son appréhension. Tu peux allumer, si tu veux. Comment ça s'est passé, à la patinoire ?  
\- L'obscurité ne me gêne pas. Et mon entraînement s'est déroulé sans encombre, si j'omets le fait que Yakov t'as littéralement traité de tous les noms jusqu'à ce que je ne trouve finalement le moyen de lui préciser la raison pour laquelle tu étais parti... Ce qui, par ailleurs, est bien plus important : comment va Nikolaï ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Questionna sans attendre le brun, prenant place près de son locuteur, lequel, immédiatement, lui donna son verre de scotch.  
\- Tiens, ça te fera pas de mal. Je vais boire à la bouteille, précisa posément le blond, se saisissant effectivement du flacon se trouvant là et prenant quelques gorgées au goulot avant de répondre. Il va bien, maintenant. L'accident s'est produit ce matin : il se sentait patraque, mais comme la femme de ménage devait passer, il s'est quand même levé... Résultat, il a fait un malaise au moment de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier et s'est cogné la tête contre la rampe. J'ai vraiment flippé quand j'ai vu le SMS de l'hôpital... Heureusement, rien de cassé, il a juste une belle contusion sur la tempe. Cela dit, le médecin préfère le garder encore deux ou trois jours, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre lésion et en profiter pour faire quelques tests généraux. Voilà... Ah, et il te passe le « bonjour ».  
\- Je suis soulagé, souffla le second, avalant à son tour une lampée de whisky. Transmets-lui mes respects, lorsque tu retourneras le visiter. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.  
\- À propos d'inquiétude... Il faut qu'on discute, lança le benjamin, reposant la petite bouteille qu'il tenait puis rivant ses yeux d'un vert d'eau vers ceux, bien plus sombres, qui venaient de se mettre à le scruter avec méfiance. Écoute, je sais que tu veux pas en parler, mais...  
\- C'est incroyable ! Le coupa aussitôt, rageusement, le concerné, abandonnant brusquement son verre sur la table basse tout en se levant, afin de faire face à son interlocuteur. Tu n'écoutes donc rien ?! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin cesser de me harceler avec ça ?!  
\- Bien sûr que je t'écoute, putain ! Répliqua immédiatement l'admonesté, se mettant debout à son tour, l'air soudain furibond. Mais ça change rien à ce que j'en pense, ni à la façon dont je vis le fait de te voir t'enfoncer comme ça ! Dis-moi au moins ce que je dois faire !  
\- Me laisser tranquille ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sorcier là-dedans, et je te l'ai répété des dizaines de fois ! Contente-toi d'agir comme si de rien n'était !  
\- Mais merde, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Comment tu peux me demander de te regarder souffrir sans rien faire ?! Je suis ton petit-ami, c'est mon rôle d'être là pour toi ! Tu me connais mal si tu crois que je vais gentiment faire exactement l'inverse juste parce que t'insistes, alors que tu fais pas le moindre effort pour me donner une raison valable ni pour justifier ton comportement !  
\- Si me soutenir est vraiment ce que tu désires, alors arrête d'évoquer constamment ce sujet ! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'en parler ! Riposta le natif d'Almaty, d'une voix forte qui se mit à trembloter lors de ses derniers mots.  
\- T'as que ça à la bouche, mais comment je suis censé vivre cette situation ?! Je peux pas juste rester statique alors que t'as presque pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'on est revenus ici, que tu me captes une fois sur dix quand je te pose une question, que je t'ai à peine vu bouffer et que tu foires complètement la quasi-totalité de tes entraînements ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir t'épauler, et tu me rejettes carrément ! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bordel ?! Il s'est passé quoi, avec cette foutue famille Bayakev ?!  
\- Ça suffit ! Tonna l'autre, fulminant, faisant son possible pour dissimuler les tremblements de ses mains. Je ne veux pas entendre ce nom ! Je t'en prie, arrête...!  
\- NON ! Cria le cadet, tout aussi véhément. Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses t'aider !  
\- J'EN AI ASSEZ, YURI ! Argua alors Otabek, au bord de l'explosion, adressant à son partenaire un regard aussi coléreux qu'effondré. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te supplier indéfiniment ! Si tu n'es même pas capable de te défaire de ton ego pour moi, alors c'est que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble ! »

Le silence qui, par la suite, s'abattit comme une chape de brume s'avéra bien plus significatif que n'auraient pu l'être mille mots. L'air horrifié mais résolu, le Kazakh ne bougea pas, quant au Russe, il entrouvrit les lèvres, stupéfié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, fixant son ami comme s'il venait de lui planter une lame en plein cœur. Puis, sans qu'il ne les ait senti venir, les larmes s'entassèrent au ras de ses cils, engendrant une réaction instinctive qui le conduisit à rejoindre prestement le vestibule. Vivement, il y récupéra son sac, puis, la bandoulière à l'épaule, franchit le seuil à la manière d'un courant d'air, la porte claquant bruyamment derrière lui après son départ. Et si l'écho sinistre qui en résulta fut sonore, il n'était que murmure en comparaison des tambours qui résonnaient effroyablement dans les poitrines des deux amants.

* * *

 _ **En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis, ainsi que de prendre connaissance de vos critiques, et d'y répondre dans la foulée ! Merci à vous de me lire !**_


	6. The way we are

_Bonjour à vous !_

 _Me voici de retour avec la suite de ma fanfiction ! J'espère que vous aimerez " **The way we are** ", et qu'il vous donnera envie - tout comme ses prédécesseurs - de connaître la suite de mon histoire ! Je tiens à témoigner ma reconnaissance à toutes les personnes qui m'ont contactée pour me féliciter à propos du chapitre cinq : **deux anonymes, Natsusz, Kuroshine, monica da silva, lyse fournel, Yllsnyae, leanaphantomalfoy, et Space D Estrella Blanche** , laquelle, d'ailleurs, m'a fait une suggestion avisée concernant les définitions que j'ajoute habituellement en fin de chapitre, et que j'ai donc, sur son conseil, déplacées, de façon à les disperser au fil du texte, histoire de rendre votre lecture plus agréable. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous ayez prit le temps de commenter mon travail et de me faire savoir à quel point vous l'appréciez !_

 _ **Par ailleurs, j'ai aujourd'hui une faveur à vous demander** **:** dans le cadre de la mise en place d'un projet professionnel, j'ai créé un sondage auquel je serais ravie que vous répondiez, afin que je sois en mesure de récolter un maximum d'informations, qui me seront très utile ! Dans un message privé que je vous ai transmis, je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon profil Facebook, sur lequel vous pourrez retrouver un statut contenant le lien dédié. L'en-tête de mon questionnaire comporte, elle aussi, un lien, qui vous redirigera vers un PDF comportant trois exemples de textes, grâce auxquels vous pourrez vous faire une idée de la qualité des écrits que je suis capable de produire hors " **All I ever wanted was you** ". __Par avance, je vous remercie de l'attention que vous porterez à ma requête, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! À très vite !_

 ** _Les personnages dont il est question dans cet écrit sont protégés par un copyright et ne m'appartiennent pas_** _(à l'exception de ceux de mon invention)_ ** _, les droits relatifs à ces protagonistes fictifs étant détenus par le studio MAPPA._**

* * *

Il était environ vingt heures trente lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement de Victor et Yuuri retentit. Ce dernier, immédiatement, abandonna son portable sur la table basse du salon, puis – précédé de Fubuki - quitta le sofa afin d'aller ouvrir... Découvrant avec surprise l'identité du visiteur.

\- « Yurio ! Qu'est-ce que...? »

Néanmoins, de lui-même, le Japonais suspendit sa phrase. Le blond, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore prononcé un mot, lui paraissait étrange. Les traits de son visage, d'ordinaire toujours mobiles, étaient détendus, bien trop pour que cela ne soit provoqué par de la sérénité, et ses yeux rivés vers le sol reflétaient une émotion particulière, à laquelle le brun ne l'avait vu se laisser aller qu'une seule fois, il y a plus de trois ans, tandis que tous deux méditaient sous la chute de flot d'une cascade, à Hasetsu : la fragilité.

\- « Salut, souffla le cadet, relevant ses prunelles de jade vers son interlocuteur, l'air hagard. Oh... Tes fringues sont classes. Vous devez vous apprêter à aller... Je sais pas où. Excuse-moi de débarquer comme ça, j'aurais dû prévenir, mais... J'avais pas du tout prévu de me retrouver dans cette situation... Je veux dire... Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici quelques jours ? Je serais bien allé chez mon grand-père, le problème, c'est qu'il est à l'hôpital en ce moment, et... Désolé, je sais que c'est soudain... Je savais pas quoi faire. »

L'aîné, interdit, ne répondit pas immédiatement, jaugeant son ami... Et ne tardant pas à – il en était presque certain – comprendre la raison de son comportement. Soudain inquiet, il entrouvrit les lèvres, s'apprêtant à le questionner, puis se ravisant pour se contenter de répondre, calmement :

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on ne peut pas toujours tout anticiper. Bien sûr que tu peux rester. Entre et attend une minute, d'accord ? Je reviens. »

Un hochement de tête distrait lui fut adressé, puis la « Fée » franchit le seuil pour patienter dans le vestibule, aussi, l'Asiatique referma le battant et s'éclipsa, rejoignant prestement Victor – qui était occupé à terminer d'accessoiriser sa tenue – dans leur chambre à coucher.

\- « Qui a sonné, à cette heure-ci ? Questionna le Russe, l'air étonné.

\- Yura, répondit aussitôt le Nippon, se saisissant de la cravate défaite que son conjoint avait entre les mains et la passant autour du cou de ce dernier, se mettant à la nouer rapidement tout en poursuivant à voix plus basse, l'air soucieux. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait l'héberger quelques jours. Vu la tête qu'il fait, il doit y avoir eu un gros problème avec Otabek...

\- Wow... C'est arrivé plus vite qu'on ne le pensait, dit le second, tristement. Dans ce cas, on oublie notre dîner : emmenons-le plutôt boire.

\- J'allais justement t'en parler. Si on ne le lui propose pas de nous-même, il sortira le faire de toute façon, c'est sûr, et le connaissant, il risque d'être excessif, alors il vaut mieux qu'on soit avec lui, acquiesça le benjamin, achevant et ajustant le _nœud_ _Windsor_ * qu'il était occupé à réaliser avant de rabaisser le col Italien de la chemise, l'arrangeant avec application.

* * *

 _* « **Nœud Windsor** » : il s'agit d'un type de nœud de cravate - rendu populaire dans les années 30 par le **Duc de Windsor** – qui se caractérise par son élégance, sa forme assez triangulaire, et surtout son volume, ainsi, il est préférable de le réaliser lorsque l'on porte une chemise dont le col est à large ouverture, comme l'Italien._

* * *

\- Exactly ! Opina l'autre, remerciant d'un sourire son compagnon. Bon, nos tenues ne sont pas vraiment appropriées pour aller au bar, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous changer !

\- Ce n'est rien, on sera les clients les plus élégants ! Rit le benjamin. Nos manteaux sont dans l'entrée. Cela dit, avant que nous partions... Approche, rajouta-t-il, glissant ses mains dans la nuque de son partenaire – tandis que celui-ci entourait sa taille de ses bras - puis l'embrassant, brièvement mais avec volupté. Voilà... Une fois qu'on sera là-bas, je compte sur toi pour rester aussi sobre que possible. Évite aussi d'être tactile avec moi, tu veux bien ? On doit s'occuper de Yurio, et je ne pense pas que nous voir papillonner complètement ivres contribuera à lui remonter le moral...

\- Je suis d'accord, déclara l'homme aux cheveux gris. Pour être franc, je suis un peu déçu qu'on doive annuler notre soirée, mais, après tout, on aura un tas d'autres occasions de célébrer notre anniversaire, et puis Dmitri ne rechignera jamais à nous réserver une table dans un coin tranquille de son restaurant... Par contre, on aura que cette chance-là d'aider notre « petit tigre », alors assurons-nous de lui apporter le soutien dont il a besoin.

\- Oui. Et quand on rentrera, je tirerais profit de notre habileté à être presque silencieux quand il le faut pour te montrer à quel point je suis ravi d'être avec toi depuis exactement trois ans, Vitya. »

Le susnommé, de nouveau, adressa un sourire à son ami, qui le lui rendit avec une égale tendresse, puis ils rejoignirent la pièce à vivre, où leur invité surprise les attendait, installé sur le divan en position assise, presque au bord, alors qu'à l'habitude, il s'y serait affalé à la manière d'un félin paresseux.

\- « Ciao ciao, Yuri ! Le salua l'aîné, enjoué. Debout, on sort !

\- Tous les trois ? Demanda l'intéressé, tournant son regard atone vers son locuteur. Je croyais que vous alliez bouffer ensemble, vu vos tenues...

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, mais finalement, on t'emmène boire un verre ! »

Le plus jeune, un instant durant, ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser ses yeux verts aller de l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à se lever tout en dodelinant de la tête, comme pour formuler un remerciement. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne fallut pas aux plus vieux plus de dix minutes pour dénicher l'endroit parfait : une sorte de _rumochnaya_ ** situé à une distance raisonnable de leur appartement... Au cas où ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de traîner ou porter leur cadet sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

 _** « **Rumochnaya(s)** » : ou « **ryumochnaya(s)** » étaient, à l'époque de l'URSS, de petits établissements commerciaux semblables à des cantines sans tables ni service, où l'on vendait un nombre restreint de boissons alcoolisées à bas prix (principalement de la bière et de la vodka). Ces lieux ont existé en très grand nombre un peu partout en Russie, puis, dès la fin de la période soviétique, ont presque tous disparu. Néanmoins, quelques-uns ont survécu, et de nombreux pubs se lancent également, peu à peu, dans la vente d'alcool « low cost »._

* * *

Rapidement, ils s'y installèrent, et tout aussi promptement, la commande fut passée : une bouteille de vodka pour Yurio et une pinte de bière pour chacun de ses accompagnants. Ceux-ci, d'un regard, se promirent de ne pas ingérer ce soir davantage d'alcool qu'ils n'en avaient entre les mains à cet instant, puis s'apprêtèrent à trinquer avec le plus petit... Mais n'eurent même pas le temps de dire un mot que ce dernier avait déjà avalé d'une traite le verre d'eau-de-vie qu'il venait de se servir.

\- « Bon, puisque tu as l'air pressé, allons-y, claironna calmement Victor, prenant quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Te connaissant, si on te questionne directement, tu vas refuser de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, alors je te propose de faire ça sous forme de jeu.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous m'avez emmené là pour me faire subir un putain d'interrogatoire, cracha le blond tout en remplissant de nouveau son godet, le simple fait d'avoir avalé du tord-boyaux semblant lui avoir permis de regagner, déjà, un peu de sa hargne habituelle. Et comment ça, un jeu ? Le genre de truc où on boit si on se plante ?

\- En quelques sortes, répondit l'aîné. Mais comme on se doute que tu vas faire exprès de perdre pour pouvoir te soûler, on va modifier un peu les règles habituelles, histoire que ça soit équitable.

\- Oui, acquiesça Yuuri. On ne va pas te poser de questions, mais énoncer des suppositions ou des affirmations. Si on tape juste, tu réponds « oui » et tu bois, et si on se trompe, tu réponds « non » et tu ne touches pas à ta vodka jusqu'à ce qu'on dise à nouveau quelque chose de vrai. Ça te va ?

\- À ton avis ?! J'ai pas le choix, sinon vous allez me les briser pendant des heures ! Rétorqua agressivement le concerné, portant de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Doucement, jeune homme : le jeu commence maintenant, alors tu laisses cet alcool tranquille pour l'instant ! Ordonna le coach, recevant un regard noir de la part du concerné, qui reposa sèchement le récipient sur la table. Bien. Honey, à toi l'honneur, termina le plus vieux, se tournant vers son petit-ami, lequel soupira avant d'avaler à son tour une lampée.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Otabek, dit-il.

\- Merde alors, je savais pas que t'avais des dons de voyance ! S'exclama ironiquement l'interrogé, contenant un juron à l'adresse de son allocutaire. Oui ! Je peux boire, là ?!

\- Bien sûr, opina le patineur aux yeux vert-bleu, fairplay. À mon tour. C'est par rapport à cette histoire de mariage.

\- Non ! Sérieux, c'est en stand-by ça, et je suis sûr que tu le sais : katsudon t'as forcément tout raconté, il sait pas tenir sa langue ! T'as juste oublié, comme d'habitude !

\- Moi, je dirais plutôt que ça concerne cette famille, les Bayakev, supputa le susnommé.

\- Oui ! Au moins un qui suit ! »

Ainsi, durant un long moment, les futurs retraités poursuivirent, avançant parfois de fausses allégations dans l'évident but de ralentir la consommation de liqueur de leur camarade... En vain, puisqu'aux environs de vingt-deux heures, il avait déjà avalé bien plus de la moitié de la bouteille, et vacillait régulièrement sur son haut tabouret, dardant vers ses inquisiteurs un œil vitreux et querelleur.

\- « Bon, je crois qu'on y est, finit par affirmer Victor, chagriné. Pour résumer, hormis les fois où tu as essayé de lui faire avouer pourquoi il a si peur de ces gens, vous ne vous étiez pas adressé la parole depuis votre retour à Saint-Pétersbourg, jusqu'à ce soir, où votre discussion a fini par s'envenimer, et... Il t'as dit qu'étant donné que tu donnais la priorité à ton ego, vous n'aviez plus rien à faire ensemble, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais. Bref... Maintenant que votre foutue soif de potins est assouvie, on peut passer à autre chose ? Renâcla le Russe aux cheveux dorés, remplissant une énième fois son gobelet.

\- Tu sais, peut-être qu'on peut...

\- Vous y pouvez rien du tout ! Vous me faite chier là, foutez-moi un peu la paix avec ça ! Riposta vivement l'enivré, balayant rageusement les visages de ses compères de ses prunelles pâles, avant de se radoucir. Désolé les gars... Je sais que vous faites pas ça pour m'emmerder... Mais c'est vraiment pas mon jour... Stop, s'il vous plaît. »

Peiné et désireux de l'aider, le couple s'apprêta néanmoins à capituler... Lorsque, soudain, il fut apostrophé par un client passablement ivre, qui s'écria, s'arrêtant près de leur table, tout en les pointant du doigt :

\- « Putain, mais j'vous reconnais ! Z'êtes ces deux patineurs pédés qu'on voit tout le temps à la télé !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Répliqua le quintuple champion, l'air plus méfiant qu'offusqué, de même que son conjoint, duquel il se rapprocha discrètement, protecteur.

\- Mais ouais, c'est vous ! Et moi qui parlait justement des malades mentaux dans vot'genre ! Pédales ! Vous feriez mieux de dégager et d'foutre la paix à ce gosse, bande de dégénérés !

\- Comment tu les as appelés, _govnyuk_ *** ? Siffla alors ledit môme, reposant lentement son verre tout en braquant un regard meurtrier vers le soûlard. Répète un peu, pour voir !

* * *

 _*** « **Govnyuk** » : signifie « **connard** » ou « **bâtard** » en Russe._

* * *

\- Mais t'as quoi, merdeux ?! S'insurgea le concerné, menaçant. Pourquoi tu défends ces saloperies ?! T'es d'ceux qui trouvent ça normal ?! Si t'es pas de mon côté, alors t'es comme eux ! Pas de cette merde ici ! _Otvali_ ****, tapettes !

* * *

 _**** « **Otvali** » : signifie « **foutez le camp** » en Russe._

* * *

\- Ferme ta gueule espèce d'abruti consanguin, ou je te jure que je te pète les dents ! Tonna le benjamin, muscles bandés, prêt à bondir.

\- Alors le bridé, tu dis rien ? Ricana l'ivrogne à l'adresse de Yuuri, passant outre l'avertissement du plus petit. Tu piges pas un mot de notre langue, pas vrai ?!

 _\- Vy oshibayetes'. Prekratite, pozhaluysta, ser. My ne khotim problem_ *****, réfuta le Japonais, sur un ton calme malgré son évidente inquiétude. Que...?! Ne me touchez pas ! S'écria-t-il soudain, lorsque le boit-sans-soif agrippa son épaule. »

* * *

 _***** « **Vy oshibayetes'. Prekratite, pozhaluysta, ser. My ne khotim problem** » : signifie, mot à mot, « **Vous vous trompez. S'il vous plaît, monsieur, arrêtez. Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes** » en Russe._

* * *

Immédiatement, Victor se leva, si vivement qu'il renversa son tabouret, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Yurio fonça sur l'homme, le poussant si brutalement qu'il l'envoya heurter avec fracas le comptoir de l'établissement. La force de la collision fit osciller plusieurs récipients et contenants, qui ne vacillèrent qu'une seconde avant de tomber et se briser sur le sol... Laps de temps qui suffit au poivrot pour se relever et, vertement, empoigner le col de la « Fée ».

\- « C'est quoi ton problème, fillette ?! Rugit-il, manifestement fou de rage.

\- Va te faire foutre, putain d'enfoiré ! T'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Lui hurla le dénommé, se débattant farouchement avant de, avec superbe, se racler la gorge et lui cracher à la figure. »

L'assaillant, sous le coup de la surprise, eut le réflexe de porter sa main libre à la zone atteinte, et le cadet saisit immédiatement sa chance de prendre le dessus, se soustrayant à l'emprise de l'homophobe avant d'envoyer un fulgurant coup de pied dans son estomac, si bien que le receveur en eût le souffle coupé et tomba à la renverse. Sans lui céder la moindre opportunité de reprendre ses esprits, le blond bondit sur lui, se mettant à califourchon sur son bassin afin de le clouer au sol et – envahit par l'adrénaline - commençant à le frapper de toutes ses forces, atteignant régulièrement son nez et sa mâchoire, tout en l'insultant crûment.

\- « NON ! YURIO, ARRÊTE ! Supplia le Nippon, paniqué, quittant sa place précipitamment dans le but d'aller empêcher son condisciple de continuer. »

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il fut abruptement retenu par l'un des clients, qui le força à croiser ses bras dans son dos jusqu'à lui faire mal et l'immobiliser, de même pour Victor qui s'était apprêté à s'élancer. Vigoureusement, tous deux tentèrent de se dégager - malgré la douleur que leur infligeaient leurs ruades -, avec autant d'énergie qu'il en usèrent pour crier à leur ami de cesser, apeurés à l'idée que le rapport de force ne s'inverse... Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire : le soiffard, plus massif et plus grand que le patineur, finit par parvenir à se défendre, atteignant sa victime en plein visage, si violemment que celle-ci perdit l'équilibre, l'autre en profitant aussitôt pour se redresser en position assise, saisir les cheveux dorés et asséner leur propriétaire d'un coup de tête brutal. Alors, afin de donner plus encore l'avantage à l'ivrogne, l'un de ses camarades saisit Yuri sous les aisselles et le remit debout avec brusquerie, laissant au second le temps de bondir sur ses pieds et de lever à nouveau le bras pour cogner... Mais le plus jeune, malgré son vertige, eut un réflexe défensif instantané, et s'empara d'une bouteille vide se trouvant là, qu'il abattit sur le crâne de l'attaquant où elle éclata, le choc l'assommant à demi, si bien qu'il s'écroula de nouveau sur les carreaux. Sans plus attendre, le blond, chancelant, se tourna vers ceux qui tenaient encore Victor et Yuuri, et, hors de lui, vociféra, les menaçant du flacon brisé hérissé de pointes de verre :

\- « Lâchez-les, bande de fils de putes, ou je vous défigure ! LÂCHEZ-LES TOUT DE SUITE ! »

De mauvaise guerre, les chalands s'exécutèrent. Immédiatement, les trois sportifs quittèrent les lieux, s'en éloignant à toutes jambes, ne s'arrêtant de courir qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils furent parvenus à l'appartement. La porte claqua derrière eux, faisant sursauter Fubuki qui aboya avant de s'élancer vers ses maîtres, sautillant sur place pour manifester sa joie de les revoir.

\- « Yuri... ! Tu es... Complètement inconscient... ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris...?! Questionna Victor, à bout de souffle, s'accroupissant pour caresser le canidé tout en s'adossant contre le battant, ses yeux gris braqués vers le « chaton sauvage », qui était très pâle et avançait, titubant, en direction de la cuisine.

\- Ne fais... Plus jamais ça... ! Tu aurais pu... Te retrouver à l'hôpital... ! Renchérit l'Asiatique, courbé, les paumes appuyées sur ses genoux, tentant de recouvrer le contrôle de sa respiration, pour lors erratique. Où est-ce que tu vas... ?! »

L'apostrophé, comme sourd, ne sembla pas percevoir le son de leurs voix et ne leur répondit donc pas, en revanche, ses aînés l'entendirent distinctement hoqueter à plusieurs reprises, cramponner le bord de l'évier puis y vomir. Durant un moment, le pauvre continua, jusqu'à ne plus crachoter qu'un peu de bile. Alors pris d'une quinte de toux due à l'irritation de sa gorge, il constata - à l'instant où il parvint à cesser d'expectorer - que Yuuri se trouvait près de lui, et retenait d'une main ses cheveux mi-longs, certainement depuis quelques minutes, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tombent devant son visage.

\- « Ça va mieux ? Questionna le plus âgé de sa voix douce, attendant de recevoir un hochement de tête en guise de réponse avant d'allumer le robinet, nettoyant ainsi le lavabo métallique.

\- Désolé, souffla le benjamin, l'air exsangue, se redressant en s'appuyant de ses paumes à l'arête du plan de travail. J'ai bu vachement vite, surtout que l'autre connard m'a pas mal secoué, et courir, ça a pas vraiment aidé...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien du tout, le rassura le second, se détournant le temps d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur et d'y prendre du jus de fruit, en servant à son locuteur, lequel le remercia à mi-voix avant d'avaler la boisson d'une traite. Ton intervention était vraiment irréfléchie... Tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- Alors quoi ?! T'aurais peut-être préféré que je le laisse vous insulter sans rien faire ?! Rétorqua la « Fée », adressant un regard noir à son compère. »

Sur ces mots, il abandonna son verre vide sur le comptoir et croisa les bras, à l'instant où le plus vieux reparut, une trousse de secours en main, qu'il donna à son conjoint.

\- « Voilà, tu vas pouvoir soigner notre petit tigre bagarreur ! S'exclama-t-il, répondant par un clin d'œil enjoué au geste obscène de la main que lui adressa le susnommé. Je vais aller préparer le lit de la chambre d'ami, je vous laisse ! »

Et il quitta aussitôt la cuisine, disparaissant dans le couloir menant aux espaces de repos.

\- « Bon... Ta pommette et ton front sont contusionnés, il vaut mieux s'en occuper tout de suite histoire d'éviter que la tuméfaction devienne trop importante, précisa calmement le Nippon, ne se mettant à appliquer précautionneusement la pommade qu'après avoir reçu une œillade approbatrice. Mince, c'est très enflé... Il ne t'as pas loupé, le salopard !

\- Tu sais que la vulgarité te va bien, katsudon ? Lança le « blessé », amusé, esquissant un léger sourire à l'intention de son « soigneur ». Pardon de vous avoir fait flipper, c'était pas du tout le but. J'ai juste réagi instinctivement. Si encore ce fumier l'avait fermée quand je le lui ai dit, j'aurais pu me retenir de lui casser la gueule. Mais il t'as touché, et ça... Y a clairement pas moyen. Personne a le droit de s'en prendre à toi, ou à Vitya, encore moins une raclure intolérante comme ce type. »

Durant quelques secondes, le Japonais ne dit rien, se contentant d'étaler prudemment l'onguent apaisant... Puis il reposa le tube, et, provoquant la stupéfaction de son ami, l'enlaça avec tendresse. Embarrassé, Yurio tenta tout d'abord de se dégager, mais Yuuri, paisiblement, le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, l'incitant à cesser de remuer. Finalement, le blond, chassant de son mieux sa timidité, enroula délicatement ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

\- « C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur... Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis très touché, souffla le « patineur au cœur de verre ». Tu aurais pu te contenter de mots, pourtant tu es allé jusqu'à te battre pour nous défendre. Ça prouve à quel point tu tiens à nous, même si tu ne le montres pas en général. Je ne sais pas comment ça aurait fini si tu n'avais pas été là... Je suis sûr en tous cas que nous aurions eu de gros problèmes... Si tout va bien maintenant, c'est grâce à toi. Merci, termina-t-il, déposant un bref baiser sur la joue de son camarade, qui s'empourpra.

\- Je... Ouais... C'est normal, vous auriez fait pareil pour moi. Me remercie pas... Et lâche-moi maintenant, marmonna le Saint-Pétersbourgeois, très gêné, arrachant un rire au brun, qui s'exécuta.»

Sans rien dire de plus, ce dernier se saisit alors de larges pansements qu'il apposa sur les ecchymoses d'ores et déjà légèrement noirâtres du Russe, lequel eut soudain l'air d'un enfant qui aurait fait une mauvaise chute.

Par la suite, tous allèrent se coucher, et quand Yuuri éteignit la lumière puis s'allongea près de Victor, son premier réflexe fut d'aller se blottir contre lui. Aussitôt, le coach – hanche contre le matelas - l'étreignit, glissant une main au bas de son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux de jais, et posa son menton sur son crâne.

\- « Quelle fichue soirée, souffla-t-il, caressant la peau claire de l'Asiatique, qui soupira de bien-être. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir osé remercier Yurio... Je suis si peu à l'aise quand je me retrouve dans ce genre de situations, je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sait que tu lui es reconnaissant. Mais si ça te tracasse tant que ça, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un cadeau ? Il comprendra que c'est ta manière de lui dire « merci ».

\- C'est une bonne idée... Nous irons lui en trouver un demain, acquiesça l'homme aux cheveux gris, déposant un baiser sur le front de son conjoint. »

Lequel, sans prévenir, le saisit alors par les hanches et s'allongea sur le dos, le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, l'air espiègle.

\- « Kobuta-chan... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna malicieusement l'aîné, se penchant légèrement afin de se servir du bois de la tête de lit comme d'appui, ne pouvant contenir un petit rire face au sourire particulièrement charmeur que lui adressa son alter-ego.

\- J'honore ma promesse, répondit ce dernier, amusé mais sur un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la nature de ses intentions. Je vais fêter dignement notre anniversaire... En commençant par m'assurer que ton habileté à être quasi-silencieux est toujours aussi infaillible que la mienne. »

Sur ces mots, il effleura la cuisse dénudée de son partenaire, puis se redressa en position assise, enroulant immédiatement son bras autour de sa taille. Délicatement, ses lèvres et sa langue se glissèrent sur l'un des pectoraux, de même que sa paume au bas du ventre, puis, avec un calme semblable à ceux qui précèdent les tempêtes, il introduisit ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement, s'emparant de l'objet de sa convoitise, y débutant de lentes caresses. L'aplomb et la dextérité dont il faisait preuve - resserrant ses phalanges sur les zones adéquates exempt de la moindre hésitation – fit comme à l'habitude frémir l'autre, dont la main libre vint empoigner doucement sa nuque tandis que son poitrail se soulevait en un premier soupir de plaisir, feutré mais franc. Yuuri l'avait toujours été : enjoué, généreux, timide et émotif le jour, romantique, attentionné, assurant et épicurien la nuit. Comme pour le confirmer, il releva la tête, braquant un regard amoureux et brûlant vers les yeux irisés, dont le propriétaire fut secoué d'une décharge de désir et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Aussi, il déposa sur la joue de son petit-ami une caresse aérienne, qui acheva sa course sous son menton, où fut exercée une légère pression l'invitant à s'agenouiller à son tour. Il le fit donc, naturellement, sans cesser ni modifier la cadence des mouvements de son poignet, et aussitôt, la bouche de son entraîneur rencontra la sienne, pour un baiser d'une douceur ardente qui lui arracha une exclamation érotique, quasi-inaudible. Cet échange - véritable exutoire à la pléiade d'émotions négatives que leur avait infligé cette soirée -, se prolongea, toujours tendre mais de plus en plus passionné au fil des secondes, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ne le rompe. Frémissant, la respiration plus laborieuse, il riva à nouveau ses iris ardoise vers ceux, ébène, qui le scrutaient, avant de susurrer :

\- « _Zaymis' so mnoy lyubov'yu_ ******, Yuuri _._ »

* * *

 _****** « **Zaymis' so mnoy lyubov'yu** » : signifie « **Fais-moi l'amour** » en Russe._

* * *

Immédiatement, ce murmure déroba au concerné toute notion de patience, et il n'attendit pas davantage pour laisser son envie prendre le pas. Plus tard, le couple s'efforçait d'amoindrir au possible le volume de ses éclats de voix, la plupart retentissant sous forme de soupirs prononcés, tandis que le Japonais, allongé dos à l'édredon, tenait de ses mains tremblotantes celles du Russe, qui le surplombait, dos droit, et remuait lascivement à la rencontre de son bas-ventre, le souffle tout aussi saccadé que le sien. Alors secoué d'un spasme de plaisir plus intense que les précédents, Victor rejeta lentement la tête vers l'arrière, laissant échapper malgré lui un gémissement assez peu discret, qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation du second, de même que leur extase commune, déjà exacerbée par la crainte d'être entendus de leur invité.

Lequel, le lendemain matin - peu avant huit heures - se trouvait dans la cuisine et pétrissait énergiquement une pâte, vêtu de vêtements décontractés qu'il protégeait d'éventuelles tâches grâce à un tablier déniché dans un tiroir. Concentré, il ne remarqua pas qu'on venait de le rejoindre, ne relevant la tête qu'à l'entente de la voix, ensommeillée mais surprise, de l'originaire de Hasetsu :

\- « Yurio ? Bonjour... Quand est-ce que tu t'es levé ?

\- Salut. Vers cinq heures trente, je crois. J'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, répondit-il tout en haussant les épaules, dégageant une mèche – qui s'était visiblement échappée de son chignon de fortune - de son visage décoré de pansements, la maculant de farine. Bien pioncé ? Tu veux quoi ? Café ?

\- Parfaitement, mais pas assez, malheureusement. Non, je vais prendre un thé, s'il te plaît, répondit le second, levant un poing pour frotter distraitement l'un de ses yeux, ayant un certain mal à s'extirper des brumes du sommeil.

\- Ok, acquiesça le blond, faisant volte-face tout en s'armant d'un torchon propre dont il usa pour éviter de salir la boîte de thé, la tasse, puis la bouilloire électrique emplie d'eau lorsqu'il l'alluma. Au fait, je vous ai vite fait emprunté vos clefs pour descendre acheter deux, trois trucs à l'épicerie qui fait l'angle. J'espère que ça te gêne pas. Et désolé d'avoir pris mes aises, mais je vais voir mon grand-père ce midi et je lui avais promis de lui apporter des vatrouchki. J'en ai aussi prévu pour vous. Vous aimez ça, au moins ?

\- On adore. Et ne t'inquiète pas, n'hésite pas à faire comme chez toi. D'ailleurs, tu cuisines toujours en étant aussi silencieux ? J'en suis incapable, personnellement !

\- J'ai l'habitude. Ça m'arrivait souvent de me lever très tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner quand j'habitais chez mon papy, et comme je voulais pas le réveiller, je m'arrangeais pour être discret. C'est resté, du coup... En fait, ça s'est carrément accentué quand j'ai emménagé avec Otabek : ce gars est un vrai radar, même endormi il est limite capable de capter le vol d'une mouche... Enfin, bref, soupira le patineur, avant de venir déposer devant l'Asiatique la boisson chaude qu'il venait de lui servir, un sourire rieur étirant aussitôt ses lèvres, présageant qu'il allait dans l'instant détourner le sujet de sa personne. À propos de silence, buta... Comment vous faites pour baiser en sourdine comme ça ? »

Le surnommé, qui venait de se saisir du mug plein, manqua de le faire tomber, et le reposa précipitamment, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- « Oh, non... Tu as entendu ! Geignit-il, dissimulant sa bouche derrière sa paume, visiblement très gêné.

\- Comment je le saurais, sinon ? Ricana le cadet, s'accoudant au plan de travail tout en couvant l'autre d'un regard espiègle. Je suis sorti de ma chambre aux environs de trois heures du mat' pour aller à la salle de bain, j'ai dû passer devant votre porte au moment... Disons « fatidique », mais sinon, franchement, je m'en serais pas douté. Les murs sont fins comme du papier, pourtant. Sérieux, c'est quoi votre technique ? Dans certaines situations, ça peut être vachement pratique. Me dis pas que vous vous emmerdez au lit, ça serait vraiment triste !

\- Mais... Pas du tout ! Oh, Yuri... Je suis désolé, on ne voulait pas que...

\- « Pas que » quoi ? Le coupa ce dernier, moins agressivement qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est bon, katsudon, vous êtes un couple, c'est normal.

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... !

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai pigé. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que ma relation bat de l'aile que je vais me mettre à chialer si je vous entends faire l'amour. Dans l'hypothèse où ça me gênerait – ce qui n'est pas le cas-, je serais pas venu ici. Plus sérieusement... C'est vraiment sympa de vous soucier de moi, mais si vous avez envie de... N'importe quoi, vous retenez surtout pas à cause de ma présence. Ça me gêne déjà énormément de vous demander de m'héberger... Et comme je sais pas trop combien de temps ça peut durer, je veux pas en plus chambouler votre quotidien. Remplissez votre quota de câlins, roulez-vous des galoches, cassez quelques lattes si ça vous prend... Peu importe, mais faites comme si vous étiez seuls. Je me sentirais déjà beaucoup moins mal de squatter ici. Ok ?

\- Écoute... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et c'est très... Mature de ta part de voir les choses de cette façon, mais... D'un point de vue strictement éthique, et personnel, je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête, lui répondit le plus âgé, l'air honteux mais sérieux, glissant à nouveau ses doigts autour du récipient brûlant lui étant destiné. Même si tu me soutiens que ça ne te dérange pas, accepter serait te manquer de respect, tu comprends ? Alors... Si tu y tiens tant, je vais lui en parler, et on essayera de ne pas brider nos démonstrations d'affection habituelles quand tu es là, histoire que tu n'aies pas l'impression de nous freiner. Mais pour tout ce qui concerne ce qu'il se passe dans notre chambre, je campe sur mes positions : hors de question que tu sois témoin de nos... De ça. Même si ce n'est qu'« auditivement ». »

Un instant, le benjamin considéra la proposition, finissant par hocher la tête.

\- « Ça me va, lança-t-il, contournant de nouveau l'îlot central pour se remettre à pétrir la pâte, le tvorog et les fruits rouges secs destinés à la garniture de la pâtisserie reposant déjà dans des saladiers disposés tout près.

\- Très bien, acquiesça le brun, soulagé que cette conversation indiscrète ait pris fin. Nous allons sortir, d'ici une petite demi-heure, alors on te laissera un double des clefs, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire, avant de boire quelques gorgées de son breuvage, ayant visiblement recouvré sa coutumière bonne humeur.

\- Merci. En parlant de position... Je sais pas comment tu t'y prenais, mais Victor avait l'air d'apprécier ! Rétorqua le concerné, taquin. J'ai compris rien qu'au son de sa voix que c'était toi qui le...

\- Yurio ! Ça suffit ! S'écria le Japonais, mort de honte, adressant un regard suppliant au dénommé, qui éclata de rire, s'amusant apparemment beaucoup de la pudeur de son rival. »

L'heure suivante, la « Fée » laissait la porte de l'immeuble claquer derrière lui, entamant son trajet à pieds, chargé de son sac en bandoulière rendu plus épais qu'à l'habitude par la nourriture qu'il y avait entreposée... Et il eut à peine fait quelques pas sur la chaussée que, inopinément - comme pour rendre son humeur plus morose encore -, la pluie se mit à tomber avec violence. Frustré de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter un parapluie, le jeune homme jura, puis, prenant soudain conscience qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, bifurqua, et entra dans la première brasserie de style Américain qu'il vit, pour y acheter un milkshake. À l'intérieur, une file d'attente assez conséquente promettait qu'il n'accéderait pas au comptoir avant un petit moment. De plus en plus irrité, il contint un grognement et se saisit de son téléphone portable, enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles dans l'idée de profiter du fait de devoir patienter pour contacter Yakov... Qui, presque instantanément, décrocha. Sans lui laisser le temps de se mettre à vociférer, le sportif s'excusa pour son départ précipité de la fois dernière, puis lui demanda s'il était possible que – dorénavant, dès demain et pendant un laps de temps encore indéterminé - ses entraînements se déroulent à la patinoire où ses hébergeurs se rendaient plutôt qu'à l'habituelle. Surpris, le coach l'avait aussitôt informé que, s'ils migraient vers un lieu d'exercice différent, Otabek et Aleksey ne les suivraient pas, néanmoins, son élève - l'étonnant de nouveau - lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas un problème, aussi avait-il obtenu gain de cause, s'engageant ensuite dans une discussion plus sérieuse à propos des conférences de presse auxquelles il allait devoir participer dans le cadre du lancement de la saison de patinage, d'ici quelques semaines. Lorsque, enfin, la conversation s'acheva, Yurio remarqua qu'il était passé de la quinzième à la quatrième place dans la queue, puis qu'une jeune fille assise non loin le fixait, l'air enthousiaste. À peine leurs regards se croisèrent-ils qu'elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, creusant deux adorables fossettes dans ses joues... Lesquelles permirent immédiatement au blond de la reconnaître, tandis qu'elle se levait et venait à sa rencontre. Il s'agissait d'Ariane Garnier, une patineuse Française tout juste âgée de quinze ans, lauréate des championnats Junior féminins depuis deux années consécutives, avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de discuter plusieurs fois auparavant et qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

\- « Petite ! S'exclama, en français, le « Tigre », poursuivant en anglais. Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis épuisée, mais ravie ! Et toi ? C'est dur de deviner, tu as toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur ! Répondit-elle joyeusement, également en la langue de Shakespeare, dégageant d'un geste délicat ses cheveux roux et bouclés de son épaule – qui allèrent s'échouer presque au bas de ses reins -, leur couleur flamboyante faisant ressortir le gris pâle de ses grands yeux ourlés de cils recourbés. Je suis là depuis deux mois, avec ma coach, pour m'entraîner : je monte en grade cette année, et ma première compétition, c'est la coupe de Russie ! Désolé, j'aurais voulu t'avertir de ma présence, mais j'ai eu des milliers de choses à faire, je n'ai pas eu une minute pour parler à qui que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? Quels gros pansements !

\- Je suis juste tombé, t'inquiète pas. C'est génial pour ton passage en Senior, félicitations ! Je suis sûr que tu vas casser la baraque. Et c'est rien, que tu m'aies pas prévenu ne nous a pas empêché de nous rencontrer par hasard, comme tu peux le constater. De toute façon, je vais voir ta sale tronche pendant toute la saison, rétorqua l'intéressé, moqueur, son ton trahissant néanmoins la sympathie qu'il avait pour sa cadette.

\- « Ma sale tronche » ? Non mais tu t'es vu, blondasse ? Non seulement tu es amoché, mais en plus, si tu continues de laisser pousser tes cheveux comme ça, on t'appellera bientôt « madame » ! Pouffa la rouquine, donnant une bourrade affable à son interlocuteur. Otabek Altin n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, affirma l'autre, son sourire se fanant légèrement. Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que vous avez la réputation de ne jamais aller quelque part l'un sans l'autre, alors je suis un peu étonnée. Il doit être très occupé !

\- Il l'est. Mais assez parlé de lui. Approche, je tiens à ce que tout le monde sache que je viens de croiser ma Franchouillarde préférée. »

La demoiselle rit, puis s'exécuta, saisissant affectueusement le bras de son aîné tandis que celui-ci levait haut son téléphone portable, les photographiant avant de mettre en ligne le cliché sur son compte Instagram.

\- « Voilà ! Claironna-t-elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de son compère, reculant ensuite d'un pas et éclatant de rire. Me regarde pas comme ça ! On s'est pas vus depuis un bail, j'ai quand même le droit de te faire un bisou !

\- Ouais, disons que je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais tu perds rien pour attendre, plaisanta le second, malgré tout quelque peu gêné.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Ah, on dirait que l'armoire à glace devant toi ne va pas tarder à avoir son cornet de frites, ça va être ton tour de passer en caisse.

\- Comme tu dis. Bon, et bien... Je me serais volontiers attablé avec toi, mais je suis pressé, il faut absolument que je parte une fois que j'aurais mon foutu milkshake, alors on s'appellera. Bye, la gosse.

\- Bye, ma belle, à bientôt ! Ricana la Parisienne dans sa langue natale, adressant un énième sourire à son ami avant de tourner les talons, rejoignant son entraîneuse qui l'attendait pour entamer son déjeuner. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre pour le natif de Moscou, qui rendit visite à son grand-père et resta parler avec lui durant des heures. Il lui expliqua, bien entendu, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent vis-à-vis de son petit-ami, mais parvint – comme c'était le cas depuis les événements de la veille – à faire preuve d'un grand calme qui lui permit de ne pas inquiéter outre mesure son aïeul quant à son état moral. Puis, aux environs de dix-huit heures, il retourna chez Victor et Yuuri, lesquels, installés dans leur salon, l'attendaient.

\- « Bonsoir Yura ! S'enthousiasma le plus vieux, dès lors que son invité eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Tu veux un Blue Lagoon ? Ou bien un Cosmopolitan ? Je prépare les deux !

\- Il vient d'arriver enfin, laisse-le respirer ! Rit le Japonais, avant de s'adresser au cadet, plus calmement. On t'as attendu pour prendre l'apéritif. Autant mettre à profit les vatrouchki que tu as faites ce matin ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Nikolaï se porte bien ?

\- Vous êtes lourds, tous les deux, soupira le nouvel arrivant, abandonnant son sac dans l'entrée puis son blouson de cuir sur le bras du divan. Un Cosmo', ça m'ira très bien, ma journée a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, et mon grand-père vous salue, rajouta-t-il d'une traite, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil individuel faisant face au grand canapé. Ça va vous ?

\- Nous, on est allé faire quelques emplettes ! Répondit le Russe, empoignant l'un des deux shakers qu'il venait de terminer d'emplir d'alcool et se mettant à le secouer énergiquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En somme, beaucoup d'allers et retours !

\- C'est très bizarre de t'entendre me dire ça pendant que t'agites ce truc de haut en bas, ne put s'empêcher de lancer le benjamin.

\- Bon ! S'exclama l'Asiatique tout en se levant. Avant qu'on ne s'engage dans une discussion étrange et déplacée, je vais aller chercher ce pourquoi nous avons sillonné le centre-ville toute la journée ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce pour y revenir la minute suivante, un gros paquet cadeau en mains, et s'agenouilla sur le sol face au siège capitonné du blond, qui haussa un sourcil et balaya d'un regard méfiant les visages de ses amis.

\- « Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? Cracha-t-il.

\- On sait que tu considères que nous n'avons pas à te remercier de nous avoir défendus hier soir, commença l'homme aux cheveux argenté, remplissant de cocktail les verres à pieds disposés face à lui.

\- Mais on tenait tout de même à te faire savoir à quel point on t'es reconnaissants, poursuivit le brun, adressant un sourire tendre à celui auquel était destiné le présent. C'est Victor qui en a eu l'idée, il s'est souvenu que tu en voulais un autre depuis longtemps. Ouvre-le. »

Renfrogné, le « sauveur » grogna, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Et lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle, quelque chose de minuscule en jaillit pour le toucher, aussi sursauta-t-il légèrement, puis écarquilla les yeux et lâcha l'opercule cartonné, l'envoyant heurter le sol. Dans la boîte se trouvait un chaton noir aux prunelles jaunes et au poil ras, qui venait d'essayer de poser sa patte sur la main de son nouveau maître. Ce dernier, ébahi, resta figé à la vue du petit félidé, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, visiblement pressé de sortir, n'escalade maladroitement la paroi de son panier de fortune et ne saute, d'un bond, sur ses genoux.

\- « Putain, souffla Yuri, l'air estomaqué, semblant hésiter avant de glisser délicatement sa paume sur le dos de l'animal, qui se laissa aussitôt tomber sur le flanc et se mit à ronronner, remuant dans le but d'obtenir davantage de caresses. Il ressemble à... »

Presque étourdi par la vision de cet adorable être à la fourrure de jais, ainsi que par ce qu'il lui évoquait, il ne termina sa phrase qu'en pensée : « Äzäzil. Il ressemble au chat de Beka ». Et, soudain, toutes les barrières qu'il avait savamment dressées entre sa fierté et sa peine cédèrent. Privé de son ultime bouclier, il entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler, prenant immédiatement une inspiration afin de tenter d'enrayer les pleurs qu'il sentait près à le secouer... Mais rien n'y fit : sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, de grosses larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, et il se mit à sangloter, en dépit de la présence de ses acolytes. Ceux-ci, tout à fait perplexes, n'osèrent pas réagir sur l'instant, puis, suite à quelques secondes, s'adressèrent une œillade entendue et quittèrent leurs places pour s'asseoir près de lui, chacun sur un accoudoir, l'un posant une main sur son crâne, l'autre sur son poignet.

\- « Pardon. On ne voulait pas te faire de peine, dit doucement l'aîné.

\- Non... Ce... Ça n'a rien à voir... Merde, fais chier... ! Bredouilla le plus jeune, honteux mais ne parvenant pas à se calmer pour lors, dissimulant son visage ruisselant comme il le pouvait, les épaules agitées de légers soubresauts. C'est un cadeau génial... Merci... Désolé, je suis pitoyable... Ça fait tellement mal...

\- Ta réaction n'a rien de pathétique, le coupa Yuuri, imprimant une brève secousse affectueuse à son avant-bras. Il fallait bien que « ça sorte » à un moment donné. Écoute... Otabek a mal agi, c'est certain, et te dire ces choses blessantes était une erreur de sa part, mais il reste l'homme que tu as toujours connu, et je suis sûr que, comme moi, tu as conscience que ses derniers mots ont certainement dépassé sa pensée. J'ignore quand est-ce qu'il viendra vers toi pour s'excuser, en attendant, il est clair qu'il te manque, que le doute te ronge, et tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état indéfiniment. Alors je vais te donner le genre de conseil drastique que tu m'aurais sûrement prodigué si je m'étais trouvé dans ton cas : demain, c'est lundi, considère cette semaine comme le laps de temps que tu lui accordes pour se manifester et comme celui que tu te laisses pour réfléchir à la situation, et à terme, prend ta décision. Ne vois pas ça comme une manière pour moi - pour nous - de te forcer la main, mais on s'inquiète... La solution que je te suggère me semble appropriée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Fébrilement, l'intéressé finit par hocher la tête, et serra tendrement le chaton contre son cœur lorsque celui-ci – après avoir donné de petits coups de pattes curieux sur le museau du shiba inu qui, intrigué, s'était posté juste devant - s'accrocha à son haut pour grimper sur son poitrail, qui se soulevait toujours irrégulièrement sous le joug des sanglots.

La soirée prit ainsi fin plus rapidement que tous ne l'avaient escompté, et le lendemain matin, Yurio, qui avait dormi d'un trait, s'éveilla à l'entente de quelques coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Il était sept heures, son entraînement avait lieu à huit heures, aussi, démoralisé mais reposé, les idées bien plus claires que la veille, il se rendit prestement à la salle de bain, où il se prépara, précédé de sa nouvelle compagne à quatre pattes, qui était restée blottie contre lui durant toute la nuit. Trente minutes plus tard, il lui dit « au revoir », ainsi qu'à Fubuki, avant de quitter l'appartement en compagnie de ses hébergeurs, direction la patinoire. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour y parvenir, et lorsque tous trois entrèrent sur la glace, le Saint-Pétersbourgeois y vit Nikita, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et de nom. Étonné, il jeta donc quelques regards aux alentours, puis effectua un demi-tour, s'apprêtant à demander à ses accompagnants – Yakov étant, pour une fois, en retard - ce que cet enfant faisait là sans son coach... Mais le plus jeune ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- « Vous êtes enfin là ! Bonjour ! Votre week-end a été agréable ? Je suis en pleine forme ! Promis, je vais réussir le quadruple flip parfait, aujourd'hui ! Claironna-t-il, souriant, rejoignant ses précepteurs en une glissade contrôlée, faisant voleter les ourlets du long tee-shirt ébène – deux fois trop grand et au col en V - qu'il portait, la lumière se reflétant également sur les clous plats qui traçaient une ligne du haut de sa cuisse à sa cheville sur les deux côtés extérieurs de son épais legging de coton noir.

\- Bonjour, Nikhameleon ! Répondit joyeusement le – pour l'instant - doyen, levant une main dans laquelle l'adolescent frappa énergiquement. Notre congé a été... Disons mouvementé. Et le tien ?

\- Parfait ! Mon père a engagé une nouvelle jeune fille au pair : pour une fois, ce n'est pas une étudiante Américaine acariâtre qui me traite comme si j'étais en sucre !

\- Tant mieux ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un et circuler dans l'appartement sans être suivi à la trace, rit le quintuple champion, dégageant du visage du châtain une mèche rebelle, la glissant derrière l'une de ses oreilles percées. Jolies boucles d'oreille, mais il faudra que tu les enlèves pendant les compétitions selon le costume que tu...

\- C'est quoi ce foutu délire ?! S'écria soudain Yuri, à l'adresse de Victor et son conjoint. Comment ça « réussir un quadruple flip » ?! Vous êtes ses entraîneurs ?! Je vous conseille de m'expliquer tout de suite ce qui se passe avant que je vous étripe !

\- Excuse-nous, commença le Japonais, faisant la moue, visiblement embarrassé. Nous voulions t'en aviser, vraiment, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ces deux derniers jours que nous n'y avons pas pensé...

\- Me parler de quoi ?! Et puis comment vous pouvez à la fois coacher quelqu'un et vous préparer pour la... ?! Oh putain, je viens de comprendre, s'interrompit le coléreux, serrant les poings tout en braquant un regard meurtrier vers ses aînés, qui esquissèrent un sourire à la fois idiot et nerveux, tandis que le plus petit assistait silencieusement à l'échange, l'air surpris. Vous prenez votre retraite ! Et vous avez oublié de me parler de ÇA ?! Comme si quoique ce soit avait plus d'importance ! Vous êtes cons, ou vous le faite exprès ?!

\- Vous êtes Yuri Plisetsky ! Dit soudain Nikita, détaillant le sportif à la chevelure doré avec attention, visiblement ravi de se trouver face à lui et ne semblant pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde du fait qu'il puisse potentiellement être victime de ses foudres. Je suis un grand fan ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite, avec vos cheveux attachés et ces blessures pansées que vous avez sur le visage ! Vous vous êtes battu ?

\- Oui, je me suis bastonné pour leur éviter d'être réduits en charpie ! Vociféra le concerné, se tournant vers son admirateur. Et maintenant, j'apprends qu'ils ont zappé de me dire qu'ils se retirent ! Je peux savoir d'où tu sors, d'ailleurs ?! Je sais à peine qui tu es ! T'es au courant que ces deux traîtres sont des génies qui pourraient choisir n'importe qui et que t'as une chance de malade ?! T'as plutôt intérêt à te montrer à la hauteur !

\- Je vois. Je constate que pour vous convaincre que je mérite d'être ici, procéder étape par étape est nécessaire, alors allons-y : premièrement, comme vous l'avez été lorsque vous patiniez catégorie Junior, je suis un collectionneur de médailles d'Or, j'ai donc accédé au grade Senior sans aucune difficulté et on qualifie mon talent d'« indéniable »... Ce qui est exact. En second lieu, je suis très populaire pour mon extravagance sur la glace, sans parler de mon physique qu'on apprécie et de mon look « rebelle » qui plaît beaucoup. Vous en conviendrez, cela me donne un avantage non-négligeable et accordera une visibilité certaine à mes entraîneurs, ce qui ne peut pas faire de mal à leur « nouvelle » carrière. Pour finir... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils ont le droit de faire leurs propres choix sans vous demander votre avis. Autre chose ? »

Durant un instant, un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri n'éclate de rire, venant ébouriffer d'une main les cheveux clairs de son protégé, qui lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

\- « Voilà une autre des raisons pour lesquelles on l'adore ! S'esclaffa le brun, appuyé par son petit-ami qui hocha vigoureusement la tête, hilare.

\- Vous êtes tarés, tous autant que vous êtes ! Ok, gamin, lança le blond, désignant de son index le susnommé. Je veux bien que tu sois sympa, doué, et que le reste du monde craque pour ton joli minois et ton culot, mais on me la fait pas, à moi : pour l'instant, j'ai strictement aucune raison de t'apprécier. Je te mets au défi de me montrer que tu vaux la peine qu'ils t'aient choisi. Réussi aujourd'hui, et je te ferais l'honneur de te considérer comme un rival dont je vais devoir me méfier cette année. Alors ? Ça te va, ou t'as trop peur de te rétamer ?

\- Moi ? Peur ? Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? Répliqua le châtain, adressant un sourire à la fois rieur et respectueux à son locuteur. Je vous admire beaucoup, mais soyez certain que je ferais tout pour vous surpasser.

\- J'en attends pas moins d'une grande gueule comme toi, affirma la « Fée », échangeant une poignée de main avec Nikita, dont les prunelles saphir brillèrent de fierté. Et tutoie-moi, j'ai pas cinquante ans, merde ! »

Par la suite, l'entraînement s'effectua, Yakov y faisant son apparition avec près de deux heures de retard, car sa voiture était tombée en panne en plein embouteillage matinal. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer un savon à son élève lorsqu'il vit les pansements qui décoraient sa figure, d'autant plus quand le couple lui expliqua - contraint de le faire - comment il avait été blessé. Néanmoins, la journée défila dans une atmosphère joyeuse qui fit beaucoup de bien à Yurio, et il eut l'occasion de se rendre compte que le jeune compétiteur sur lequel il avait tant d'à-priori n'avait pas menti concernant son habileté. En effet, il était gracieux, souple, rapide, avait beaucoup de technique et faisait preuve d'une concentration incroyable. Mais le « Tigre », qui avouait volontiers être difficile à convaincre, tint à le tester davantage et le mit au défi de reproduire l'une ses propres signatures : la rotation Biellmann, un mouvement vertical souvent utilisé comme position de spirale transitive dans les chorégraphies sur glace, malaisé à réaliser pour la plupart des hommes en raison de la flexibilité qu'elle demande. Cependant, Nikita y parvint à plusieurs reprises, avec tant de brio que, sans le savoir, il gagna le respect de son homologue revêche, qui consentit même à lui donner quelques conseils tout en travaillant son propre programme, sous les regards attendris du duo et celui, plus sévère mais non-désapprobateur, du vétéran. Mardi, le même type de schéma se répéta, ainsi que mercredi, et durant toute la semaine, jusqu'au samedi soir.

Assez épuisé par cette semaine – intensive et durant laquelle il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même, usant de son mal-être comme carburant afin de ne pas le laisser prendre le pas sur sa motivation -, Yurio était affalé dans le divan aux côtés de Victor, tandis que Yuuri préparait le repas, ayant refusé, hilare, que son partenaire ne l'aide, par crainte qu'il fasse flamber la cuisine. La télévision allumée et les ustensiles qui s'entrechoquaient produisaient un bruit de fond reposant, si bien que, quand la sonnette retentit – aux alentours de vingt heures -, le cadet somnolent sursauta, effrayant son chaton qui était jusqu'ici couché sur son ventre et bondit donc sur la moquette, rejoignant Fubuki avec lequel il était « copain comme cochon ».

\- « Bougez pas, j'y vais, souffla le propriétaire du petit animal aux yeux dorés, s'accordant quelques secondes pour s'étirer avant de se lever. »

Tout en glissant une main dans ses mèches en bataille pour les arranger quelque peu, il ouvrit le battant... Qui dévoila Otabek, lequel portait des lunettes de soleil et, autour du cou, un grand foulard de coton noir qui dissimulait le bas de son visage, ne laissant apparent que son nez.

\- « Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Cracha automatiquement, avant même qu'il n'en ai réellement eu l'intention, le Russe.

\- Kobuta-chan, code bleu ! Lança immédiatement Victor, éteignant l'écran plat et quittant le canapé d'un bond.

\- Bien reçu ! Acquiesça le Japonais depuis la pièce où il se trouvait, éteignant les plaques à induction et en ôtant les contenants où cuisaient les denrées, les posant sur les torchons qu'il avait disposés sur le comptoir. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire, ils récupérèrent Fubuki, leurs manteaux, et claironnèrent un « Bonsoir Beka ! » avant de se faufiler dans le couloir, disparaissant séance tenante dans la cage d'escalier. Leurs cadets, très surpris par ce départ inattendu, restèrent silencieux. Ce fut Yuri qui finit par s'exprimer le premier, sèchement, l'estomac et la gorge serrés de savoir son conjoint – qu'il évitait de regarder - sur le pas de la porte :

\- « Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de t'être pointé.

\- Je t'aime. Tu me manques horriblement... Je ne pourrais pas supporter ton absence plus longtemps... Je suis profondément désolé, autant que j'ai été con, d'avoir osé te dire toutes ces horreurs, particulièrement la dernière... Je ne le pensais pas, la panique a parlé pour moi... Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères, répondit le Kazakh après avoir abaissé son écharpe, sur un ton si faible et rauque que son compagnon eut le réflexe immédiat de relever la tête et de, enfin, le regarder franchement tandis qu'il ôtait ses lunettes, lui imposant alors une vision qui le heurta de plein fouet. »

Outre ses traits tirés et son air désespéré, le brun avait le teint maladif, et ses yeux rougis étaient gonflés, soulignés de cernes violacés. À cet instant, la douleur que l'ancien Moscovite éprouva à voir son amant afficher une telle détresse fut insoutenable, aussi n'eut-il d'autre choix que mettre de côté sa fierté et sa rancœur.

\- « Merde... Mais tu t'es regardé dans un miroir...? Questionna-t-il, l'éclat accablé de ses iris clairs trahissant son inquiétude.

\- Je vais tout te dire à propos des Bayakev, Yuri... Mais avant d'en parler, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, souffla le second d'une voix chevrotante, braquant vers celui de son alter-ego un regard implorant tel que ce dernier n'en avait jamais vu, et qui lui fendit le cœur. Je m'en veux tellement... Je t'en prie... Tu...

\- Ça suffit, arrêtes, le coupa le blond, avançant d'un pas puis l'attirant contre lui pour une étreinte, la simple chaleur de son corps le délestant de ses dernières réticences. Je vais pas te foutre à la porte... Calme-toi. »

Aussitôt, le patineur à la peau mate s'agrippa à son pull-over, posant son front contre son épaule, tous ses muscles – jusqu'ici bandés – se détendant à ce contact dont il avait tant besoin. Un moment durant, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ne recule de lui-même, lentement, toujours aussi pâle mais l'expression moins misérable.

\- « S'il te plaît, allons nous asseoir, demanda-t-il, caressant du bout des doigts les poignets de son benjamin. J'imagine qu'ils ont de l'alcool quelque part... Je vais en avoir besoin... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage...? D'où viennent ces contusions...?

\- Je me suis battu. Je t'expliquerais. Va te poser sur le canapé, je vais dénicher une bouteille et j'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit effectivement place aux côtés de son petit-ami, déposant sur la table basse un grand flacon et deux petits verres qu'il remplit.

\- « Plus de vodka ni de bière, ça sera du gin.

\- C'est parfait, déclara anxieusement l'aîné, prenant l'un des récipients. Écoute... C'est une longue histoire, que je n'ai encore jamais racontée à personne... Si je ne commence pas maintenant, je n'aurai pas le courage de t'en parler plus tard... Je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre : peu importe ce que je vais te dire, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout...

\- D'accord, opina calmement le second, ne touchant néanmoins pas à sa boisson, trop angoissé pour avaler quoique ce soit. Je t'écoute. »

Pendant de longs instants, Otabek se contenta de fixer l'eau-de-vie qu'il tenait, l'air plus fragile qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à l'être en présence de qui que ce soit, puis il vida d'un trait son godet et l'abandonna sur la table, avant que les mots ne se mettent à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- « Lorsque nous étions chez moi, je t'ai parlé de mon enfance... Mais je n'ai pas été totalement honnête... En réalité, je t'ai dissimulé une grande partie de ce qu'elle a été... À cette époque, comme c'est aujourd'hui encore le cas, mon père travaillait au Ministère de la Culture et des Sports, donc, évidemment, certains de ses collègues dînaient à la maison de temps à autre, et un jour, l'un d'eux, Andreï, est venu accompagné de son frère cadet, Bahkti, qui était alors employé à la station Medeo en tant qu'entraîneur. De fil en aiguille, ma mère a appris qu'il était sur le point de devenir coach à son propre compte et qu'il avait remarqué mon talent. Alors, pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, elle a décidé de faire en sorte que ces personnes nous rendent visite le plus souvent possible, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à mon père, puisque – j'imagine - recevoir régulièrement à sa table un collègue haut placé lui assurait certains avantages... Quoiqu'il en soit, cette stratégie a fonctionné à merveille, si bien que nos deux familles ont tissé des liens tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel : je m'entendais particulièrement bien avec Ilyane, qui était une petite fille adorable et très joviale malgré sa tristesse de n'avoir jamais connu celle qui l'a mise au monde, mes bons rapports avec Bahkti lui ont donné l'envie de me prendre sous son aile, quant à Andreï, je l'admirais pour son élégance, son éloquence et sa gentillesse... Par ailleurs, mes entraînements devenant de plus en plus réguliers, il a fini par proposer de m'y conduire lui-même lorsque « Madame Altin » - qui devait s'occuper de mes très jeunes sœurs - s'en trouvait dans l'impossibilité. Les premiers temps, j'étais ravi d'effectuer ces trajets avec lui, car nos conversations étaient instructives, agréables... Puis il a commencé à me regarder différemment, à tenir des propos étranges, et à avoir envers moi certains comportements qui me dérangeaient... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, après qu'il m'ait approché d'une manière qui m'avait effrayé, je ne tente de le fuir et me retrouve emprisonné dans sa voiture... J'avais onze ans, s'interrompit l'Almatais, le regard dans le vague, les mains et la voix tremblotantes de par les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues, la première d'entre elles s'y aventurant lorsqu'il poursuivit. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est produit, j'étais trop jeune pour avoir conscience qu'il s'agissait de viol... Mais je me rappelle de l'épouvante, de la douleur, et de cette conversation terrifiante ayant eu lieu en ma présence quelques jours plus tard, durant laquelle ma mère, qui lui faisait confiance, a accepté sur sa demande que dorénavant il soit le seul à me véhiculer jusqu'à Medeo... J'aurais voulu m'y opposer, mais j'avais si peur de lui que je n'ai pas osé... À partir de ce moment, l'angoisse s'est mise à m'étreindre constamment, balayant toutes mes autres émotions, davantage chaque fois qu'il recommençait à s'en prendre à moi... De temps en temps, il ne me touchait pas, préférant me torturer d'une autre manière en me parlant de tout ce qu'il avait pour projet de me faire... Plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus la simple évocation du prénom de ce malade me donnait envie de vomir et de pleurer, quant aux contacts physiques, ils me dégoûtaient, j'étais même devenu incapable d'enlacer Zarina et Veltana... Alors, pour ne pas risquer que mon entourage se rende compte que quelque chose clochait, je me suis remis à étudier d'arrache-pied, ne relevant le nez de mes livres de classe que pour aller à la patinoire, et chaque soir, suite à mon retour de l'école, lorsque venait le moment de partir pour mon entraînement, je m'isolais dans une pièce déserte quelques minutes, et je me répétais sans relâche que je ne devais pas abandonner, que la passion que je nourrissais pour ce sport qui avait donné un sens à ma vie était plus importante que tout le reste... La rigidité du cuir de mes patins, la morsure de l'air glacé s'infiltrant dans mes vêtements au rythme de mes enchaînements de pas, l'adrénaline qui m'envahissait lors de mes sauts... Ces sensations-là étaient devenues des nécessités, j'avais remis mon destin entre les mains de la glace, et même si j'avais désespérément besoin d'aide, il m'était impossible d'en obtenir : Andreï m'avait interdit de parler, sous peine qu'il ne ruine ma carrière avant même qu'elle ait débuté, et outre le fait que je savais qu'il en détenait le pouvoir, j'avais trop honte pour me confier à qui que ce soit... J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de trouver des solutions pour me rendre moi-même à mes sessions, mais chacune de mes tentatives échouait... À force d'insuccès, j'ai fini par me résigner : s'il me fallait endurer ces horreurs pour pouvoir patiner, je me tairais et je subirais... Ce que j'ai fait. Les années ont passé, j'ai grandi, été introduit progressivement dans le petit monde de notre profession, croisé ton regard inoubliable que je me remémorais pour me donner du courage lorsque les événements me dépassaient... Mon existence toute entière changeait, mais lui... Il était toujours là, comme un croque-mitaine, tapi dans l'ombre, à profiter délibérément de l'amitié que lui portaient mes parents pour me manipuler et continuer de se servir de moi pour assouvir ses besoins morbides... La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, j'avais quinze ans... J'imagine que c'était sa manière de me dire « au revoir » avant de partir pour l'Europe, où il est allé s'installer pour le travail, avec sa fille... Après son départ, j'étais totalement déboussolé, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi allait ressembler ma vie maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, j'avais même oublié ce qu'elle avait été avant lui, et cet horrible sentiment de vide s'est ajouté à tous les autres... Puis j'ai été sélectionné pour participer à ma première compétition internationale, alors j'ai puisé dans ma souffrance et ma colère afin d'en enrichir ma sensibilité artistique, pour transmettre au travers de mes performances des émotions fortes, aussi sincères que l'était mon désir de réussir, car c'était la seule certitude qu'il me restait... Je suis devenu le « héros du Kazakhstan », les gens voyaient en moi l'un des espoirs sportifs de la nation... Je leur en étais très reconnaissant, mais je me sentais aussi coupable : ils ne savaient pas que les tourments que je dissimulais étaient à l'entière origine de mon expressivité, qu'ils considéraient comme mon plus grand atout en tant que patineur... Durant des années, j'ai eu l'impression de leur mentir, de les trahir en toute impunité, alors même qu'ils me soutenaient avec ardeur... Ce n'est que lorsque je t'ai rencontré, à nouveau, que je suis enfin parvenu à me détacher de tout ça... Ton amitié, les sentiments que tu as fait naître en moi, ton visage que je voyais partout, ton corps qui occupait toutes mes pensées, puis ton amour... Tu m'as transcendé... Au fil des mois passé à tes côtés, j'en suis venu à avoir la sensation libératrice que mes cauchemars provenaient de blessures qu'on m'avait infligées dans une autre vie, parce que chaque fois que je m'éveillai, tu étais là, blotti dans mes bras ou me serrant dans les tiens... Je n'avais qu'à te regarder pour me sentir mieux... Je te dois tout ce qui fait aujourd'hui de moi quelqu'un de vraiment vivant... »

L'espace de quelques longues secondes, aucun des deux hommes ne prononça un mot, puis le Kazakh courba la nuque, se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui-même tout en glissant ses paumes sur son front, comme pour dissimuler les coulées humides sur son visage et se dérober au regard horrifié de son conjoint.

\- « Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et ne pas te faire de mal, Yuri... Mais lorsque je l'ai vu, lorsque j'ai compris qu'on voulait me lier à lui pour le reste de ma vie, toute cette douleur dont j'avais réussi à me défaire m'a submergé... Je me suis senti piégé, j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai littéralement implosé... Je suis désolé... Je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes, tu voulais seulement m'aider... Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile... D'un côté, je désirais plus que tout me confier à toi pour que tu m'apportes ton soutien, de l'autre, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée que tu saches et que tu aies honte de moi... Je le suis toujours... Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas...

\- Comment est-ce que t'as pu penser que... ? Commença le blond, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur au bord des lèvres, choqué par ces révélations tout autant que par les mots qui venaient de lui être adressé. Regarde-moi, putain ! »

Avec appréhension, le plus âgé tourna la tête vers son partenaire, conservant malgré lui la même position craintive, ses prunelles sombres rencontrant celles, de jade, qui le scrutaient.

\- « Otabek, comment qui que ce soit pourrait se sentir humilié de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui a combattu pour s'accrocher à la sienne alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de lâcher prise ?! C'est cet ignoble salopard pervers qui devrait avoir des remords, pas sa victime ! Je n'ai pas honte : je suis fier ! De nous, et surtout de toi ! »

À son tour, le Russe avala en une gorgée le contenu de son verre, puis prit fermement l'une des mains de son compagnon, saisissant son menton de l'autre, le forçant à redresser l'échine et lui faire face.

\- « Écoute-moi bien, parce que je le répéterais pas : je t'aime ! Y a rien que je sois incapable de faire pour toi ! Si demain, je devais transgresser la loi pour te protéger, je le ferais ! Si tu me disais que Dieu existe, je te croirais ! Si on en avait le droit, je t'épouserais ! Si ce foutu monstre a le malheur de recroiser ma route, je le tuerais de mes propres mains à moins que tu m'en empêches ! Je te laisserais pas tomber ! Je te promet qu'on lui fera payer ce qu'il t'as fait... Mais je t'interdis de t'écrouler maintenant ! Si t'as bataillé tout ce temps, c'est pour pouvoir patiner ! T'as réussi, et aujourd'hui, poursuivre ta carrière ne dépend de rien d'autre que de ta volonté : Victor et Yuuri arrêtent cette année ! C'est leur élève, le petit Nikita Iegorov, qui prend la relève, ce qui veut dire que tu te retrouves à la troisième place du classement mondial ! Tu peux gagner ! Tu VAS gagner, et si tu me sors encore que tu penses pas avoir l'étoffe d'un vainqueur, je te garantis que je te foutrais des coups de pied au cul jusqu'à ce que ton assurance revienne ! Toi et moi, ensemble, on va pulvériser nos records, au nez et à la barbe de tous ceux qui en doutent ! Ça te va ?! »

Durant quelques instants, le jeune homme à la peau halée ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit, comme statufié, puis, pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête et attira son compagnon vers lui pour un baiser. Aussitôt, Yurio se redressa et s'assit, à cheval, sur ses cuisses, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Avec la fougue passionnée des retrouvailles, leurs lèvres se caressèrent tandis que leur corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, mais leurs langues eurent à peine le temps de s'effleurer que, dans un léger sursaut, le Kazakh renversa la tête vers l'arrière, l'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé pour regarder ce qui, perché sur le crâne de son petit-ami, venait de toucher son front. Le chaton était là, patte tendue, visiblement intrigué par cet inconnu si proche de son maître.

\- « Oh... Qui est-ce ? Lança-t-il, battant des cils avant de glisser doucement son index derrière l'oreille du petit animal, qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner. Il ou elle ressemble beaucoup à Äzäzil...

\- Toi aussi, tu trouves ? Les « Katsuforov » me l'ont offerte dimanche dernier, répondit le cadet dans un sourire. Elle s'appelle Harley.

\- Pour « Quinn » ? Plaisanta le second, visiblement rasséréné, délogeant le félidé de son perchoir afin de le porter tendrement au creux d'un bras, entre leurs deux torses.

\- Pour « Davidson », crétin. Je me suis dit que t'aimerais ce nom, rétorqua la « Fée », amusé. En parlant de moto... Pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour ? On sillonne un peu les rues, on s'arrête au drive d'un fast-food, et on va à la plage, dans un coin tranquille, se goinfrer et se rouler des patins sur le sable... T'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que cette idée me plaît. Allons-y, avant que je ne te plaque sur ce sofa et que je te fasse des choses qui traumatiseraient notre nouvelle colocataire à moustaches... »

Avec plus de franchise qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve ces derniers jours, l'androgyne rit, et embrassa une seconde fois son petit-ami avant de se lever, l'incitant à faire de même, le cœur en fête et l'âme de nouveau complète.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre transitif vous a plu, et j'ai particulièrement hâte de lire vos "reviews" à son propos ! Je vous dis à bientôt !**_


	7. Faithful to fear

_Bonjour !_

 _Je suis affreusement navrée du temps que j'ai mis à rédiger ce septième chapitre ! Ayant dû faire face à un certain nombre de difficultés ces derniers mois, j'ai eu un mal fou à me concentrer et à trouver le temps d'écrire... Mais j'y suis parvenue ! Merci, par ailleurs, à **Ami.M, Monica da Silva, Louloute4, Space D Estrella Blanche, Iyfaelyn, Leanaphantomalfoy** et **Airi-chan787** : les reviews que vous m'avez adressé à propos de la partie précédente m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'ont motivée à continuer !_

 _Dans un autre registre, je tiens également à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de répondre au sondage que j'avais mis en place. Vos participations m'ont été d'une grande aide !_

 _Voici pour cet en-tête. J'espère de tout cœur que « **Faithful to fear** » sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires sur son compte !_

 _ **Les personnages dont il est question dans cet écrit sont protégés par un copyright et ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits relatifs à ces protagonistes fictifs étant détenus par le studio MAPPA** (bien que certains soient de mon invention)._

* * *

Il était plus d'une heure du matin, et la nuit glaciale voyait son habituel silence hivernal rompu par les chants des vagues et des embruns, qui s'écrasaient et éclataient paresseusement sur la rive. Les alentours, tout comme la plage, étaient déserts. Non loin du bord de l'eau, Yuri et Otabek étaient assis sur un large drap élimé, également emmitouflés l'un contre l'autre dans une grande couverture de laine, que, pour des occasions comme celles-ci, le Kazakh conservait toujours dans le coffre de sa moto. Tout en terminant leur repas, ils discutaient.

\- « Franchement, il aurait pu se retenir de te mater comme ça et de jouer sur les mots, ce con de caissier ! Grogna le blond, aspirant une longue gorgée de milkshake. J'aurais bien laissé mon poing saluer son joli minois !

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très discret, pouffa le concerné, portant à ses lèvres une cuillerée de son sundae. Mais depuis quand es-tu jaloux que quelqu'un essaie de me séduire ?

\- « Pas très discret » ? Il te draguait carrément ! Rétorqua le cadet, hilare, enfonçant son gobelet presque vide dans le sol. Et ça m'emmerde depuis que t'as pas l'air d'être contre !

\- Il faut avouer que c'est toujours flatteur de constater qu'on plaît. Sans compter que, lorsque ça t'arrive, tu n'y es pas vraiment réfractaire, toi non-plus ! Rit le plus âgé, délaissant à son tour son dessert et dégageant délicatement une mèche du visage de son petit-ami. Souviens-toi de ce garçon d'origine Indienne qui n'arrêtait pas de te sourire dans la salle d'attente de l'Agence de Voyage, la fois dernière. Crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas vu lui rendre ses coups-d'oeil charmeurs ?

\- Il était mignon et il me fixait ! J'y peux rien si je kiffe les hommes à la peau mate et qu'en plus, je les attire, s'esclaffa le second, esquissant alors un sourire malicieux tout en posant sa main sur l'une des cuisses de son condisciple. Mais y a rien qui me plaise plus que la façon dont toi, tu me regardes. »

Sur ces mots, il amorça un mouvement pour se redresser afin de s'installer sur le bassin de son conjoint, mais, le surprenant, celui-ci l'arrêta, plaquant doucement sa paume sur son torse.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu flippes à l'idée que quelqu'un nous surprenne ? Questionna, dans un rire, le plus jeune. T'en fais pas, si on se planque correctement sous la couette, personne pourra rien remarquer. De toute façon, il est presque deux heures : y a pas un chat dans les environs. Ou alors t'es pas d'humeur. C'est ça ? Je peux comprendre.

\- Non... Enfin... Si, d'une certaine manière, répondit calmement l'intéressé, braquant un regard troublant vers les yeux clairs du Russe. J'en ai très envie, mais... Pas cette nuit. Je... J'ai avant tout besoin de ta tendresse. Tu m'as manqué, Yuri... »

Ému, le dénommé resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis, prenant soin de chasser de son esprit ses pensées sensuelles, il se rapprocha, et embrassa Otabek avec douceur. Timidement, celui-ci glissa sa main sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, laissant sa bouche aller contre la sienne en une réponse presque hésitante. Yurio, touché par la fragilité manifeste de son petit-ami, murmura une parole apaisante contre ses lèvres, une nouvelle, puis une autre, tout en l'allongeant, lentement, sur le drap. Dès lors qu'il le surplomba, il pressa chastement son corps contre le sien, approfondissant leur baiser avec toute la délicatesse dont il se savait capable. Encouragé par les frissons de bien-être de son amant, il se donna pour mission de caresser chaque parcelle atteignable de sa peau hâlée, en des gestes absolument dénués d'érotisme, dans le seul but de le rassurer. Il le fit donc, plus amoureux que jamais, au rythme tranquille du flux et du reflux agitant l'eau salée.

Le lendemain matin, peu après cinq heures, ils étaient rentrés chez eux et avaient dormi d'un trait, jusqu'aux environs de quatorze heures trente, où ils avaient fini par convenir qu'il était temps qu'ils se lèvent. Tout juste sorti de la salle d'eau, installé sur l'un des hauts tabourets disposés devant le comptoir de la cuisine à l'américaine, une tasse de café brûlant en main, le brun s'apprêtait à l'entamer, lorsqu'une sonnerie tonitruante le tira de ses pensées.

\- « Yuri, ton portable ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- J'arrive ! Lui répondit la « Fée », entrant dans le salon la seconde suivante, vêtu de son peignoir et occupé à nouer sur sa tête une petite serviette éponge. Bordel, j'avais oublié à quel point je déteste le sable ! J'en avais partout dans les cheveux ! Je viens à peine de réussir à en venir à bout alors qu'on est entrés dans la baignoire en même temps ! Ça m'apprendra à me lancer dans un combat de catch avec toi !

\- La prochaine fois, porte un bonnet de bain ! Plaisanta le plus vieux depuis son siège. À propos de sable, il va falloir que nous changions les draps : nous nous sommes couchés sans y penser, mais nous les en avons parsemés ! Ce sera pour plus tard, ceci étant. Il vaut mieux que tu décroches, c'est peut-être important. »

Dans un hochement de tête, le Russe empoigna l'appareil, qui, poussé par les vibrations, venait de manquer de tomber de la table basse, et prit l'appel, sans regarder le nom ou le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran, saluant donc avec désinvolture l'individu se trouvant à l'autre bout du fil.

\- « Salut.

\- Bonjour, Yuri. Ici Zoria, répondit-elle, sur un ton particulièrement sec en comparaison de la douceur habituelle de sa voix.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi madame Altin, je voulais pas être impoli ! Je savais pas que vous aviez mon numéro, et comme j'ai pas le vôtre... Enfin... Désolé, bredouilla le patineur, gêné, lançant une oeillade au descendant de son interlocutrice. Je vous passe Ota...

\- Non. C'est à toi que je veux parler en premier lieu. J'ai des questions à te poser, et je veux que tu sois honnête lorsque tu y répondras. Y es-tu disposé ? Le coupa la femme, autoritaire.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune adulte, prenant place sur le sofa, soudain submergé d'un pressentiment qui le poussa à activer le haut-parleur, afin que son conjoint, qui venait de se lever pour le rejoindre sur le divan, puisse tout entendre.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Ne t'échine pas à me demander des explications, je ne t'en fournirais aucune tant que tu n'auras pas formulé de réponse à mes propres interrogations. Je te demande de me dire la vérité. Vas-tu le faire ? »

Pris au dépourvu, le sollicité adressa un regard effaré à son compagnon, qui, assis près de lui et visiblement tout aussi surpris, hésita un instant, avant de lui donner silencieusement son accord. Aussi, le Saint-Pétersbourgeois entrouvrit les lèvres, finissant par claironner, avec autant d'assurance que possible :

\- « Oui, madame.

\- Très bien, lança Zoria, toujours froidement. Sache que je n'ai aucune intention de te ménager, je vais donc me montrer directe. As-tu, oui ou non, déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec mon fils ?

\- Quoi ?! Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer le blond, ouvrant de grand yeux. De quoi est-ce que vous... ?!

\- Oui ou non, Yuri Plisetsky ?! Rétorqua la Kazakhe, presque menaçante.

\- Madame Altin, commença le dénommé, franchement paniqué à présent, rivant de nouveau ses iris émeraude vers son petit-ami, qui, pâle comme un linge, ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis, très lentement, acquiesça tout de même, d'un hochement de tête, l'incitant à honorer sa promesse. Nous... Je veux dire... Oui...

\- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ce genre de contacts ? Poursuivit la femme, la voix vibrante de ce qui ressemblait à de la rage.

\- Écoutez, vous devriez en parler avec...

\- Combien de temps ?!

\- Depuis... Presque trois ans. »

Angoissé au possible, le propriétaire du smartphone supplia, silencieusement, le brun de l'aider. Alors, ce dernier - apeuré mais conscient qu'ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de se montrer coopératifs - déposa une caresse sur son avant-bras, lui faisant ainsi s'avoir que continuer de mentir n'était pas nécessaire, en dépit des risques que cela impliquait.

\- « Quelle est la nature exacte de vos rapports ? Continua la quarantenaire, dont la colère était évidente. Êtes-vous de simples amis malgré tout ?

\- Non, souffla le cadet, peinant à dissimuler son extrême nervosité. Nous... Nous sommes un couple. »

Un silence pesant tomba séance tenante, et se prolongea une longue minute, jusqu'à ce que Zoria, à présent très calme de par son abasourdissement, ne s'exprime de nouveau :

\- « Dans ce cas... Voici ma dernière question : êtes-vous amoureux l'un de l'autre...?

\- Je... Oui, madame.

\- Je veux parler à mon fils, répondit aussitôt la susnommée.

\- Tout de suite, acquiesça le Russe, tendant l'appareil à son amant, qui s'en saisit fébrilement.

\- Bonjour, maman, déclara-t-il, très anxieux.

 _\- Qayırlı kün_ _, meniñ_ _kişkene snejïnka_ *... Tout ceci, est-ce la vérité ? S'enquit-elle, indéniablement peinée.

* * *

* « **_Q_ _ _ayırlı kün, meniñ__ _ _k__ _ _ **işkene** snejïnka __** » _ _: signifie__ « **_Bonjour, mon_** _ ** _petit flocon de neige_**_ » __en Kazakh.__

* * *

\- Écoute... Avant tout, je tiens à t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi de ne rien te dire : je te sais ouverte et tolérante, mais s'agissant de moi, non pas d'un inconnu, j'avoue avoir eu peur que tu perçoives cette relation homosexuelle d'un mauvais œil... Si tu m'avais demandé de changer... J'en aurais été incapable. Je t'aurais forcément désobéi, déçue... Je désirais à tout prix éviter de prendre ce risque, alors je me suis tu... Quant aux propos de Yuri... Ils sont exacts. Je l'aime, sincèrement... Il ressent la même chose pour moi. Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque aussi longtemps que nous habitons le même appartement... Et, en oubliant que mon métier est en cause, il est la principale raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas me marier...

\- Je vois... Met donc le haut-parleur, qu'il m'entende, lui aussi... »

La fonction en question étant d'ores et déjà active, aucun des deux patineurs ne bougea, attendant avec angoisse que la Kazakhe poursuive, ce que, à nouveau, elle ne fit qu'au terme de plusieurs instants, ayant visiblement des difficultés à accuser le coup.

\- « Je suis très blessée que tu m'aies menti... Malgré tout, je... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je comprends que tu aies été effrayé par les conséquences dans l'hypothèse où tu te serais confié à moi... Mais je n'en suis pas moins enragée... ! Mon chéri... Quelle a été mon erreur ? T'ai-je élevé en t'apprenant, sans le vouloir, à considérer la supercherie comme un gage de sécurité ? T'ai-je enseigné à craindre la différence, jusqu'à la tienne, et à te bercer de remords ? Si tel est le cas, j'ai commis une grave faute... C'est à moi de te supplier de me pardonner... Veux-tu bien faire preuve d'indulgence à mon égard...?

\- Maman... Tu m'as au contraire appris à être honnête, et fier, de mes forces comme de mes faiblesses. Seulement, certains événements survenus au cours de ma vie ont changé ma façon de concevoir les choses... Un jour, bien sûr, je t'en parlerais... D'ici là, saches que tu n'es en aucun cas la cause de mes tares. Elles ne proviennent que de moi...

\- Comment se fait-il, alors, que tu doutes à ce point du bien-fondé de ta propre condition, Otabek...?

\- Je n'en doute pas : je suis à l'aise avec mes préférences et ma situation. Mais, pour être honnête, si un aspect de l'éducation que j'ai reçue m'a effectivement poussé à dissimuler certains de mes traits de personnalité, il s'agit bien du fait que je me sois trouvé forcé de respecter tous les codes de notre culture, de ceux qui me semblaient légitimes à ceux qui me révoltaient. Afin de les honorer, j'ai prétendu être celui que les usages désiraient que je sois... Cependant, si je suis parvenu à me taire, je n'ai pas pu brider ma nature profonde, ni empêcher mes yeux de voir, moins encore mes sens de s'affoler...

\- Veux-tu dire que tu n'es absolument pas attiré par les femmes...?

\- Je les respecte, et je les admire pour leur beauté, leur clairvoyance, ainsi que pour toutes les qualités qu'elles possèdent dont la gent masculine ne pourra jamais se targuer... Mais elles ne me font pas vibrer. Il n'y a qu'auprès des hommes que je peux trouver la communion physique et spirituelle que je recherche... Aux côtés de l'un d'eux en particulier : Yuri. Je suis désolé, maman...

\- Si tes excuses concernent le fait que tu sois amoureux de lui... Je ne peux pas les accepter. Ce pour une raison simple qui, je l'estime, devrait être une évidence pour tous, et que j'aurais dû prendre le temps de t'inculquer en priorité : s'en vouloir d'aimer équivaut à nier ressentir... Tu n'es pas un robot, tu as donc des émotions, des besoins... Je suis certes sidérée d'apprendre ton homosexualité, si tard de surcroît, et le fait de prendre conscience que tu ne me donneras jamais de petits enfants est douloureux, mais... Tu es mon seul fils. Je t'aime, en dépit du fait que tes choix puissent ne pas me convenir... Peu importe avec qui tu partages ton lit, ou à qui tu destines tout l'amour que tu as à offrir, si cette personne et ton mode de vie te rendent heureux, jamais je ne t'en blâmerais... En revanche, si tu fais allusion à ton silence... Je suis prête à l'oublier, à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Questionna le patineur à la peau halée, ému et quelque peu rasséréné.

\- Lorsque Zarina, Veltana et moi viendrons assister aux Championnats du Monde dans un peu plus d'un mois, hébergez-nous au sein de votre appartement. Il est vrai que j'avais refusé ton invitation quand tu l'avais formulée il y a quelques semaines, par souci de ne pas vous déranger en période de compétition... Néanmoins, étant donné la situation, il me semble qu'un tel revirement n'est pas injustifié. Tes sœurs seront enchantées de passer du temps en ta compagnie. Quant à moi... Je ne connaissais Yuri que comme étant ton ami, mais il s'avère qu'il est également ton compagnon... Je veux donc le rencontrer de nouveau, cette fois-ci en tant que belle-mère. »

Aussi stupéfait que touché, ledit « beau-fils » écarquilla légèrement les yeux, refermant doucement ses doigts sur ceux de son petit-ami lorsque celui-ci prit sa main.

\- « M'entendez-vous toujours ? Interrogea la dame. Je me dois de vous faire savoir, à tous les deux, comment j'en suis venue à avoir des soupçons.

\- Oui, nous t'entendons.

\- Bien... Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille est une vidéo, qu'un ami - qui l'a dénichée je-ne-sais-où sur le Web - a jugé bon de me montrer. L'on vous y voit danser ensemble, un Tango, si je ne m'abuse, durant une sorte de fête costumée... Et force est de constater que votre chorégraphie, si elle demeure très artistique, est plus que... Suggestive. J'avoue avoir été choquée, sur l'instant, par votre évidente proximité, ainsi que par certains... Mouvements, comme ce grand-écart latéral exécuté par Yuri, soupira-t-elle, l'intéressé s'empourprant immédiatement, soudain affreusement gêné. C'était une très belle démonstration de souplesse, j'en conviens... Cependant, j'aurais apprécié ne pas être témointe du fait que ton visage se soit retrouvé au niveau de... Du bas-ventre de mon fils, si tu vois ce que je cherche à sous-entendre.

\- Bordel ! Je vais tuer Phichit ! Vociféra brusquement le blond.

\- Phichit ? Demanda Zoria, surprise. Qui est-ce ?

\- Un... Un ami, patineur lui aussi, l'informa Otabek après s'être éclairci la gorge, mal à l'aise à l'idée de celles que sa mère avait pu se faire d'eux par le biais de ce fameux contenu multimédia. Il est Thaïlandais, les cheveux de jais, la mine joviale... Tu apprécies généralement beaucoup ses performances lors des diffusions des compétitions.

\- Oh. Oui, je me souviens de lui. Qu'a-t-il à voir avec cette histoire ?

\- Il est très présent sur les réseaux sociaux, à tel point qu'il y fait étalage de toute sa vie... Ainsi que de celles de ses proches. Il a dû mettre en ligne ce que tu as vu, ou le transmettre à quelqu'un, qui n'était peut-être pas aussi bien attentionné qu'il le pensait et l'a diffusé, ce qui expliquerait que la personne qui te l'a montré y ait eu accès... En tout état de cause... Sache que nous faisons généralement preuve de beaucoup de discrétion en public : la soirée déguisée durant laquelle nous avons effectué cette performance était non-officielle, elle avait été organisée pour l'anniversaire de l'un de nos camarades, et nous y avions improvisé un concours de danse... C'était un simple jeu, nous ne savions pas que nous étions filmés. Je suis navré que tu aies compris par ce biais, j'aurais aimé t'en aviser moi-même...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il s'est agi là d'un concours de circonstances. Je n'aurais probablement jamais vu cela si Tselmeg n'avait pas une si bonne mémoire des visages... Il t'a reconnu immédiatement. Mais enfin... Sois certain que j'aurais également voulu apprendre différemment ton attirance pour les garçons... De toute façon, l'on ne peut plus défaire ce qui a été fait, et je pense que tout ce qui devait être dit aujourd'hui l'a été... Nous discuterons davantage à votre sujet lorsque nous nous verrons.

\- Bien entendu. Je suis très heureux que vous puissiez vous déplacer pour assister aux Mondiaux. Yuri et moi serons ravis de vous accueillir.

\- J'en suis certaine. Sur ce... Je vais raccrocher. J'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées... Je te recontacterais durant la semaine, et ne parlerais pas à Arkhan de notre conversation. Contrairement à Zarina et Veltana, il n'a pas nécessairement besoin d'être mis au courant. Bonne chance pour vos entraînements : ils seront sans doute épuisants, soyez courageux. Au revoir.

\- Nous le serons, maman. Merci. Embrasse mes sœurs pour moi. Bonne fin de journée.

\- Vous... À... À la prochaine, madame Altin, balbutia le plus jeune, toujours embarrassé. »

La tonalité caractéristique de fin d'appel retentit alors, en un écho, comme pour sceller la fin d'une époque. Le mensonge avait cédé sa place au secret partagé.

Le samedi suivant, aux environs de vingt-heures trente, Yakov et Aleksey quittaient la patinoire, salués par leurs élèves, qui se trouvaient encore sur la glace. Si tôt les coachs partis, les jeunes adultes se mirent, comme toujours, à discuter avec animation, échangeant avis, conseils et observations sur l'entraînement qui venait de s'achever., tout en effectuant côte à côte de lents enchaînements de pas.

\- « Tes backflips d'aujourd'hui étaient quasi-parfaits : t'es tombé que deux fois ! Franchement, tu m'as impressionné. Tu penses réussir ce saut en compét' ? Questionna Yurio, étendant puis levant l'une de ses jambes à la verticale - en continuant de glisser -, la maintenant à l'aide de l'une de ses mains pour détendre ses muscles.

\- Certainement, oui. Ceci étant, je manque encore un peu d'aisance. Il faut que je le maîtrise à la perfection pour me permettre de le réaliser durant mon programme libre, lui répondit le brun, remuant son épaule et la frictionnant d'une main afin d'atténuer la légère douleur qui s'y diffusait.

\- Alors bosse-le autant que possible. C'est le genre qui peut te rapporter pas mal de points, ou carrément un bonus si le jury est de bon poil. D'ailleurs, Aleksey et toi prévoyez de changer un peu tes chorés', ou elles sont définitives ?

\- En théorie, je travaille actuellement leur version finale, mais, comme d'habitude, il reste toujours une possibilité que nous choisissions de modifier quelques détails au dernier moment. Et toi ?

\- Pour le court, elle est carrément finalisée. Par contre, c'est pas le cas de mon programme libre. Yakov hésite toujours à accepter que j'ajoute un quadruple vers la fin, et on est pas encore certains pour le premier saut de ma combinaison du début de la seconde partie. À ton avis, Butterfly jump ou Death drop ?

\- En fonction des éléments suivants, le Death drop me paraît plus approprié. Sans compter que tu performeras sur une mélodie assez rythmée.

\- Ouais, pas faux. Et puis je le passe mieux que l'autre à la réception. J'en parlerais au vieux, il sera sûrement d'accord.

\- Il y a de bonnes chances, oui. Au fait... Si nous allions boire un verre en ville ? Cette semaine m'a épuisé... Un peu de lâcher-prise ne serait pas de refus.

\- Toi aussi, t'as envie de te mettre une mine ? Pouffa le Russe, exécutant un demi-tour afin de se retrouver face à son amant, dont il saisit le col, l'attirant avec lui – et contre lui - jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte doucement le parapet. Avec plaisir. Pourquoi on irait pas dans ce club gay où t'avais fait le DJ l'été dernier ? Le gérant nous adore, on pourra boire à l'œil.

\- En effet, confirma le « héros », amusé, enroulant alors ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, pendant que celui-ci nouait ses poignets dans sa nuque. J'en profiterais pour discuter avec lui, histoire de m'arranger pour retourner me produire au sein de son établissement.

\- Bonne idée. J'adore te voir derrière les platines... Bizarrement, ton expression concentrée me donne toujours des envies, précisa le second, laissant échapper un rire lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon se glissèrent dans son cou, d'où elles migrèrent ensuite pour emprisonner les siennes, l'atmosphère de ce moment - chargée d'insouciance - leur rappelant leur premier baiser. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils pénétraient tous deux dans le fameux club, aussitôt accueillis par le responsable.

\- « Mes bad-boys sur patins préférés ! Enfin ! Je ne vous attendais plus ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, d'une voix forte afin de se faire entendre malgré la musique diffusée, échangeant une poignée de main avec chacun des intéressés.

\- Salut, Ivan, lui répondit le benjamin, de même que son compère. Tu vas bien ?

\- À merveille ! Et vous, alors ? Il y a du nouveau sur la glace ? Suivez-moi jusqu'au bar, on va discuter un peu ! »

Le Russe et le Kazakh, loin de se faire prier, lui emboîtèrent le pas, se retrouvant bientôt assis à l'endroit indiqué, entamant leur premier verre de la soirée. Le dénommé Ivan, aussi fantasque et d'agréable compagnie que de coutume, resta avec eux durant un moment, puis quitta son haut siège d'un petit bond.

\- « En parlant de musique... Otabek, ça te brancherais de revenir jouer durant les week-ends, disons en début d'année prochaine ? Proposa-t-il. Ma sœur et quelques connaissances assurent le show à tour de rôle depuis un moment, mais aux environs de janvier, toutes mes recrues ne seront plus aussi disponibles qu'elles le sont actuellement, j'aurais donc besoin d'un remplaçant.

\- J'allais justement t'en parler ! Confia le brun, souriant, terminant son verre d'une traite avant de poursuivre. Suite à la saison de patinage, je serais tout à toi.

\- Beka ! Pas devant ton mari, il va me jalouser ! Minauda, faussement, l'homme, assenant d'une tape affectueuse l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

\- Ne te vexe pas, mais Yuri n'a rien à craindre de toi, « Daddy Ivy » ! Rit ce dernier, bon-enfant.

\- Sinon, je te rappelle qu'on est pas mariés, ajouta l'« époux », amusé.

\- Pas sur le papier, mais ce n'est qu'un détail !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, encore ? S'esclaffa le plus jeune, terminant à son tour l'alcool qu'il avait en main.

\- Voyons voir... Vous habitez ensemble, vous avez déjà rencontré la famille de l'autre, vous avez la même passion, le même métier, vous ne vous entraînez jamais séparément, vous échangez vos fringues, vous avez un compte épargne, et même un animal de compagnie ! Si ça, c'est pas une situation maritale !

\- Ok, toi, ça va vraiment pas mieux : plus le temps passe, plus tu débloques ! Lança Yuri, hilare. Retourne bosser, au lieu de dire de la merde !

\- Mais j'y retourne, de ce pas ! D'ailleurs, mon caramel, je te veux derrière les platines dans une demi-heure, pour une petite impro' de vingt minutes. Ça permettra à ma frangine de faire une pause. Quant à toi, chaton, n'hésite pas à harceler mon barman : c'est gratuit pour vous ! »

Et il disparut au cœur de la foule dansante... Laquelle, à l'heure prévue, le fut encore davantage : Otabek, affublé d'un casque, avait endossé avec brio son rôle de DJ. Depuis le bar, son petit-ami l'observait, sirotant une vodka-soda en battant le rythme de sa main libre, un léger sourire venant ourler ses lèvres lorsqu'il se sentit submergé par une première bouffée d'excitation, qui, il le savait, annonçait le début d'une longue série. En effet, elles se firent de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure que la performance se prolongeait, se diffusant plus franchement au sein de certaines zones de son corps, aussi s'y laissa-t-il aller, se mettant à adresser à son amant des coups d'œil et des signaux provocateurs, lui certifiant que l'envie que lui inspirait son talent pour le mixage était toujours aussi vivace. De longues minutes durant, ce petit jeu de séduction se poursuivit, allant jusqu'à saccader légèrement – sous l'urgence du désir - la respiration de l'admirateur. Jusqu'à ce que le Kazakh, ayant achevé son set, ne le rejoigne, et, sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser un geste, ne lui prenne son verre, qu'il termina en une gorgée avant de se saisir de sa main, l'entraînant séance tenante vers les toilettes situés en fond de salle, contournant habilement les groupes de fêtards. Brièvement, Yuri crut entendre quelqu'un appeler leurs noms, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en assurer : en l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva enfermé dans l'une des cabines, puis plaqué à la paroi de bois par un baiser fougueux.

\- « J'ai bien failli tout envoyer valser, susurra l'aîné. La façon dont tu me déshabilles du regard chaque fois que je performe est vraiment dangereuse...

\- Désolé, mais t'es... Horriblement sexy, dans ces moments-là, souffla l'ex-spectateur, un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le gémissement lui échappant lorsqu'il sentit sa boucle de ceinture être défaite prestement, puis une paume se loger sous son pantalon. Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça ici ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas t'envoyer en l'air dans les lieux publics...

\- Il est vrai que je n'apprécie guère faire l'amour dans ce genre d'endroits, confirma le second, resserrant ses phalanges sur la hampe de chair rude au travers du sous-vêtement, allant également mordiller le lobe de son ami, lui arrachant une nouvelle exclamation sensuelle ponctuée d'un frémissement. En revanche, je n'ai rien contre le fait de m'occuper de toi... Comment dis-tu cela, déjà ? « Vite fait, bien fait » ?

\- Très intéressant... T'as quelque chose de précis en tête ? Répliqua l'autre, à la fois amusé et particulièrement excité, n'obtenant en guise de réponse que l'écho feutré que produisirent les genoux de son conjoint lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, puis le bruissement qui résulta du geste par le biais duquel il abaissa son bas, délogeant de sa prison textile ce qui faisait de lui un homme. »

Le Russe voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais le contact de la bouche de son partenaire le freina dans son élan. Par automatisme, il agrippa la poignée de la porte, ainsi que la chevelure de celui qui n'avait pas son pareil pour l'électriser. À plusieurs reprises durant les minutes qui suivirent, des clients entrèrent dans l'enceinte des sanitaires, poussant le plus jeune à se montrer aussi silencieux que possible, jusqu'à ce que son condisciple - sans interrompre ce qu'il avait entrepris - ne glisse l'une de ses mains entre ses cuisses... Et, la seconde suivante, Yuri ne put contenir un éclat de voix sonore, bientôt suivi par d'autres, plus fébriles, alors qu'une nouvelle sensation l'envahissait, ses hanches se retrouvant secouées par de petits spasmes aussi extatiques qu'absolument involontaires.

\- « Ah... ! Bordel... T'es un foutu sadique...! Tu sais que les deux en même temps, ça... Mh...! Ça me tue, geignit « la Prima », tout en empoignant plus fermement les mèches sombres, le contrôle de sa respiration lui échappant davantage à chaque pression exercée sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. C'est trop bon... Je vais forcément faire du bruit si... Ah...! Si tu continues...! Gémit-il, tressaillant d'autant plus sous les effleurements d'une précision presque obscène que lui infligeait la langue du brun.

\- Ne te retiens pas, souffla ce dernier, la lasciveté de sa voix secouant l'autre d'une décharge de désir. Je veux t'entendre, rajouta-t-il, en une référence évidente aux mots qui - il y a quelques semaines de cela - lui avaient été adressés dans une certaine chambre d'hôtel, à Almaty. »

Le blond, saisissant aussitôt où il voulait en venir, eut un petit rire, qui s'acheva sur une note érotique tandis que le second reposait ses lèvres sur lui et approfondissait tous ses mouvements, submergeant d'énièmes vagues de délice le corps mince qui tremblait sous ses attentions. De nouveau, une personne passa la porte et s'enferma dans la cabine voisine, mais, cette fois, le patineur ne chercha pas à être discret, étant si proche du paroxysme que faire preuve de pudeur ne l'effleura même pas. Et, en effet, il ne tarda pas à sentir l'orgasme le submerger, puis s'évader hors de lui, le gémissement étouffé que son compagnon laissa échapper à cet instant ne faisant que renforcer sa fièvre. Le cœur affolé et le souffle plus que désordonné, Yuri renversa mollement sa tête contre le mur, tandis que son alter-ego ralentissait ses gestes intenses, provoquant quelques derniers soupirs... Puis il recula, déglutit, et, calmement, s'attela à rhabiller son cadet, le laissant reprendre contenance.

\- « Wow... Tu m'avais encore jamais fait un coup pareil, finit par déclarer le natif de Moscou, esquissant un sourire et rivant ses yeux clairs vers ceux, plus obscurs, qui venaient de se diriger vers son visage. Si ça te prend chaque fois qu'on va en boîte, je veux bien souscrire un abonnement...

\- Te rendre heureux est l'objectif qui se trouve en tête de ma liste, tu devrais le savoir, rétorqua le brun, dans un rire, tout en se remettant debout, avec autant de détachement s'il venait d'effectuer une action aussi banale que répondre au téléphone. Sortons d'ici et retournons dans la salle principale : j'ai envie de boire et de danser avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop fatigués pour tenir debout.

\- C'est cool, comme programme, opina le plus jeune, profitant de leur proximité pour la réduire encore davantage, l'air de rien. Par contre... »

Le Kazakh prit un air interrogateur, mais n'eut pas le temps de questionner son ami que celui-ci empoigna la bosse qui déformait le tissu de son jean, le faisant écarquiller légèrement les yeux sous la surprise.

\- « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? S'en amusa Yuri. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser sortir de là avec une érection aussi peu discrète ? Adjoignit-il, avant - à son tour – d'embrasser Otabek, dont la raison s'effondra, si bien qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de protester, aussi se laissa-t-il envahir, lui aussi, par la chaleur intense qui se diffusait au creux de ses reins, les caresses pressées que son partenaire entama une fois que ses doigts eurent franchit le tissu ne tardant pas à lui arracher un premier gémissement rauque. »

Et si, après cela, tous deux auraient finalement volontiers continué sur leur lancée, ils durent néanmoins quitter leur cachette lorsqu'il devint évident que leur occupation de l'endroit dérangeait un client, qui ne cessait de toussoter... Et à peine le brun eut-il fait un pas mal assuré à l'extérieur qu'il se figea, son colocataire, qui ne s'y attendait pas, le heurtant donc. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés et un sourire taquin aux lèvres, Christophe Giacometti était là.

\- « Salut, mes chéris ! Alors comme ça, on pratique la prière et le lustrage dans les toilettes des clubs, maintenant ? Lança-t-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil, faisant aussitôt rire Otabek, qui en oublia sa gêne d'avoir été surpris. Vous grandissez tellement vite ! D'ailleurs, vos voix sont très sexy au moment de l'orgasme.

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna Yuri, s'extirpant de la cabine en contournant son conjoint, qui, comme de coutume, ne paraissait pas choqué par les propos osés du Suisse. Me dis pas que t'es resté là tout le long à écouter ce qui se passait ?!

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Tu as joui environ une minute après que je me sois mis à vous espionner, donc, j'imagine que vous aviez commencé depuis un petit moment, rit le patineur aux yeux noisette. En tout cas, j'ai tout de suite reconnu vos timbres si caractéristiques ! Et vos chaussures, aussi : on les voyait par l'interstice, rajouta-t-il, désignant l'espace existant entre les battants et le sol avant de s'avancer, jusqu'à celui dont le visage au teint hâlé était fendu d'un sourire amusé. Au fait, mon sucre brun... Tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre. Pas que j'en doutais, mais je serais ravi de connaître la technique que tu as employée pour arracher des gémissements pareils à ce chat sauvage... À moins que ça ne soit un grand classique, du style ta jolie bouche sur la proue et l'un de tes doigts dans la poupe ?

\- Fidèle à toi-même, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, pouffa le questionné, d'autant lorsque le plus âgé se mit à le couver d'un regard enjôleur tout en effleurant sa clavicule, légèrement découverte par son tee-shirt.

\- Pas touche, pervers ! Siffla la « Fée », donnant une petite claque sur le poignet du charmeur, qui recula aussitôt et – hilare - leva les mains comme pour déclarer forfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sinon ?

\- À ton avis, mon petit fauve ? Je suis venu pour terminer de me préparer aux Mondiaux, directement sur le terrain ! Mon premier entraînement sur votre sol est prévu pour après-demain... Et c'est tant mieux : j'ai comme l'impression que le beau barman a des vues sur moi ! Je compte bien profiter de l'effet que je lui fais pour l'inciter à m'offrir quelques verres.

\- « Le beau barman » ? S'étonna le Kazakh, tandis que son benjamin et lui se lavaient les mains. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes très tatoués.

\- Ils sont dans mon Top trois. Et je mettrais mes patins au feu que ton cher et tendre est de mon avis !

\- Dommage pour tes patins, Giacometti. Piercings, tatouages et jeans troués, c'est cool, mais généralement, ce genre de mecs satisfont pas mes critères... Encore moins celui-là : trop vieux et clairement pas mon style, dit le concerné. Mais si c'est le genre qui te fout le feu au cul, hésite pas. Bref ! On y va ? »

Sur ces mots, les sportifs retournèrent effectivement s'installer au bar. Ils y burent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le couple, assez éméché, ne décide comme convenu d'investir la piste, où il se mêla aux autres danseurs, profitant du couvert qu'ils lui offraient pour se laisser aller. Ces minutes de frivolité défilèrent en l'espace de ce qui parut aux deux hommes un battement de cœur, et il était presque quatre heures du matin lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer, en compagnie de Chris qui avait proposé de les véhiculer jusque chez eux. Néanmoins, quand tous trois parvinrent hors du club, ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que, soudain, une voix furieuse les arrêta, les incitant à se tourner en sa direction.

\- « J'aurais dû me douter que j'allais te trouver dans ce quartier de pédés, saloperie ! »

Il s'agissait de l'homme contre lequel, quelques semaines auparavant, Yurio s'était battu afin de défendre Victor et Yuuri. Il avait l'air, ce soir encore, totalement saoul.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard ?! Rétorqua aussitôt le blond, amorçant un mouvement pour s'avancer vers l'ivrogne, cependant retenu par son conjoint et son ami, qui, incrédules, se jetèrent une œillade. Ta vie est si minable que ça, pour que tu viennes carrément ici t'en prendre à des homos qui t'ont rien demandé ?! J'aurais dû te fendre le crâne en deux, espèce de raclure !

\- Le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses, tu trouves pas, la fiotte ?! Beugla l'autre. Je vais vous passer à tabac, toi et tes petites copines ! Et cette fois, je ferais ça bien !

\- Alors viens, si t'en as les couilles ! Vociféra le susnommé, s'apprêtant à ajouter quelque chose quand le poivrot extirpa de sa poche un objet, dont jaillit une lame. Fais chier ! On se barre ! Se ravisa le patineur, saisissant immédiatement les manches de ses accompagnants et les entrainant avec lui, détalant à toutes jambes.

\- Je vais vous taillader, bande de sodomites ! Hurla l'agresseur, les prenant en chasse sans attendre.

\- Nom de Dieu, Yuri ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de menacer ce type ?! S'écria sévèrement Otabek, tout en courant.

\- Franchement, te taire n'aurait pas été un luxe ! Renchérit le Suisse, paniqué.

\- Quoi ?! Sérieux, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment d'en parler ?! Cracha l'intéressé, jetant un regard derrière eux et constatant que leur poursuivant gagnait du terrain. Je vous expliquerais ! En attendant, accélérez et fermez-la, à moins d'avoir une idée à proposer pour qu'on se sorte de cette merde ! »

Sur leur passage, certains riverains se retournèrent, surpris, et ce n'est que quelques rues plus loin que Chris, qui fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac en bandoulière, lança :

\- « J'ai une idée ! Je vais m'arrêter ! Vous, continuez sur environ quatre-cents mètres, ma voiture est garée là-bas, c'est une Berline rouge !

\- Non ! Protesta le « Héros ». Il va t'éventrer si tu fais ça !

\- C'est clair ! Soutint le « Punk ». J'ai aucune envie de voir tes boyaux étalés sur le trottoir !

\- Faites-moi confiance ! Ça va fonctionner !

\- Si t'en es si sûr, alors on s'arrête tous en même temps, et c'est pas négociable, « Superman » !

\- D'accord ! À trois ! Un... !

\- Deux... !

\- Trois ! »

Tous freinèrent, firent volte-face, et une étrange détonation retentit : deux électrodes reliées à des filins venaient de heurter le poitrail de l'assaillant, lequel reçut une décharge qui le paralysa et le fit tomber, le couteau qu'il tenait allant ainsi s'échouer sur les pavés. Quelques minutes plus tard, les patineurs s'engouffraient dans le véhicule susmentionné et s'engageaient dans la circulation.

\- « C'était bien un pistolet à impulsion électrique ? Questionna le Kazakh – installé à l'arrière - au terme de quelques minutes, une fois que tous eurent repris contenance. Où est-ce que tu as déniché ça ?

\- C'est le genre d'avantage matériel que peut apporter le fait d'avoir séduit un représentant des forces de l'ordre de Genève, dit le plus vieux, s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

\- Et en vrai ? Tu le sors d'où, ce truc ? Insista le « Tigre », assis près de son petit-ami.

\- Et bien, pour être franc, la plaisanterie que je viens de faire n'en était pas une : je couche vraiment avec un agent de police. On a commencé à se fréquenter il y a deux ans, et un matin, très tôt, alors que j'étais en chemin pour le rejoindre, histoire qu'on prenne un café ensemble avant qu'il aille travailler, j'ai été agressé violemment par un taré. Le gars n'avait apparemment pas apprécié la vue du drapeau arc-en-ciel brodé sur mon sac à dos... Autant vous dire que mes contusions, mes côtes fêlées et moi étions assez angoissés ensuite à l'idée de nous balader sans protection, alors je me suis confié à mon beau gosse en uniforme qui m'a promis une solution. Le lendemain, il débarquait dans ma chambre d'hôpital, me faisait signer quelques documents, photographiait mon passeport, et la semaine suivante, j'obtenais un permis, qui m'autorise aujourd'hui à détenir légalement n'importe quelle arme de catégorie B. Forcément, j'ai un peu flippé lorsqu'il m'en a donné une copie, accompagnée du Taser, mais il m'a rassuré en me montrant quelques textes de loi : même si une plainte est un jour déposée à mon encontre à cause de séquelles physiques ou mentales résultant du choc électrique délivré par mon anti-homophobe de poche, aucune charge ne sera jamais retenue contre moi tant que je serais en mesure de prouver que je l'ai utilisé dans le cadre de la légitime défense. Voilà.

\- Je comprend mieux comment tu es entré en sa possession, dit le brun. Nous n'étions pas au courant, pour ton agression.

\- Sans compter Elias, j'en ai seulement avisé ma famille. Ne vous vexez pas, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de vous en parler, et je ne l'aurais jamais fait si des explications ne venaient pas de s'imposer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la presse n'a publié aucun billet à ce sujet : je me suis assuré que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas, histoire d'éviter que mes blessures soient signalées à la Fédération Internationale de Patinage. Elle aurait été capable de refuser ma participation aux compétitions pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais enfin... Je suis assez content de cet engin : il nous a évité d'être déchiquetés.

\- Ouais, on comprend, t'inquiètes. En tout cas, heureusement que t'étais là, lança le cadet, tandis que la signalisation passait au vert. Ce fils de chien aurait été capable de nous courser jusqu'à Moscou !

\- À ce propos, tu as dit que tu « nous expliquerais », souleva Otabek, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'air soucieux. D'où connais-tu cet homme ?

\- C'est vrai que je t'en ai même pas parlé, au final... Tu te souviens des bleus quasi-résorbés que j'avais sur la figure samedi dernier ? Ils dataient du soir où on s'est sépar-... Enfin, du samedi quinze : Victor et Yuuri m'avaient emmené boire un verre dans un bar de vieux, l'ivrogne était là... Il les a insultés, limite menacés, et comme j'étais bien bourré, je me suis jeté sur lui sans réfléchir. Il m'a rendu la moitié des pains que je lui ai collé, mais finalement, j'ai réussi à l'assommer, avec une bouteille, je crois... Bref, c'est ce même gars à qui t'as foutu un coup de Taser, Chris. Considère que t'es par procuration le deuxième garde du corps non-officiel des « Katsuforov », et le nôtre en passant ! »

Cette réflexion provoqua un éclat de rire collectif, puis le cadet reprit, changeant de sujet, soudain curieux :

\- « Au fait, ton Policier sexy... J'ai cru comprendre que tu le vois toujours. C'est ton mec ?

\- Oui, opina le concerné dans un sourire. Il y a presque un an, quelques semaines après mon agression, on est passés du statut d'amants à celui de couple.

\- Il habite aussi Genève ? Vous comptez vous installer ensemble ? Continua la « Fée », visiblement intéressé, cette attitude lui valant un regard attendri du natif -d'Almaty.

\- Je te trouve bien fouineur, s'en amusa Chris, lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, c'est prévu, oui. On a déjà bloqué un petit loft très sympa en centre-ville. On s'y installera en début d'année prochaine, une fois que les compétitions seront terminées pour moi et que lui pourra poser quelques semaines de congé. En attendant, on alterne entre son appartement et le mien, selon nos emplois du temps.

\- T'as intérêt à nous le présenter, quand on s'incrustera dans ton pays pour la finale du « Grand Prix ». Je tiens absolument à le voir en vrai, je suis sûr que tu t'es dégoté un canon !

\- Je serais enchanté de le connaître, moi aussi, renchérit Otabek.

\- Vous êtes mignons, mes chéris. Étant donné le contexte de votre venue en Suisse, ça risque d'être difficile de trouver un moment pour organiser une rencontre... Ceci étant, si Elias et moi venons vous chercher à l'aéroport lorsque vous arriverez, on aura largement le temps d'aller dîner en ville tous les quatre, histoire que vous fassiez connaissance, réfléchit tout haut le chauffeur. C'est décidé ! On sera là pour vous réceptionner. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, vous pourriez loger dans mon studio pendant votre séjour. Ça vous éviterait de devoir aller à l'hôtel où vous devrez faire chambre à part. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- On en dit que, bordel, ça nous sauverait la vie ! Merci Chris, t'es génial !

\- Je sais, j'incarne votre salut ! Mais tu me flatteras plus tard : on est arrivés.

\- En effet, acquiesça Otabek, accordant son attention à l'avenue, familière, tandis que leur conducteur s'arrêtait sur le bas-côté. Au fait, nous avons invité Victor, Yuuri et Nikita à déjeuner, demain. Joins-toi à nous. Yuri aura tout loisir de t'encenser pour ta gentillesse !

\- Cool ! Vitya m'a parlé du petit. Moi qui voulais le rencontrer avant les compétitions, ça tombe très bien. J'en serais ! Accepta joyeusement l'invité, coupant le moteur.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre ! Néanmoins, réflexion faite... Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne reprennes pas la route, ce soir. Tu as bu quelques verres de trop, toi aussi. Ce ne serait pas prudent.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mon hôtel n'est qu'à une dizaine de minutes d'ici.

\- Même pas en rêve, refusa le cadet. Tu montes, et tu pionces sur notre sofa. Il est hyper confortable en plus. »

Suite à cela, le Suisse passa effectivement la nuit au sein du logement de ses amis, lesquels, le matin venu, l'éveillèrent en sursaut, assez inententionnellement : en effet, Harley - qui s'était faufilée derrière la machine à café pour y dormir - avait fait un bond si brutal lorsque l'un de ses maîtres avait enclenché la cafetière que l'objet en question était tombé, se brisant sur le carrelage et éclaboussant du même coup le sol de la cuisine, ainsi que l'humain que l'on surnommait « chaton », qui avait vociféré une impressionnante succession d'insultes, dont le volume n'avait pas pour autant rendu inaudible le fou rire qui avait sitôt saisi son petit-ami. Cependant, la matinée s'était déroulée sans davantage d'encombre, et peu avant midi, la sonnette de l'entrée avait retentit. Aussitôt, le Genevois – qui se trouvait seul dans l'attente du retour de ses hôtes sortis acheter de quoi prendre l'apéritif et déjeuner - était allé ouvrir la porte.

\- « Chris ! S'était écrié Victor, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se jetant sans attendre dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Mes amours ! Avait joyeusement claironné le concerné, en Français, accueillant Yuuri tandis qu'il se joignait à l'étreinte. Vous m'avez manqué ! Avait-il ajouté, berçant brièvement ses deux compères avant que ses yeux ourlés de longs cils ne se dirigent vers l'adolescent qui patientait, sagement, sur le pas de la porte. Bonjour Nikita ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Si tu veux un câlin aussi, c'est gratuit !

\- Merci, monsieur Giacometti, peut-être plus tard ! Avait pouffé le sollicité.

\- « Monsieur » ? J'aime ce petit ! Avait minaudé Chris, faisant s'esclaffer le duo de coachs. »

La minute suivante, tous se trouvaient dans le salon, où les rejoignirent, quelques instants plus tard à peine, Yurio et Otabek, encore emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et les bras chargés, d'alcools, de sodas et d'une demi-douzaine de pizzas brûlantes.

\- « Bonjour à tous, lança le brun, disposant les flacons de verre et de plastique qu'il portait sur la table basse du salon, autour de laquelle étaient réunis les invités, qui répondirent en chœur au salut formulé, tandis que Fubuki et Harley jouaient ensemble dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Wow. Sympa, tes cheveux, grande gueule ! Lança le blond à l'adresse de Nikita, déposant à son tour ce qu'il tenait sur le plateau de verre, avant de se défaire de son écharpe et de son blouson de cuir, aidant son conjoint à faire de même. Laisse-moi deviner : ta couleur pour le Grand Prix de cette année, c'est le rose doré.

\- Tout juste ! Opina le surnommé, souriant. Et aussi le noir, pour être précis.

\- Ce qui s'accorde parfaitement à son thème ! S'enthousiasma le patineur à la chevelure grise, passant une canette au Suisse.

\- Oui, « L'iridescence », confirma le Japonais, tout en aidant Otabek à servir tout le monde. Puisqu'on en parle, quel est le tien, Yurio ?

\- Rien que parce que vous continuez de me donner ce surnom crétin, vous méritez pas que je vous le dise, les « Katsuforov », plaisanta l'apostrophé, décapsulant une première bière qu'il donna à son petit-ami, puis une seconde qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Pareil pour toi, Giacometti : t'es toujours de leur côté, donc je te fiche dans le même sac. Patientez un peu, vous saurez demain.

\- Et Nikita, tu l'oublies ? Rit Chris.

\- Ce merdeux est déjà au courant, précisa le blond, adressant un clin d'œil à l'adolescent, qui le lui rendit, visiblement ravi.

\- Ah oui ? Avant même que je ne le sache ? S'indigna, théâtralement, Otabek. Tu n'as pas voulu me donner la moindre précision, et Yakov non plus ! Je devrais être prioritaire !

\- Depuis quand le fait que tu sois mon mec veut dire que tu dois tout savoir ? Rétorqua l'« admonesté », plaisantin, recevant en guise de réponse un sourire amusé, ponctué d'une caresse au bas du dos.

\- Attendez... Vous sortez ensemble ?! Lança soudain le plus jeune, ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Ouais, depuis un bail. Genre trois ans, acquiesça le « Tigre », l'air étonné par la stupéfaction de son homologue.

\- Ça ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit ? Demanda doucement le Kazakh.

\- À aucun moment ! Je pensais que vous étiez juste colocataires, meilleurs amis au maximum... Mais en couple, je ne m'en serais jamais douté !

\- Et bien maintenant, tu le sais ! Pouffa l'Asiatique, sirotant son verre de vodka-soda.

\- C'est drôle : pour Kobuta-chan et moi, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te surprendre ! Dit Victor.

\- C'est normal : vous êtes tous sauf discrets ! Le monde entier a deviné ce qui se passait entre vous à la seconde où tu as embrassé Yuuri en direct à la télévision, se défendit le « Caméléon », saisissant son verre de Cola et en avalant une bonne moitié, de la même manière que s'il s'agissait d'un remontant particulièrement efficace.

\- Là, il n'a pas tort ! Renchérit le Suisse, hilare, avant de lever haut sa petite bouteille, aussitôt suivi par les autres adultes. Portons un toast à l'innocence de Nikita ! Et peut-être à son petit-copain ou sa petite-copine du milieu ? Dis-nous tout !

 _\- Zdorovie_ **, gamin ! Claironna le blond, avalant une gorgée de bière puis poursuivant. Sois pas timide, on a tous flashé sur un de nos concurrents, ici. Victor sur Yuuri, et inversement, pareil pour Ota' et moi, et même Chris sur Victor, quand il était Junior.

* * *

 _** « **Zdorovie** » : signifie « **Santé** » en Russe. Diverses variantes existent, comme ___« **Nu Davay vypieme** », qui se traduit par « **A**__ _ **llons-y, buvons** », ___« **Za nas** », qui signifie__ _« **À nous** », ___« **Za mir vo vsem miré** », littéralement « ___**À la paix dans le monde entier** », ___« **Za lubov** », soit « ___**À l'amour** », ou encore ___« **Za vstrechu** », « ___**Aux rencontres** »._

* * *

\- Oui, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé, opina le Genevois, rieur. Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! J'aurais eu du mal à accepter Yuuri : la polygamie, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, et puis je suis casé.

\- De la polygamie ?! Je n'y aurais pas survécu, si j'avais dû partager Victor ! Lança le Japonais, affichant brièvement une expression affolée qui lui valut de recevoir un baiser sur la tempe, que son ancien entraîneur y piqua, la bouche en cœur.

\- Écoutez, je... Je trouve ça vraiment génial que vous ayez tous un petit-ami, commença le cadet d'une voix plaintive, apparemment intimidé par le trop plein d'attention soudainement accordé à sa vie sentimentale. Et je n'ai absolument rien contre les gays – d'ailleurs, je soutiens à fond votre cause -, mais les garçons ne m'intéressent pas du tout !

\- Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ? Peut-être la talentueuse Allemande, Amalia Eisenmann ? Ou bien la jolie Japonaise très douée, Fuyumi Ito ? Demanda Chris, curieux, recevant de la part de Nikita un mouvement de tête négatif.

\- Je pencherais davantage pour la Française Ariane Garnier, affirma Otabek, appuyé par son amant qui était assez proche de la jeune fille évoquée et leva le pouce en guise d'acquiescement. Elle est prodigieuse sur la glace, surtout pour son âge, et vraiment jolie, pour ne rien gâcher, termina-t-il, adressant un petit sourire au benjamin, lequel s'empourpra de la gorge au front, arrachant une exclamation satisfaite sonore au reste de la petite assemblée.

\- Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! S'enflamma aussitôt le natif d'Hasetsu, frappant joyeusement dans la main que son partenaire leva à son adresse.

\- Ne... Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées ! Clama le suspecté, les pommettes cramoisies, semblant ne rien désirer davantage que disparaître sous terre afin d'échapper à cette situation. Je… Je la trouve très belle, c'est tout !

\- « C'est tout », tu dis ? S'esclaffa Victor, s'adressant ensuite à ses concurrents. Si vous aviez vu la façon dont il la regardait, lorsqu'elle est venue saluer Yurio à la patinoire, la dernière fois !

\- Oui ! Minauda Yuuri, trépignant sur place. Il en a loupé sa réception et a fini les fesses sur la glace ! C'était tellement adorable que nous n'avons même pas eu envie de lui faire un reproche !

\- Ce que vous êtes niais ! Renâcla sans attendre le « Félin », le ton bougon mais le regard compatissant, témoignant de la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour le tout jeune Senior, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je vous en supplie tous à genoux ! S'écria ce dernier, joignant ses mains en une prière. N'en parlez à personne ! Je me suis déjà senti suffisamment idiot quand elle a éclaté de rire après m'avoir vu chuter comme un débutant, je ne veux pas en plus qu'elle refuse de me parler si elle apprend qu'elle me plaît ! Pitié ! »

Trop attendris pour le taquiner davantage, ses coachs se levèrent et le gratifièrent d'une étreinte, lui promettant de tenir leur langue. Par la suite, les six patineurs déjeunèrent tout en discutant travail, échangeant avis et suppositions sur les compétitions à présent imminentes, ainsi que sur la conférence de presse dédiée au lancement de la saison, à laquelle ils participeraient tous d'ici moins de vingt-quatre heures : les secrets savamment gardés depuis des mois y seraient révélés, tels que les thèmes des programmes et certains éléments qu'ils contenaient, et diverses annonces allaient être faites officiellement, comme par exemple celle prévue par le couple Russo-Nippon. Leur élève, très impliqué, souleva la question des costumes qui seraient arborés par ses trois adversaires ici présents, lesquels les décrivirent de façon évasive, tenant malgré tout à converser intact l'effet de surprise jusqu'à leur première performance.

\- « Et toi, petit ? Comment tu vas être fagoté ? S'enquit le blond, mordant dans sa part de pizza. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas d'en parler.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Lui fit-il savoir, continuant avec un tel enthousiasme que tous esquissèrent un sourire. Celui de mon programme court sera totalement noir, avec un motif de feuilles d'arbres lamé en vert pâle et or qui s'enroulera comme un serpent de mes chevilles à mon bassin, quant au haut, il me recouvrira de la gorge aux bouts des doigts. Il y aura même des appliques constituées de cristaux irisés qui démarreront au bas de mes omoplates et passeront par mes épaules pour se rejoindre entre mes pectoraux ! Je l'adore déjà !

\- Il m'a l'air superbe, mais pourquoi t'exprimes-tu au futur ? Interrogea l'Almatais, intrigué. Il n'est pas encore en ta possession ?

\- Nous avons eu un petit contretemps, informa Yuuri, souriant. Si tout va bien, il pourra faire les essayages finaux mardi et le récupérer juste après. Par contre, en ce qui concerne son programme libre, son costume l'attend sagement dans notre penderie depuis quelques semaines ! Et le mieux, c'est que c'est lui qui l'a créé de toutes pièces ! Il est magnifique !

\- C'est vrai ? Félicitations, ça doit représenter beaucoup de travail ! Comment est-il ? Demanda le Suisse, admiratif.

\- Et bien... C'est un peu complexe, prévint le plus jeune. Pas tout à fait concernant la tenue en elle-même, bien qu'elle soit assez originale et difficile à décrire... Plutôt à un niveau identitaire.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'étonna la « Fée », haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Montre-leur donc le clip, comme tu l'as fait pour convaincre tes coachs ! Proposa l'homme aux cheveux argentés de sa voix chantante, ayant achevé sa précédente besogne. Ceci étant, je vous préviens, tous les trois : assurez-vous que votre mâchoire est bien accrochée, ou elle tombera ! »

Trois acquiescements plus tard, Nikita connecta son téléphone portable à la télévision de ses hôtes, puis, depuis sa place sur le divan, entre ses professeurs, actionna la commande « play ». Sur l'écran plat, un gros titre immaculé s'afficha, pour lors en silence.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ce truc ? Bougonna le « Tigre ».

\- « Tír na nÓg »... C'est du Gaélique, je crois, lui dit son compagnon. Dans mon souvenir, cela signifie « La Terre de l'éternelle jeunesse ». Dans la mythologie Celtique, il s'agit d'un lieu légendaire où le temps est aboli. C'est bien ça ? Termina-t-il à l'adresse du benjamin, recevant un hochement de tête ravi. »

Yurio s'apprêta à lancer une plaisanterie, mais la musique démarra, et la première image le fit taire : l'on pouvait observer la chute de flots de Kivatch - située au cœur de la réserve naturelle Russe du même nom – filmée en contrebas, et le son de l'eau se mêlait à un chœur clair de voix féminines, qui vocalisaient une litanie en Gaélique, dont la sonorité inhabituelle aurait pu être drôle si le chant n'était pas aussi agréable à l'oreille. Des plans mobiles de la forêt verdoyante l'accompagnaient, et s'il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un clip amateur, il n'en demeurait pas moins particulièrement bien réalisé. Une silhouette humaine apparut alors, de dos, évoluant tranquillement entre les hauts arbres dont les frondaisons laissaient filtrer la lueur du soleil, laquelle donnait de l'éclat aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés aux pointes, coiffés à l'arrière du crâne en un nœud Celtique cerclé de petites bagues métalliques dorées. L'angle changea, filmant cette fois la personne de face : une grosse boucle rebondie échappée de sa coiffure cachait en partie son visage, mais l'on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, dont la stature menue était rendue plus délicate encore par la pâleur de ses épaules et bras nus, ainsi que par les deux subtiles formes arrondies qui se dessinaient au niveau de son buste, sous le tissu de sa longue robe fluide - très simple, couleur bois de rose –, qui ne laissait apparaître ni son poitrail, ni ses pieds. Elle avançait au rythme de la mélodie Folklorique, regardant le sol autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose, ses pas faisant miroiter la lumière sur le Torque*** d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou.

* * *

 _*** « **Torque** » : il s'agit d'un collier (aussi décliné sous forme de bracelet) d'origine Celte, connu pour avoir été créé et porté par ce peuple, puis par les guerriers Gaulois en signe d'honneur. Il consiste en une épaisse tige métallique ronde ouvragée, généralement terminée par deux globes, des têtes d'animaux, des cubes ou, plus rarement, des figures humaines._

* * *

D'autres plans, montrant séparément trois jeunes filles - ravissantes et également vêtue telles des Celtes – défilèrent, puis l'une se retrouva seule à l'image, entamant un couplet en Anglais de sa belle voix douce, la vidéo alternant alors entre elle et la première adolescente. Qui, avec en main un bâton à l'extrémité scintillante – le contexte laissant deviner qu'il s'agissait de magie –, était occupée à reproduire une Triquetra**** à même la terre.

* * *

 _**** « **Triquetra** » : originellement utilisée en Art Celtique pour symboliser les choses, les entités ou les personnes allant par trois, la Triquetra a aussi été adoptée par diverses cultures au fil des siècles, aujourd'hui encore populaire chez, par exemple, les Wiccans, qui l'emploient en guise de représentation de la Déesse Triple du néo-paganisme, soit pour évoquer l'interconnexion entre l'Esprit, le Corps et l'Âme. On lui attribue donc, de nos jours, une signification religieuse, voire magique, si bien que l'on peut, par exemple, retrouver ce symbole sur la couverture du « Livre des Ombres » appartenant aux trois sœurs Halliwell dans la série télévisée américaine « Charmed »._

* * *

La seconde suivante, elle releva la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres : son tracé du symbole avait eu l'effet escompté, menant à elle celles qu'elle attendait, lesquelles l'entouraient, l'observant avec allégresse. En une seconde de temps, la vue du visage de la demoiselle, jusqu'ici dissimulé, provoqua l'abasourdissement général, excluant Victor et Yuuri qui avaient déjà vu la vidéo et trépignaient de fierté.

\- « Putain ! S'écria le blond, ne pouvant cacher son étonnement. Gamin, cette fille, c'est toi ?! Demanda-t-il, adressant un regard effaré au garçon, qui confirma, hilare. »

Otabek et Chris étaient, quant à eux, restés bouche bée, et, une fois la surprise passée, Yurio les imita, tous trois admirant la stupéfiante androgynie de l'adolescent, que lui conféraient sa tenue, ses bijoux, sa perruque, et son maquillage à l'aspect naturel, qui adoucissait ses traits et agrandissait son regard au point d'effacer la moindre trace de masculinité. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en remettre que Nikita leur donna le coup de grâce : dansant au centre du cercle formé par ses compagnes, chacun de ses mouvements diffusant – grâce à des effets spéciaux – des nuées scintillantes évoquant la magie dont il irradiait, il se mit à chanter à son tour, seul. Son accent anglais était imparfait, mais assurant, quant à sa voix, juste et forte, plus féminine que masculine, elle avait quelque chose de captivant, tandis qu'il glorifiait l'amour. Le patineur était à couper le souffle, s'avançant tour à tour vers les demoiselles qui effectuaient alors les chœurs, leur adressant des gestes délicats qui semblaient représenter des caresses et des bénédictions, jusqu'à ce que le refrain Gaélique ne soit interprété de nouveau, comme pour sceller la grâce accordée. Le clip était poétique, rayonnant d'une félicité amplifiée par le décor sylvestre, si bien que, jusqu'à sa fin, plus personne ne prononça un mot, le premier à le faire une fois le silence retombé étant le Kazakh :

\- « Et bien... Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde. Ta transformation était incroyable, Nikita. Je savais que les Cosplayers les plus chevronnés étaient des maîtres dans l'Art du déguisement, mais à ce point... Sans parler de ton talent pour le chant. Bravo.

\- C'est clair, c'est dingue ! Si j'avais pas reconnu tes yeux, j'aurais pas pu deviner que c'était toi, renchérit le Saint-Pétersbourgeois, appuyé par le Suisse, qui avait l'air hébété. Surtout que t'es... Je sais même pas comment l'expliquer. Les vêtements féminins te vont comme un gant, on dirait limite que t'as changé de sexe avant de les enfiler, et pourtant, quand t'es habillé comme un gars, t'as rien d'une fille... Les vieux ont raison, t'es un foutu caméléon. Je trouve ça génial.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, souffla le cadet, visiblement aussi gêné qu'enchanté par tous ces compliments. Pour le chant, j'ai toujours eu la capacité bizarre de moduler ma voix, même après avoir mué, alors je peux m'adapter à presque tout, ce qui est plutôt pratique... Mais je n'avais jamais osé me produire en public jusqu'à mes premières prestations Cosplay sur scène. Quant à mon physique, j'ai juste de la chance : la plupart de mes amis ne peuvent pas jouer sur l'androgynie quand ils incarnent des personnages. En ce qui me concerne, il suffit d'un peu de maquillage pour me changer en femme. Il faut dire que je connais les bonnes techniques pour rendre l'illusion parfaite, et que mon âge aide. Je ne pourrais sûrement plus être aussi convaincant d'ici quelques années... En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais réussi à développer toutes ces compétences sans l'aide des autres membres de mon club.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'as intégré ? Demanda Chris, visiblement intéressé.

\- C'était il y a deux ans. Un peu par hasard, en fait... J'ai toujours été timide, ça me freinait beaucoup quand je patinais, alors j'ai eu l'idée de m'inscrire à des cours de théâtre pour apprendre à ne plus avoir honte de « me lâcher ». Mon père m'y a autorisé, je me suis donc rendu au local de l'association artistique de mon quartier, mais je me suis trompé d'horaire, et au lieu du club de Comédie, je suis tombé sur celui de Cosplay. La présidente m'a tout de suite invité à « visiter » leurs ateliers. Couture, coiffure, maquillage, bricolage, joaillerie avec « les moyens du bord »... Il y avait de tout. Je ne connaissais pas cet univers... Il m'a tout de suite fasciné, alors je me suis inscrit. C'est d'ailleurs cette découverte qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de la culture Japonaise, comme je l'avais expliqué à Yuuri. Depuis, je partage mon temps entre le Patinage et le Cosplay. Concernant la vidéo que vous venez de voir, c'était un partenariat que j'ai effectué avec un groupe de chanteuses amatrices rencontrées lors d'un concours de talents. Elles sont passionnées par la mythologie Celtique et écrivent ou reprennent des titres sur ce thème depuis longtemps. Comme j'adore ça aussi, on a décidé d'effectuer un featuring sur cette chanson et de tourner notre propre version du clip original. J'y joue la messagère des Dieux, et ma mission consiste à bénir ces jeunes femmes, et leurs amants, puis de les guider jusqu'à « Tír na nÓg », où ils pourront vivre éternellement heureux ensemble.

\- Trop mignon, commenta ironiquement le « Tigre », esquissant une légère grimace qui fit rire Nikita. Plus sérieusement : je connaissais pas ce morceau, et je pige que dalle à la magie... Mais cette reprise, c'est du très bon boulot. Si t'en as fait d'autres, j'adorerais les voir. Pour en revenir au sujet de base... Si, du coup, j'ai bien compris, tu comptes te travestir pour ton programme libre ?

\- C'est ça.

\- D'où l'utilisation du terme « identitaire », souleva le « Héros ». Je comprends mieux.

\- Je trouve l'idée géniale, mais ça ne risque pas de choquer le jury ? Demanda le Genevois, s'adressant au duo d'entraîneurs.

\- Le jury, et même la Fédération Internationale ! Opina Victor, tout sourire.

\- C'est notre but, confirma Yuuri. Pour que Nikita conserve sa réputation d'« original très talentueux » malgré son entrée chez les Seniors, il faut frapper fort, leur montrer de quoi il est capable, qui il est vraiment, sur la glace comme en dehors... Et puis, après ses prestations, personne ne lui en voudra, vous verrez, ajouta-t-il, glissant une caresse indéniablement affectueuse sur le bras de son protégé, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux. »

La conversation à ce propos se poursuivit un certain temps, et les invités ne quittèrent l'appartement du duo Russo-Kazakh qu'en début de soirée, après l'avoir aidé à tout ranger.

\- « Enfin seuls ! Lanca Yurio, verrouillant la porte d'entrée. Franchement, je pensais pas réussir à les supporter autant d'heures d'affilé. Surtout le gosse.

\- J'en déduis que tu as eu plaisir à les voir réunis chez nous, répondit le brun, adressant un léger sourire à son petit-ami lorsque celui-ci lui fit face. Et j'affirme que tu commences à affectionner Nikita.

\- Ça m'exciterait presque, que t'arrive à me décoder tout le temps comme ça, rétorqua le blond, se rapprochant du second et glissant ses paumes sur son torse. Mais ça me met aussi en position de faiblesse, alors je préfère te priver d'une de mes volcaniques poussées de désir...

\- Te connaissant, tu as donc également pris conscience que, cette année, la concurrence sera rude durant les compétitions, rit Otabek, ses mains se logeant doucement sur la taille étroite du Russe. Nous n'avons plus qu'à continuer de travailler dur pour être à la hauteur. Ceci étant dit, tu n'aurais pas forcé sur la bière ?

\- Si, un peu, concéda l'autre. Tu sais quoi ? On va se poser devant un film, manger un truc rapidement puis aller dormir : je sens que demain, il va nous falloir beaucoup de self-contrôle pour pas cogner tout le monde. »

Cette proposition approuvée, ils s'y attelèrent, et lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur lit, ils y trouvèrent le sommeil plus vite qu'ils ne l'escomptaient, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, tel qu'ils le resteraient toute la nuit durant, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. En effet, auparavant, s'ils étaient évidemment proches l'un de l'autre, leur timidité commune les avait souvent freinés dans l'expression physique de leur attachement, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ainsi qu'en présence de tierces personnes... Mais, depuis leur brève séparation – qui les avait ébranlés - et les confessions du Kazakh concernant son passé, tous deux se découvraient peu à peu plus démonstratifs et spontanés au quotidien, si bien qu'ils parvenaient à présent à se comporter comme un couple en la plupart des circonstances, particulièrement en présence de leurs proches : ils osaient enfin - avec tempérance - être tactiles, presque affranchis de la gêne qui les avait toujours poussés à établir entre eux une distance quasi-réglementaire les faisant passer pour rien de plus que des amis. Et ils devaient avouer, en leur fort intérieur, que cette fluctuation était tout sauf déplaisante. Cependant, le lendemain, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'enceinte du Palais de glace de Saint-Pétersbourg - où l'événement médiatique tant attendu était sur le point de se dérouler -, ils prirent conscience que leur nouvelle dynamique relationnelle allait les confronter à quelques difficultés supplémentaires, cette fois sur le plan professionnel : de par les événements récents, tels l'appel de Zoria, leur habileté à dissimuler la nature réelle de leur relation sans sourciller avait quelque peu perdu de sa superbe, et les deux sportifs - depuis quelques temps déjà soupçonnés par la presse malgré leur discrétion – craignaient, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, de tenir par mégarde un propos qui les trahirait... Le coming-out étant un luxe déguisé qu'ils ne pouvaient s'accorder pour le moment, aussi étaient-ils assez stressés. Par ailleurs, la conférence du jour était plutôt exceptionnelle dans son organisation : tous les patineurs et patineuses actuellement présents en Russie étaient là, assis presque côtes à côtes car séparés les uns des autres par leurs coachs, qui se trouvaient indubitablement installés à leur droite. L'on dénombrait ainsi Ariane Garnier, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Christophe Giacometti et Nikita Iegorov, respectivement accompagnés par Marine Bourgeois, Yakov Feltsman, Aleksey Droski et Josef Karpisek... Sans oublier Victor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki, qui passeraient bientôt, lors de leur annonce commune officielle, du statut de compétiteurs à celui d'entraîneurs. Les journalistes, eux aussi, étaient nombreux, investissant la totalité de l'espace mis à leur disposition, et lorsque l'heure vint, les demandes fusèrent. Les jeunes femmes furent les premières à être interrogées, séparément, suivies de près par leur homologue très théâtral, puis par le Suisse, jusqu'à ce que le « Tigre » ne soit à son tour sollicité. Son entraîneur sélectionna quelques personnes, lesquelles posèrent à l'élève des questions assez judicieuses auxquelles il répondit avec pertinence, jusqu'à ce que la parole ne soit donnée au rédacteur en chef d'un magasine sportif Russe en ligne, célèbre chez les patineurs non moins pour la qualité de ses publications que pour ses airs de presse à scandale romanesque :

\- « Adam Litovsky, de « Sports News », se présenta-t-il, une tablette tactile en main, avant de s'adresser au blond, qui l'observait déjà d'un œil torve. Yuri Plisetsky, vous concourrez cette année, comme durant les trois précédents « Grand Prix », contre votre homologue Kazakh, Otabek Altin... Lequel, si l'on en croit les informations qui sont en notre possession, est non seulement votre rival, mais aussi votre ami, et votre colocataire depuis plusieurs... ?

\- Exact, le coupa l'intéressé, méfiant. Et alors ?

\- Et bien, reprit calmement l'homme, sans se démonter. Nous possédons également la confirmation qu'à maintes reprises, vous vous êtes rendus ensemble en centre-ville, tard dans la soirée, et y avez été les clients d'un bon nombre de bars et de clubs. Parmi ces établissements, plusieurs boîtes de nuit « Gays » ont reçu votre visite, spécifiquement l'une d'elles, du nom de « Central Station », située dans le quartier Lomonosova. Qu'avez-vous donc à dire, monsieur Plisetsky, monsieur Altin, à propos des rumeurs prétendant que vous êtes tous deux attirés par le même sexe et entretenez des rapports romantiques ? Les réfutez-vous ? »

La question était claire, presque insultante dans sa formulation, aussi directe que les amants l'avaient craint, et d'après l'air satisfait du chroniqueur, il avait encore de quoi étayer sa théorie. Coincés, le Russe et le Kazakh échangèrent un regard, confirmant à l'autre que la même pensée venait de les traverser : plusieurs fois, lors d'une période où ils sortaient beaucoup, ils avaient eu la sensation d'être suivis, et en étaient venus à la conclusion que des fans, ou des paparazzi en mal de scoops, les avaient pistés plus souvent qu'à leur tour, à l'affût d'un rapprochement ou de toute autre action suspecte de leur part. Aucun doute possible à présent, il ne s'était pas agi d'un effet de leur imagination. Quelques secondes, ils restèrent silencieux, puis ce fut Otabek qui s'exprima le premier, accordant son attention au reporter :

\- « Nous ne les réfutons pas, commença-t-il, imperturbable, déclenchant une vague de murmures qui se tut dés qu'il poursuivit. Mais nous ne les confirmons pas pour autant. À propos du « Central Station Club », nous l'avons effectivement fréquenté : j'y animais régulièrement des soirées en tant que DJ, mon ami m'accompagnait afin d'assister à mes performances, ce qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'a rien de suspect. Concernant votre évocation des autres lieux où nous avons été vus, j'y répond qu'il ne me semble pas qu'apprécier l'ambiance festive de lieux catégorisés comme « Gays » signifie forcément que l'on soit homosexuel. Pour en venir au fait, Yuri et moi sommes conscients de l'image connotée que nous renvoyons et ne jetons la pierre à personne quant aux racontars qui circulent à notre propos, néanmoins, le trop plein d'attention que vous portez à nos sphères privées nous déplaît. Nous désirons que vous n'évoquiez plus ce sujet.

\- Et puis merde, cracha le blond, visiblement exaspéré par les visages cupides levés en leur direction. Vous savez quoi ? Je m'adresse à vous tous, et je parle au nom de toutes les célébrités que vous avez un jour attaquées dans un de vos contenus sur leurs préférences ou leurs actions : franchement, ça nous fait chier d'être placardé en première page de vos torchons dès qu'on fait un pas de travers, et faudrait que vous vous rentriez dans le crâne que malgré nos statuts de personnalités publiques, certains aspects de nos vies ne regardent personne. Ça vaut pour Otabek et moi comme pour nos concurrents ! On a pas besoin de ce genre de publicité intrusive pour surprendre le public ! On le fait déjà grâce à nos talents, pas grâce à ce qui se passe hors des concours ou dans nos lits, et on a tous plus que prouvé notre dévotion pour notre métier, sans que vous ayez eu besoin de nous y aider ! Alors si ça vous rapporte tant que ça de nous ridiculiser, faites-le en vous moquant de nos sauts ratés, de nos costumes, ou même de nos thèmes, mais foutez-nous un peu la paix avec le reste : on a le droit de faire des conneries, d'aller où on veut, d'être amoureux, et rien de tout ça vous concerne ! Bref, mon ami et moi ne répondrons à aucune autre question de ce genre. De toute façon, si on avait quoique ce soit de sentimental à annoncer, on le ferait certainement pas pendant une conférence de presse, et ce qu'on a à dire sur nos programmes vous sera bien plus utile pour écrire vos articles que des infos sur nos orientations sexuelles ! Termina-t-il, aussi calmement que possible en dépit de sa colère, avant de s'adresser à Yakov, d'une voix plus douce. S'il te plaît, choisi un autre représentant. En espérant que celui-là ait un minimum de décence. »

Le coach, surpris par les réponses sans détours des « accusés », jaugea son apprenti, ne pouvant chasser les pensées tendres qu'il lui inspira. Il avait vu cet intenable rebelle au cœur d'or grandir, s'épanouir sur la glace, l'y avait aidé, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'en aurait pas juré quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait devant lui non plus un adolescent tardant à mûrir, mais un homme, assurant et protecteur. Monsieur Feltsman ne pouvait le nier : il était fier de lui... Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de lui passer un savon monumental ensuite pour avoir employé un chapelet de grossièretés en direct à la télévision. Il porta donc son choix sur quelques journalistes supplémentaires, et la conférence se poursuivit sans davantage d'accrocs. Quand Victor et Yuuri annoncèrent officiellement leur retraite, la foule s'agita en un brouhaha échevelé, mais lorsqu'ils présentèrent Nikita - assis entre eux - comme leur élève, la nouvelle eut l'effet d'une véritable bombe. Et, dès le lendemain, l'on ne parla plus que d'eux, sur les réseaux sociaux comme dans les magasines, faisant oublier le coup de sang de Yurio ainsi que les soupçons de plus en plus prononcés qui pesaient sur son couple... L'espace de quelques jours. Car le vendredi suivant, le sujet redevint soudainement d'actualité :

Le brun, dans la chambre à coucher, était occupé à choisir la tenue qu'il allait porter... Lorsque la voix furieuse de son petit-ami se mit à retentir, le faisant sursauter, si bien qu'il en laissa tomber son pull-over. La seconde suivante, le blond entra dans la pièce à la manière d'un ouragan, faisant claquer brutalement la porte contre le mur.

\- « _Pizdec ! Idi na khuy, mudak ! Blyat !_ ***** S'écria-t-il, donnant un coup de pied enragé dans sa table de chevet, la renversant, de même que la lampe qui s'y trouvait, laquelle se fracassa sur le parquet.

* * *

 _***** « **Pizdec ! Idi na khuy, mudak ! Blyat !** » : une succession d'insultes assez vulgaire, qui signifie « **Merde ! Va te faire foutre, connard ! Putain !** »_

* * *

\- Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! S'exclama l'aîné, jetant un coup d'œil au luminaire brisé avant de rejoindre - inquiet - son conjoint, lequel était dans un état de nerfs presque effrayant et agrippait, plus qu'il ne tenait, son téléphone portable.

\- Il m'arrive que cette raclure de journaliste à la con à publié des saloperies sur nous ! Répondit-il, les mains et la voix tremblantes de rage. « Yuri Plisetsky et Otabek Altin : ils nient publiquement leur relation amoureuse, mais l'argumentaire ne trompe personne ! « Sports News » vous révèle tout » ! Il est sérieux, l'enfoiré ?! Bordel, « Photos exclusives à l'appui », qu'il dit ! Je vais tuer ce sale fils de... !

\- Yuri ! Le coupa le plus âgé, dissimulant de sa paume l'écran du cellulaire afin de capter le regard de son compagnon, qui releva vivement la tête vers lui, le souffle court. Calme-toi. On va lire cet article ensemble, et on avisera ensuite. Ce n'est qu'un titre accrocheur, les clichés et le billet qui l'accompagnent ne sont peut-être pas aussi terribles qu'ils en ont l'air. »

Ainsi, le couple se retrouva installé dans son salon, et étudia le fameux contenu... En arrivant à la conclusion qu'en fin de compte, il était plus inquiétant encore qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

\- « Seigneur, souffla le plus vieux, atterré. J'espère de tout cœur que mon père ne verra pas ça... »

Lentement, pour la énième fois, il fit défiler les photographies. Les moins compromettantes les montraient entrant dans des Pubs, buvant de l'alcool, marchant ensemble ou encore discutant, quant aux suivantes, elles étaient bien plus ambiguës, les représentant par exemple lors de danses où ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, parfois de façon assez sensuelle... Mais la plus problématique de toutes était sans l'ombre d'un doute la dernière : le paparazzo qui en était à l'origine les avait, semblait-il, approchés de très près sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et était parvenu à immortaliser l'un des rares baisers qu'il leur arrivait d'échanger en public... Et quel baiser ! Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de ce moment : le soir où les assignations du Grand Prix avaient été publiées sur le net, ils étaient sortis fêter l'événement, trop heureux de participer aux mêmes compétitions. Un verre en entraînant bien d'autres, ils avaient été ivres – et euphoriques - avant même une heure du matin. Leur énième shooter en main, ils avaient porté un toast :

\- « À notre saison ! Avait claironné Otabek, levant son Ankle Lock.

\- On va tous les écraser ! Avait renchérit Yuri, imitant son compère, avant d'avaler d'une traite son Jägerbomb. Tu sais... J'ai hâte de te voir patiner dans ton nouveau costume.

\- Avoue-le : tu penses déjà à ce que tu me feras une fois que tu me l'auras enlevé, avait rétorqué le second, amusé, recevant en réponse un sourire renversant, si bien qu'il avait à peine réfléchi avant de ceindre la taille de la « Fée » et l'attirer contre lui, capturant ses lèvres. »

Le benjamin, grisé par la musique et l'allégresse de ce moment, avait aussitôt glissé ses paumes sur les hanches de son ami, et l'avait embrassé avec autant de désir et de passion qu'il lui en inspirait, un soupir lui ayant échappé lorsque leurs langues s'étaient enlacées, puis un gémissement, quand la cuisse de son amant s'était pressée entre les siennes.

\- « Ota'... Tu m'excites, ça devient dangereux, avait susurré le plus jeune, enjôleur. On rentre ? Les Mondiaux, c'est pas pour tout de suite, alors je vais commencer par t'arracher ce « costume »-là...

\- Ne me dis pas de telles choses... Sinon, comment veux-tu que je patiente jusqu'à pouvoir te faire l'amour ?

\- Tentant... Mais je décline. Ce soir, c'est mon tour, avait malicieusement répliqué le Russe, ses doigts se déplaçant en une caresse, jusqu'à agripper les fesses de son compagnon.

\- Je vois, avait soufflé ce dernier dans un rire. C'est si gentiment proposé. Comment refuser ? Avait-il ajouté, joueur, manquant néanmoins de piquer un fard au regard lourd de sous-entendu que lui avait adressé son partenaire. Allons-y. »

Ils étaient par la suite rentrés chez eux, persuadés que ce petit « dérapage » serait sans conséquences... Mais ils avaient apparemment fait erreur.

Relisant inlassablement l'article, perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ne virent pas l'heure défiler, si bien que lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils durent se préparer en quatrième vitesse, manquant d'arriver en retard où ils étaient attendus, soit chez Nikolaï. Le vieil homme, affublé d'un tablier, les accueillit avec son habituelle hospitalité, et une joie évidente, allant jusqu'à étreindre le brun. Très surpris, le jeune homme ouvrit de grand yeux, et hésita une demi-seconde avant de lui rendre son accolade chaleureuse : jusqu'ici, monsieur Plisetsky s'était toujours montré courtois et agréable envers le Kazakh, mais rarement aussi familier... Un changement qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son petit-fils, dont l'air hébété se mua bien vite en une expression ravie. Il bouillait encore de colère rien qu'à la pensée du contenu qui devait à l'heure actuelle être consulté par tout son entourage, mais la bienveillance de son aïeul envers son conjoint l'apaisa quelque peu. Et, comme il avait été convenu, tous trois se mirent aux fourneaux, préparant ensemble le dîner. Yurio, qui avait toujours adoré cuisiner avec son grand-père, suivait ses instructions à la lettre, avec une aisance presque enfantine, se détendant au fur et à mesure... Jusqu'à s'esclaffer face aux difficultés grandissantes que rencontrait Otabek : lui qui n'était doué que pour la pâtisserie ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et son air concentré, combiné aux bêtises qu'il faisait, rendait sa détresse hilarante.

\- « Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu cherches à faire, là ? Rit le blond, contournant la table de cuisine - emplie de denrées - afin de rejoindre son ami.

\- Je tente de dégraisser ce morceau de porc, grommela l'intéressé.

\- Tu donnes plus l'impression de t'entraîner à poignarder quelqu'un, ironisa le second, essuyant ses paumes sur son tablier, avant de bloquer le mouvement de son interlocuteur lorsque celui-ci fit mine de faire un nouvel essai. Doucement Ota', y a pas le feu. Commence par tenir correctement ton couteau, rajouta-t-il, ajustant alors délicatement sur le manche de l'ustensile la position des phalanges de son compagnon, qui lui accordait à présent toute son attention. Comme ça, c'est pas mal. Maintenant, regarde ta viande : faut que tu détermines où commence la « ligne » de gras. Non, pas ici. Ouais, c'est là. Place ta lame de façon à ce qu'elle s'appuie pile à l'intersection entre les deux parties que tu veux séparer. Si ta découpe est correcte, la couenne va finir par s'écarter naturellement et tu pourras faire le tour sans trop galérer ou gaspiller de la chair. Essaye.

\- De cette façon ? Questionna l'autre, appliquant les conseils qui venaient de lui être donnés, constatant aussitôt leur efficacité. Oh... En effet, ça fonctionne, lança-t-il, l'air boudeur.

\- Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué, pouffa le second, déposant une caresse réconfortante sur la nuque de son condisciple, qui lui adressa un regard amusé. Courage, on a bientôt fini avec le salé. Après, on sera tes commis, Papy et moi, vu que c'est toi le meilleur Pâtissier ici. »

Tout en achevant d'équarrir les légumes, le plus vieux les observait, discret. À les voir si proches, il sentit une vague de tendresse à leur égard envahir sa poitrine, et chassa le douloureux souvenir de la tristesse qui accablait son petit-fils il y a quelques semaines de cela, lorsque sa relation avec cet adorable jeune homme semblait vouée à s'achever. Car, à présent, tous deux paraissaient avoir tourné cette page sombre de leur histoire, et Nikolaï avait la nette impression que cette épreuve avait non seulement renforcé leur complicité, mais également opéré certains changements en Yuri : il paraissait plus confiant, et, étrangement, plus adulte, dans son comportement comme dans sa façon de s'adresser à son conjoint, lequel parlait peu, mais démontrait par tous les autres moyens en sa possession son bonheur d'être auprès de lui.

Quelques poignées de minutes plus tard, le cadet s'éclipsa pour se rendre à la salle de bain, laissant seuls son condisciple et son grand-père.

\- « Otabek, l'apostropha ce dernier. Peux-tu venir attraper ce saladier pour moi ?

\- Tout de suite, monsieur Plisetsky, acquiesça le concerné, le rejoignant aussitôt de l'autre côté de la table - qu'ils venaient d'achever de nettoyer afin de pouvoir y concocter le dessert - et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour se saisir de l'objet en question, posé sur une haute étagère.

\- Appelle-moi donc Nikolaï. Tu es étonnamment cérémonieux, pour ton âge ! Rit l'homme âgé, remerciant son interlocuteur d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'il lui donna le contenant.

\- Yuri me le fait souvent remarquer, répondit le brun, esquissant un sourire. Mes parents m'ont dispensé une éducation stricte, c'est donc un automatisme pour moi... Mais je vous promets d'essayer de m'adresser à vous en usant de votre prénom.

\- Je compte sur ta persévérance, dans ce cas. Et puisque tu parles de Yuratschka... Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais que nous discutions.

\- J'y suis absolument disposé, déclara le Kazakh, dissimulant brillamment sa légère appréhension.

\- Bien. Assieds-toi, ordonna calmement le plus âgé, s'installant lui-même sur l'une des deux chaises et attendant d'avoir été imité avant de commencer. Au tout début, lorsque j'ai compris, à l'entendre me parler de toi, que Yuri développait des sentiments amoureux à ton égard, j'ai été réticent à l'idée que vous vous liiez davantage : tu étais plus âgé, donc moins innocent, me faisant redouter l'influence que tu pourrais avoir sur quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que lui... Autant te dire qu'après la performance que vous avez effectué à Barcelone - « Welcome to the madness », je crois -, mes à priori se sont renforcés... Cependant, lorsque Yuri est rentré en Russie après cette compétition, j'ai remarqué chez lui une évolution très positive. Dans la foulée, il m'a annoncé votre désir d'effectuer une colocation... J'ai alors exigé de te rencontrer au plus vite. Le week-end suivant, tu étais ici, sur le pas de ma porte, à ses côtés... Et, dès que je t'ai vu en personne, toutes mes appréhensions se sont envolées. Sais-tu ce qui m'a convaincu que je pouvais te faire confiance ?

\- Non, mons-... Nikolaï, répondit l'intéressé, intimidé.

\- Ton regard. Celui que tu m'adressais, profondément respectueux, alors que tu ne me connaissais pas. Celui que tu posais sur mon cher Yuri, comme la promesse de tous les bonheurs que tu avais à lui offrir. J'ai aussi vu ton intelligence, ton intégrité, ta générosité... Tout cela dans tes yeux. De même par la suite, à chacune de nos rencontres, et aujourd'hui encore. Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été douloureuses pour vous deux. Par ailleurs, j'ai vu la conférence de presse, et je n'ai pas attendu votre visite pour être informé de l'article publié ce matin : il fait grand bruit. La suite des événements va certainement vous causer, à nouveau, beaucoup d'embarras. Il sera impératif que vous puissiez compter l'un sur l'autre... Tout comme durant les années à venir. Une raison supplémentaire pour moi de te parler dès maintenant. Ai-je ton attention ?

\- Vous l'avez, assura le brun. »

Le « Tigre », qui venait de rejoindre le couloir attenant à la cuisine, entendit leurs deux voix retentir, aussi, curieux, il décida d'écouter leur conversation, dissimulé derrière un pan de mur.

\- « Pour lors, je me porte bien, débuta l'aïeul. Mais je ne suis pas éternel. Un jour, peut-être pas si lointain, je quitterais cette vie... Y laissant mon petit-fils. Quand ce moment arrivera, tu seras le seul en mesure de le soutenir. Le seul également pour lequel il se relèvera : tu es parvenu à faire voler en éclats ses plus fortes défenses, à gagner sa confiance... Tu lui as aussi fait découvrir ce que l'on peut partager de plus beau avec un autre être humain. Pour cela, tu as une place immuable dans son cœur, et Yuri n'est pas de ceux que l'on peut abandonner : lorsqu'il aime, lorsqu'il souffre, il le fait sans limites. »

Le vieil homme s'interrompit, puis saisit paisiblement entre les siennes l'une des mains du Kazakh, qui, ému, le dévisageait.

\- « Jusqu'ici, reprit-il. Tu as su le motiver, le protéger, le rendre heureux... Continue, aussi longtemps que votre amour durera : je te le confie. À toi, et à aucun autre. »

Depuis sa « cachette », le blond, très touché par ces propos, entendit son petit-ami chercher ses mots, devina la rougeur de ses joues, puis pu prendre connaissance de sa réponse, formulée sur un ton troublé, mais tendre :

\- « Je vous remercie infiniment de la confiance que vous me témoignez... Je m'engage à prendre soin de Yuri, jusqu'à ce que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre se soient définitivement taris. Bien que...

\- « Bien que ceci ne soit pas près d'arriver », c'est cela ? Devina Nikolaï, visiblement réjoui.

\- Tout à fait, opina doucement le brun. Je l'aime. Et lorsque nos problèmes actuels seront réglés, je compte bien le faire savoir au monde.

\- En voilà, une bonne initiative ! Et, s'il te plaît, n'attend pas mon départ de cette terre pour lui demander de t'épouser. Je tiens à assister à la cérémonie.

\- Je... Nous n'avons pas encore abordé ce sujet, répondit le Kazakh dans un sourire contrit, ses pommettes prenant quelques couleurs supplémentaires. Il faudrait, pour commencer, que j'arrive à rendre caduque l'union que l'on veut m'imposer... Mais, au delà de cela, aucun de nos deux pays n'autorise les homosexuels à se marier, malheureusement.

\- Enfin, qui t'as parlé d'enfreindre les lois ? Le mariage civil est certes la forme d'engagement la plus répandue, mais bien d'autres existent, ne requérant en aucun cas l'approbation de l'État. Je pense notamment à la façon dont vos amis Victor et Yuuri ont prit la tangente : ils ont organisé des festivités à leur image, au cours desquelles ils ont signé symboliquement un faux contrat... Ainsi, leur statut d'époux n'est officiel qu'à leurs yeux et ceux de leurs proches, mais, après tout, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? N'oubliez pas qu'une telle célébration se fait par amour, non par conscience citoyenne. Alors, lorsque vous déciderez de vous unir, faites-le de la façon qui vous plaira, selon les préceptes qui vous sembleront légitimes, et oubliez les conventions sociales : à tous les points de vue, elles sont vos seuls freins. »

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme se leva, rajusta son tablier, et lança :

\- « Yuratschka, rejoins-nous donc, plutôt que de rester caché derrière cette cloison. Le dessert ne se préparera pas seul ! »

Le susnommé sursauta, puis, plus gêné que jamais, entra dans la cuisine, fixant ses chaussures... Son air incroyablement embarrassé lui valant un regard attendri de son compagnon, et arrachant un éclat de rire au plus âgé. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance très conviviale, aussi, quand les deux patineurs rentrèrent chez eux le soir venu, ils étaient rassérénés. Le fameux article leur était presque sorti de l'esprit.

Au matin du lundi, lorsque vint le moment de partir pour la patinoire, Yuri et Otabek échangèrent un baiser dans le hall de leur immeuble, en un ultime contact avant que le soir ne soit venu. En effet, à dater de ce jour, deux semaines seulement restaient avant les Championnats du Monde, et - ainsi que c'était le cas chaque année - le couple effectuait séparément ses quinze dernières journées d'entraînement intensif, afin d'éviter toute forme de distraction. A l'extérieur, de fortes rafales soufflaient, comme en un présage : la pression que tous deux allaient subir et s'infliger durant cette dernière ligne droite avait toutes les chances d'être harassante. Néanmoins, ils étaient prêts. Leurs thèmes étaient « La dualité caractérisant l'amour » et « La volonté ». Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Cette saison serait la leur.

* * *

 _Merci à vous de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ce chapitre transitif vous a plu, et en profite pour vous informer que la chanson " **Tír na nÓg** ", dont Nikita a effectué une reprise, est un titre du groupe " **Celtic Woman** ", co-interprété par la chanteuse Allemande **Oonagh**. Je vous invite donc vivement à aller découvrir ce morceau, et son clip, via Youtube ! À très vite, pour la suite de " **All I ever wanted was you** " !_


End file.
